<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of the Wandering Fox by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801950">Tales of the Wandering Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OsaSuna fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Host (Meyer) Fusion, Angst, Atsumu is just a proud ass, Boys In Love, F/M, Freedom, Healers, M/M, Multi, Searching for answers, Seekers, Souls, the resistance, trying to find lost love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna has been a Soul wandering the Universe for millenium. When he awakens in the body of Miya Atsumu on Earth and is tasked to finding the last pocket of human resistance in Japan, he begins to wonder if his people are the ones in the wrong or if Atsumu is just trying to protect those he loved?</p><p>Based on The Host by Stephanie Meyer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OsaSuna fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been having an idea for this for a while and thought I test the waters and see how it will go. Need more excuses to write SakuAtsu and OsaSuna so here we go. It's in the same universe as The Host and it was actually really good series. You don't have to read the series to understand what's going on since I will provide some info on what means what so don't need to worry.</p><p>Think zombie apocalypse minus the zombies.</p><p>Soul = alien species that takes over the bodies and minds of other creatures, effectively erasing their personality and self</p><p>Healer = doctor</p><p>Seeker = Souls who go on the Hunt for 'wild' humans and take them back to be infested</p><p>I don't know how often I will update depending on my schedule and my mood so for now, aiming maybe once to twice a week. I actually have my thesis due tomorrow haha but since its ok now, thought I should try to pen down some ideas.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Humanity has been taken over by a sentient alien species known as Souls. With the majority of humanity now taken over, only small pockets of ‘free’ humans remain, hidden in small groups across the globe. In Japan, one such group is the Fallen Crows, a group consisting of brave young men and women who are desperate to free their nation of their conquerors and return it to its natural state. One day, while trying to escape Seekers, Souls who are tasked with capturing free humans and infesting them, one such Rebel is captured and involuntarily forced to be implanted with a Soul.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know when was the last time he saw light. It must have been a few hundred years since he decided to go into a cyrosleep, never to wake up. He had seen too much, experienced too much, and yet, he didn’t know why he had been chosen to awake as a human.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to sleep forever and never think of what his race has done to so many others, ripping them off their freedom and taking over planets.</p><p> </p><p>The Soul slowly opened his eyes, feeling a slight throb in his head from the surgery. He felt himself connecting with all the nerves in the human’s body, twitching what he thought to be a hand before slowly lifting it to examine it. Five fingers on each hand, two hands in total. Each hand was callused with scars that riddled its palms and across its arms. This body had been through a lot by the looks of it.</p><p> </p><p>The Soul touched its face, fingers poking on skin. The feeling was cool; soft yet so rough at the same time. His fingers prodded his face, moving downwards to cup something when he heard a chuckle coming from nearby. A man stepped through the door, dressed in a white uniform with a button-up shirt and pants. He had wild rooster like hair and a shit-eating grin on his face and the weapon that hung on his side didn’t exactly make the Soul feel any safer as he approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oya, looks like it went perfectly. How are you finding your new body?” the man asked as the Soul slowly flexed his fingers and wiggled his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo-san, I will be the one asking the questions here since I am the doctor. Please refrain from asking any questions that might startle the Soul,” another man said as he finished cleaning up in the corner, his body clad in a white lab coat with glasses perched on his nose. He had soft black hair that framed his face, startling blue eyes turning to look at him before smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to earth. My name is Akaashi Keiji and I was the Healer who inserted you into this host. This man here is Kuroo Tetsurou, your Seeker,” the doctor said as Kuroo smiled, “Pleasure to meet ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise,” the Soul said, the words slowly rolling off his tongue. The language he spoke was Japanese, a language he had learnt to pick up within seconds because his host knew of how to speak. The syllables rolled off his tongue as he stuck the organ out of his mouth, the pink flesh feeling weird as Kuroo chuckled, “Don’t worry, you will get used to it. Took me a while to get used to this guy's crazy hair, no amount of hair gel will let it go down.”</p><p>“Kuroo-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo grinned as he leaned over to kiss the man over the lips. The Soul shuddered at the sight, although the memories he had within his mind told him his host was no stranger to what they called ‘kissing’. Kuroo smirked as he released Akaashi, who had a blush on his cheeks as he tried to wipe away the pink dusting his face before turning to the Soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, since our little man is up and running, how about I ask you a few questions?” Kuroo grinned as the Soul’s eyes widened, “Uh, how can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“First off, what's your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” the Soul had no idea when was the last time he even had a name. Souls do not necessarily have names, most of the time just adopting their host’s name. There was one name that stuck to him from his time on a desert planet and he felt the name rolling off his tongue as he translated it.</p><p> </p><p>“Suna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting. Now then, Suna-kun. I suppose you know who your host body is?” Kuroo asked as Suna raked his hosts mind for answers. Once a Soul takes over the organism’s body, its mind ceases to exist, leaving behind memories of the being’s past life before being taken over. However, with this host, the person seems to be very stubborn in letting go, a mental block on his memories as Suna scratched his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re having problems with him. This guy is a tricky one; he and his ‘wild’ human friends have been giving us problems for years and just won’t seem to give up and turn themselves over peacefully. I thought I had struck a gold mine when I managed to catch him and finally have him infested. Now, we can finally find that ragtag group and give them the peace they needed.”</p><p> </p><p>The grin on Kuroo’s face was unsettling, sending chills up Suna’s spine, or rather, his host’s body’s spine as Akaashi walked over, holding up a mirror to show Suna how his host looked like.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you might want to see how you look like,” he smiled as Suna looked at his face. Bleached blonde hair stuck up on his head, several piercings on his ears as well as hooded eyes stared back at him. His eyes shone a brilliant blue much like Akaashi and Kuroo’s, the sign that they all had Souls in their bodies. Suna thought his host actually looked like handsome.</p><p> </p><p>“Charming chap isn’t he? Miya Atsumu would have given any modelling agency a run for their money if he had actually become one of us. Instead he chose to cause chaos across the country with his group. I swear I would relish the day I can get my hands on them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo-san. Back to the topic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Suna, I want you to give us every possible information you have on the Fallen Crows. Since Atsumu was one of the higher-ups, he may have access to information on where their base is, who are their members and where they go and raid supplies. Once we can get the information, we can start the process of finding them,” Kuroo grinned as he licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you say to that, Suna-kun?” Kuroo grinned as Suna slowly nodded. He wanted to do everything to preserve the peace of their race and bring peace to the planet they now inhabited. Each Soul only had one goal in mind; showing peace to the inhabitants of a planet and ridding them of their violent ways.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I will do it.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh no, you don’t, Suna. I will never give my body over to you and I swear that one day, I will rip yer freaking body from my neck and disintegrate it!” </em>a voice floated in his mind, the man’s snarl evident as Suna tried not to look surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu wouldn’t be an easy host to take over, and Suna was planning to go easy on him either.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter of the day. Failed my interview, didn't get the place but whelp, whatever. Just gonna write more and drown in fanfics (dissertation due in about 12 hours, tick tock.)</p><p>This story isn't getting many hits but whatever. At least people commented on it and I'm going to try and write for those few who did.</p><p>P.S. Atsumu communicates telepathically with Suna in case you're wondering how he speaks and all. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There was the sound of footsteps pounding the ground as Atsumu ran through the deserted house, his hands scrabbling to open cupboards. He hastily checked for food, using the light from the street below to search for whatever he could find. The house was located in an abandoned housing estate, most of its inhabitants having been moved to the centre of the city after the invasion, leaving it empty. The Souls claimed that everyone should live equally so they made sure that all the poor were moved to the city and lived the same lives as the rich.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Full of bullshit considering all the humans lost their freedom in the process.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu was close to spitting at the image of seeing the Souls walking around wearing human skins and smiling at one another. They had destroyed an entire species and made slaves of them; they were monsters that deserved to be killed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oi, Tsumu. Found anything?” a voice called as a boy in a hood approached Atsumu. His face was shadowed in the darkness, Atsumu groaning as he picked out a few cans of soup and tossing it to him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Just a couple of cans of soup. It would do us good if we can lay low somewhere for a while.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And get caught? Hell no. We better get back to the others…” the boy said when they heard something dropping from upstairs. Both boys froze, Atsumu’s fingers reaching into his pocket to pull out a knife. The other did the same, bright knives glinting in his hands as they crept up the stairs, the stairs creaking underneath their weight as they went to check out the noise. The sound of shuffling in one of the rooms caused both boys to press against the wall when they heard the sound of a muffled sob.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly, Atsumu poked his head into the room to see a person huddled in the corner. His hands were stained with blood as he tried desperately to scrub it off. The water in the house had been cut off so he couldn’t use the sink, his scrubbing getting worse and worse as Atsumu quickly ran over and grabbed his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, don’t go scratching yourself like that,” he chided as his companion stepped inside as well.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Atsumu, what the hell are you doing? He could be an enemy!” the boy snarled as the person on the ground’s ears picked up, “Atsumu? Miya Atsumu?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The person turned as Atsumu’s knife clattered to the ground, staring into the eyes of a boy with wild curly hair framing his face. His hair was sticky with sweat and grim, dark black eyes darting left and right as his hands shook. He had a mask on his face, although it was now dark with blood as Atsumu’s gaped, “Sakusa?! What the hell are you doing here?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I survived the freaking apocalypse that’s what! What the hell are you two idiots doing in Tokyo?” Sakusa murmured as his hands shook. He was still scratching at them when the other boy walked over, uncapping a water bottle and gently washing Sakusa’s hands. The other boy shuddered at the contact, his hands slowly becoming clean as he thanked him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What happened? After the invasion, I thought Tokyo was a goner.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It was. Most of us got captured. My folks were captured first but they hid me in the basement and did everything in their power to prevent them from getting to me. After they went away, I quickly grabbed my bags and ran. I had no idea how long I ran or where I went, but I knew I couldn’t head back there. For a while, I crashed in Itachiyama with the rest of the team. We formed a small band for a while, scavaging around the city and trying to get out without getting detected but one by one we got picked off. I and Komori were the last ones and he…” Sakusa gulped as he scrubbed his hands once again, “He sacrificed himself so I can getaway. He rather died than become one of them, so he…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tell me..”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s his blood. I hadn’t moved so he decided to make a point and stabbed himself. I killed Komori… I killed my best friends,” Sakusa whispered as the other boy placed his hand on Sakusa’s, stroking the soft skin as his breath hitched, “I should have died with him.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No. You won’t, Omi-kun. You’re coming with me and Samu,” Atsumu grinned as he gently pulled Sakusa to his feet, the other boy slowly wobbling up as the other boy sighed, “I never thought I would see the day Sakusa Kiyomi of all people crying.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Osamu! He went through hell! At least be nice to him even though he was a jerk on the court!” Atsumu groaned as his partner sighed, slipping his knife into his pocket as he turned his heel. As they moved out of the house, Suna caught sight of the other boy’s face in the light, his heart nearly stopping as he saw the striking familiarities between Atsumu and him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu had a twin brother.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Suna slowly opened his eyes to the sun shining from the blinds. The sheets were lush underneath him, soft and cool as he ran his fingers through it. Atsumu had been sleeping rough for the past year, never having had a good night sleep in ages and when Suna woke up, he felt he had the best sleep in forever. All traces of sleepiness was gone and he didn’t even have the usual headache Atsumu would have.</p><p> </p><p>Suna rose from the bed, slipping his feet into slippers and walking to the window to draw back the curtains. The city below him was bustling with people, all going about their daily business. Children walked hand in hand as they went to school, adults busy on their phones as they rushed to work. All in all, the city was filled with smiles and peace, everyone with a contented look on their faces as they went about their daily lives.</p><p> </p><p><em>“That’s because you invaded them and took away their personalities,” </em>Atsumu crooned in his mind as Suna tried to push him away. Unlike most hosts, Atsumu was persistent in making sure he remained known to Suna, chiding him about every little thing from how he brushed his teeth to how he handled himself when he was in the shower. Miya Atsumu wasn’t a boy to give up easily, especially with the information the Seekers so desperately wanted.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You will lose at the end of the day. We will win and bring peace to this world,” Suna whispered under his breath as Atsumu chuckled, “<em>Tough luck with that. Osamu is going to give you a living hell for it.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Atsumu and Osamu. The Fox twins that terrorised the city at every chance they got. Blowing up cars, trying to raid supermarkets, there was no end to what the two of them did. Kuroo had been hell-bent on getting his hands on them for ages and was all up to interrogating Suna/ Atsumu the day before if Akaashi hadn’t chided him that Suna needed time to get used to his new body and rest.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I wonder. Do you think its better for us to live in the middle of nowhere, scavaging for scraps but still having the freedom we desire to live in this fancy condo and get served the best three meals a day ever but not be able to use our own body?” </em>Atsumu mused as Suna snapped, “Of course it’s the latter.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s because you don’t know what it's like to not be in control of your body you freaking invader! I swear I’m going to rip you out of my neck and squish you like a bug.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And you will be killed on the spot if you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s laugh was dry as Suna’s hair stuck up on one end. Atsumu was serious as he said, <em>“I don’t care if I die. I would rather die than let Omi-kun see me like this.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Suna ignored Atsumu as he walked to the bathroom, proceeding to clean himself up and putting on some clean clothes. Atsumu remained silent for the rest of the way, Suna making his way down the lift and into the centre that stood next to the apartments he lived in. The guard gave a bow to him and a smile as Suna did the same, Suna’s heart feeling at peace at how he felt so safe. As he walked to the centre, everyone passing by greeted and smiled at him, none of them out to get his throat like Atsumu’s friends would.</p><p> </p><p>How he wished humans would be more civilised.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Suna. How are you feeling?” Akaashi smiled as he entered his office. Akaashi was a researcher as well as a professor in the centre, educating young Souls on the process of embedding Souls into human bodies. His smile was soft as Suna took a seat, the couch sinking underneath him as the door banged open to reveal Kuroo. The man had a large grin on his face as he walked in, two steaming mugs of coffee in hand which one of them he handed to Akaashi along with a peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, are you two um..” Suna murmured, a bit shy to touch around the topic. In his other hosts, he had never loved anyone but to see two Souls loving each other in such a manner in human bodies seemed so…</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you think about it in human terms, then yes, we’re dating. Our hosts were lovers before this so it worked out well. Akaashi is a nice guy anyway, it would be bad to leave him alone for others to take,” Kuroo grinned as Akaashi blushed at his words before Kuroo turned to face Suna.</p><p> </p><p>“Now then. Did you get any useful information about them?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna shook his head as Kuroo’s smile faltered slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Now come on. You had a full day to get in control of your host and you said you haven’t been able to access anything?” Kuroo snarled as Akaashi moved to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know. It's just… I want to find them…” Kuroo snarled as Suna tried to rake his mind for the information. The barriers Atsumu had put up were great but with Suna being in charge, it was only a matter of time until he got the information out of him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh no, you don’t. Don’t you dare tell them about them! Don’t you dare!!!” </em>Atsumu yelled as Suna blurted the words, “Tsukishima and Bokuto are with the Fallen Crows. You will be able to get them.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu cursed inside his mind as Suna tried to rein him down. This information had been something Kuroo had been digging for a long time and when Suna told him the names of these two men, the man physically sagged against Akaashi, who was slightly tearing up as Kuroo whispered, “Keiji. We found them. We can finally find them and be reunited with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kuroo-san. We will be together once more,” Akaashi whispered as his lover snaked his hands around him. All the hostility had evaporated from him as Suna mentally felt himself sag, his eyes darting to the small photograph on Akaashi’s desk. The two of them were embracing another two men, one of them with crazy white and black hair with eyes that shone like an owl and a bespectacled guy with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>They were the other two people in Kuroo and Akaashi’s relationship, humans who escaped when the two host bodies had tried to protect them from the Souls.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo patted Akaashi’s arm as he detached himself from him, turning to move to Suna and clapping a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how much this means to me, Suna-kun. Once we can get the coordinates from Atsumu,” the smile on Kuroo’s face was feral as he slowly squeezed his shoulder, “We will be able to have them by our side once more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos will really make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I should get my priorities straight and sorted out but just can't help jumping from one thing to another when I know I have other stuff to take care off!!!</p><p>Thesis due in three hours; tick tock.</p><p>Aside from writing this, I'm also writing a Hunger Games IwaOi au as well as a Mulan au for UshiSemi so check them out if you wanna!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi told Suna to go out and get some fresh air the next day, saying it might help clear his mind and jog some of Atsumu’s memories. As he took to the streets of Tokyo, Suna could feel some of Atsumu’s memories bubbling to the surface as well as his annoying voice as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was no stranger to Tokyo, having come here for volleyball games before the invasion happened. As a top-notched setter alongside his twin, which he managed to gauge as Osamu, they had been part of the strongest team in Hyogo prefecture until they lost everything. Some of the people on the streets seemed to recognised Atsumu, some of them giggling as they passed. Suna did his best to shoot a smile at them only for him to fail miserably, the sides of his mouth aching by the end of it as Atsumu scoffed, “<em>Heck I smile way better than that! You looked like you’re constipated when you smile! It ruins my image!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Shut up,” </em>Suna groaned when he felt his stomach rumble. He clutched his stomach, his eyes searching for the nearest restaurant when he saw the sign of a ramen shop tucked away in the corner of the street. He entered it, pushing aside the flaps of cloth hanging from the side as the chef called out to him in greeting, “Oh Miya-san! It’s been a while since I last saw you here.” Turns out Atsumu was a regular here whenever he came to Tokyo for matches with his team.</p><p> </p><p>The chef had a crinkly smile as he prepared some sushi. The place wasn’t too filled with customers but he didn’t seem to mind, having been humming and whistling to himself as they entered. His eyes shone a vibrant blue just like everyone who had a Soul in them and Suna felt Atsumu growl in protest and disgust in his mind as Suna smiled, “I just recently got put into his body. I’m Suna, the Soul in charge of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! At long last! I was wondering when they were going to get that ragtag group. Finally, when we’ve been ushered into an era of peace, they just have to try and stir things up for the Seekers. I’m so glad that I came to this planet; I wouldn’t have discovered the wonders of the culinary world humans had invented if it weren’t for that,” the man smiled as he placed a plate of sushi as well as some ramen on the table. With the Souls in charge, everything was free so that saved Suna trouble in trying to save some cash as he dug into the food with a grateful thanks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How the freak do you people even survive if no one is paying? Well, I don’t mind since I don’t have to even bother about my next meal now but don’t you think its stupid if you do something and don’t get something back out of it?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why would we want to cause suffering to those who cannot afford it? People should learn how to share what they have. Without this conflict for material wealth, everyone would be at peace.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“And you sound just like a communist,” </em>Atsumu grunted in his mind, although he seemed to be enjoying the fact his body was eating food that he missed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yer know, I haven’t had sushi ever since ma and pa got taken away. I and Samu were in the streets for a very long time and lived off canned food or whatever we could steal so this is a bit nice for a change.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So you would admit you prefer to have me residing in you and giving you these benefits?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hell no! Not when I’m technically not the one eating it!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yo, kid. Are you ok?” the chef asked as Suna realised he had snapped his chopsticks in half. His fist closed around it, heat rising in his cheeks as he hurriedly apologised. The chef didn’t seem to mind, saying it was normal to feel human emotions such as pain and anger and that it would get a while to get used to them especially with Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always wondered why humans need to have such negative emotions. It’s bad for their health and it doesn’t do anyone good. I’m glad we Souls have shown them the light in this,” the chef sighed as Suna finally finished his food. He placed his used chopsticks across the bowl, clapping his hands in thanks before nodding to the chef.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that was good,” Suna sighed as he patted his belly. Atsumu didn’t say a word as they made their way back to the streets for more sightseeing. For the most part, Atsumu just shut up, once in a while quipping about how the Souls had taken away certain things that had once been the light and joy of his world such as anime and eromanga.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Why the hell would someone want to get rid of anime?! It’s the best thing in the world!”</em> Atsumu had grunted as where Animate stood now had been converted into a normal mall. Suna hadn’t heard much about anime in the past so he couldn’t comment on it, although he did get a vague memory of Atsumu and Osamu running around in Animate as they tried to get their hands on the last limited-edition manga or sneakily tried to get some PG18 manga in one of the adult sections that would send any Soul spiralling into an abyss of guilt and shame for seeing such unholy stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Suna found himself wandering a bit further than he thought, ending up about an hour from where he was supposed to be. Even with his phone, he felt it would take too long to get back on foot so he opted to take the bus back to the apartments when he heard the sound of shouts and squeaking shoes hitting the ground filling the background. His ears pricked up, the hair on the back of his hands standing as he walked towards the source, more like Atsumu guiding him towards what appeared to be a gymnasium. The crowd roared inside as Suna pushed open the doors, the lights blinding him as he stepped inside to the sight of people literally flying off the court.</p><p> </p><p>Six players stood on either side of the net, the crowd cheering on for each respective team as one of the tossed the ball into the air, the ball spinning high in the air as the player rose into the air and slammed it down. The player let out a yell as it turned out to be a service ace, his teammates running over and giving him hugs and pats on the back as he smirked. Suna almost felt a tear running down his cheek as Atsumu looked at the sight below him, memories surging from beneath his consciousness as Suna gripped the railing for balance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inarizaki High School was falling behind. They had been playing Itachiyama for the past two hours with no signs of stopping. They were at 2-2 for the five-set match, both teams refusing to give up as they sent service aces and spikes across the court. Despite the stress tingling in the air, Atsumu felt the call of the crowd and the game calling out to him, a feral smile on his face as he stared into the black orbs belonging to Sakusa Kiyomi. Without his mask, Sakusa looked like an ominous presence on the court, with wrists that flick a ball onto the court with a spin that sent most receivers flying backwards.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on now, Omi-kun. You can do better than that,” Atsumu growled from the other side as Sakusa merely scoffed. Atsumu was close to reaching over the net and yelling at him not to do that as his brother pulled him back before he could do anything stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They lost that game that day but that didn’t stop Atsumu from trying harder yet again to make it to the top. He vowed he would stand on the world stage one day as one of the best volleyball players in the country and set to the best players such as Ushijima Wakatoshi and Sakusa Kiyomi.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Now, he didn’t even know if most of the players he knew were even still human.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suna found his knuckles slowly turning white from gripping the railing underneath him, slowly releasing them to let the blood flow back in. He took a rattling breath as the game finished below him, the players walking up to thank one another for a good game before turning into the lockers rooms for the day.</p><p> </p><p>With the Souls in charge, there is no more competition, only friendly matches.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You guys just had to take away the fun from everything eh? What is the point of playing a sport that isn’t even competitive anymore? You took away so much from me, you had to take away my future and the one I like as well,” </em>Atsumu whispered as Suna walked out of the gym. He got into the bus, settling at a window seat as the bus rumbled down the road, Suna’s gaze trailing at the gymnasium a bit longer than he should have as they pulled into the streets of Tokyo.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking a while to give up information on their base,” Kuroo said as he leaned against Akaashi’s desk. The good doctor was gone for the day, leaving just Kuroo to deal with Suna. Personally, Suna wasn’t a fan of the guy; as a Seeker, he was a bit pushier on matters such as finding the resistance or trying to find his lost lovers. While Akaashi had been just concerned about their wellbeing and want to be reunited by them, Kuroo looked as though he would be relishing the fact that they would soon lose their freedom and become a Soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu is proving to be a bit… difficult,” Suna muttered as Kuroo sighed, “Come on, kid. You had three days to get into control of that body. We don’t have much time if we want to make sure the rebels stop hurting people. You understand what it means to our people, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna nodded. He knew that the rebels were launching attacks and kidnapping people off the streets. As a Soul, he couldn’t bear seeing the sight of people suffering or being hurt in the hands of others. Atsumu whistled in amusement in the back of his mind, apparently enjoying the fact he wouldn’t be giving them the information more easily as Kuroo dismissed him for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“A friendly reminder that if you aren’t able to get into control of Atsumu, you might be replaced by someone else. There is always a Soul who is more willing to stomp out a human’s consciousness than you,” Kuroo grinned as Suna bowed, walking out of the room as he tried not to think of being put back into a pod and jettisoned to space. Even though he had only been on earth for a few days, he couldn’t help but fall in love with the planet belonging to the species he now inhabited.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As Suna lay in bed that night, he felt some memories of Atsumu holding onto someone in the darkness, spooning the other boy’s body as he kissed his black hair. The boy wriggled under his grip, complaining that he was filthy from their excursion that day as Atsumu whispered into his ear, “One day, Omi. We would do it properly in a freaking bed instead of in some abandoned house like some bad porn horror film.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Seriously you have some wild imaginations,” the boy muttered as he turned to face Atsumu, dark orbs looking back into brown eyes. Sakusa slowly cupped Atsumu’s face, stroking his thumb along his jaw before pressing himself into Atsumu, breathing in the boy’s scent despite complaining he stank a few seconds ago as he murmured, “I can’t believe I’m sleeping with an idiot like you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“On the contrary, think of it as an honour, Omi-omi.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut it with the nickname.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hai.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When Suna opened his eyes to the feeling of tears wetting his cheeks, he couldn’t help but begin to feel guilty for ripping Atsumu away from the person he loved. He couldn’t help but feel the conflicting feelings rising up from inside of him, emotions that were foreign to Souls that sent him into a spiral of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Hate.</p><p> </p><p>Fear.</p><p> </p><p>What did these emotions mean?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just had to add volleyball into it haha!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts and feelings of this chapter!</p><p>I swear the way my mind is working now that its going from OsaSuna centric to SakuAtsu centric to AkaBokuTsukkiKuroo centric (is the ship name even right???)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy weekend! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I have most of the chapters outlined already so hopefully this story should take maybe two to three weeks to complete. </p><p>I'm currently working on two other fanfics as well.</p><p>The first is an IwaOi Hunger Games au and I'm working on the sequel now. If you want to start off with the first one, its called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877926/chapters/54680749">Kings of the Arena</a>.</p><p>The second one is an au of Mulan called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700112/chapters/56903926"> You Will Bring Honor To Us All</a> where Semi becomes a boy (well-born as a girl but she dresses up as a dude anyways) and joins the war against Seijoh. </p><p>Trying to write 3 fanfics at once is a challenge but its still fun to juggle three very different worlds in my mind and hope I can bring the best to you guys as readers!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna couldn’t stop thinking of Sakusa and Osamu every time he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Every night, he would dream of a memory from Atsumu’s past, of the three of them surviving on their own, scavenging for food and running from Seekers. Even though those times were tough and they often nearly paid the price of being free with their lives, they still remained happy with each other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>That was until the day Atsumu was captured.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Feet pounded the ground as helicopters shone lights onto the house the three of them were hiding at. Sakusa was trembling in his shoes as he held onto a gun, Osamu already clicking another magazine into place as Atsumu held a grenade in his hand. They had been chased for most of the night and the Seekers just didn’t seem to want to give up as they hunted the three boys down. While they knew who Atsumu and Osamu were, they didn’t know much about Sakusa since he didn’t cause as much trouble as the twins did before they met him. Once they joined the Fallen Crows though, it had led to their old antics coming back to haunt them with every Seeker available in Tokyo raining down on them to seek out the Fallen Crows and bringing them back for infestation.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Purification, they liked to call it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on now! no use hiding now boys! Why don’t you just come quietly and we might keep your limbs attached to your bodies?” Kuroo crooned as Atsumu gritted his teeth. If he hadn’t been stupid enough to set off a freaking grenade that had fallen out of his pocket when they were raiding one of the Souls residences, they wouldn’t be in this mess right now!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo Tetsurou was a well known Seeker who always brought back his targets without fail. Countless of their friends had been captured by him, tortured even before getting infested. After seeing Kita getting dragged away by them, beaten bloody only to emerge as a Soul as well, Atsumu wasn’t about to let the love of his life and his twin go through the same fate.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You two, get out of here as fast as you can. I’m going to set off every damn grenade I have on me and blow this shithole to the ground,” Atsumu snarled as he began to whip out several of the grenades. He had to buy them time to get out even if it meant blowing himself up. Atsumu had always told his twin that if he were to be taken over by a Soul, he was to shoot him in the head and give him a nice burial. Both twins had a silent pact to end the other if things went wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tsumu, now isn’t the time to act like a hero. We’re getting out of here now,” Sakusa hissed as Osamu grabbed his shoulder before nodding at his twin, “You sure you wanna do this?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hell yeah. I got us into this mess in the first place and besides,” Atsumu’s eyes crinkled as he grinned, “You were always the more rational of the both of us. Even if anything happened to me, you can help out the others with your skills.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Atsumu, don’t be an idiot!” Sakusa snapped as Atsumu grabbed his face with his hands and pressed a gentle kiss onto his mask. Sakusa ripped it off as he let it flutter to the ground, his tongue reaching into Atsumu’s mouth as he kissed him furiously whilst weeping hot tears. He didn’t want to let go of him, not after what happened to his entire Itachiyama team.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Take him and go,” Atsumu ordered as he began to walk to the front door. Osamu gently held Sakusa’s hand as he led him out of the house, Sakusa didn’t even bothering to flinch at the skin contact as they bolted out of there. Atsumu felt his lips tingling from having kissed Sakusa earlier, his throat bobbing up and down as he tried not to sob as several beams of light rained down on him, lighting him up as Kuroo smirked at him. The man had several Seekers behind him, most of the training tasers at him although it was clear that Kuroo himself had a loaded gun that could kill him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Not like he would let them do so.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“See ya, bitches,” Atsumu grinned as he pulled the pin of the grenade with his teeth and flung it into the air, bringing up his gun to shoot the Seekers just as the grenade exploded. Atsumu felt himself collide with the wall of the house, his back cracking as he grunted, scrambling to his feet to get away from them as he fired a few shots. A man yelled as a bullet dug into his shoulder, Atsumu grinning as he rounded around into the backyard. He threw a few more grenades into the house, the house going nova as the Seekers tried to chase him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu thought he would get out of this one, if it weren’t for an explosion rocking the ground and finding himself falling into a pit. He cried out as he felt his bones break, his arm cleanly snapped in half as he was dragged out of the pit, Kuroo snickering at how it had been a good idea for them to have trapped him in that way as Atsumu tried to spit at him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry. You’re going to forget all of this ever happened and once you wake up, you will be telling us how to end your little ragtag group of rebels once and for all,”  Kuroo purred as Atsumu lost consciousness. He had wished he pulled the grenade and held onto it when it exploded but with the fear of never being reunited with Osamu or Sakusa ever again, he hesitated for just one moment, and it cost him his freedom.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suna woke up with a sweat, his body shaking as his finger’s curled in the sheets as he sat up straight. The sheets pooled around his waist as he tried to stop himself from shaking, turning on the bedside lamp as he slowly slid out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash his face. As he splashed water and tried to cool himself down, he looked into the mirror to see how bad he looked. Atsumu’s face, no, his face looked back at him, eyes rimmed red from crying too much and wrinkles from trying to fight Atsumu in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Suna couldn’t take this any longer. He had enough to trying to deal with Atsumu’s inner conflicts about what is right and what is wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He will go to the source itself and demand answers, even if it meant getting them both killed.</p><p> </p><p><em>“What the hell are you thinking?! They would never let a Soul in even if it is my handsome body!” </em>Atsumu yelled as Suna grabbed a change of clothes and stuffed them into a bag. He grabbed the first sweatshirt and pants he could find, stuffing his feet into sports shoes before heading out. Atsumu kept protesting at how he would never be able to find a way to the Fallen Crows base when Suna gave himself a sharp slap on the cheek, the cheek reddening as he rode down the elevator to the ground floor.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Look, I don’t know what the hell is going on now but I am sick and tired of having to deal with your freaking whining on what is good or wrong so I’m going to get to the bottom of this. In exchange, I might give you your body back if you cooperate and tell me where to find the base. Is that a good enough deal for you?”</em> Suna snapped as Atsumu scowled, <em>“How do I know you won’t take all my friends and infest them?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Suna bit his lip as the elevator shot down, his feet tapping nervously on the polished floor as he sighed, <em>“You just have to trust me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Atsumu barked out a laugh as they finally reached the ground floor, the doors opening with a ding as they stepped into the lobby. There was hardly anyone about since it was so late at night but Suna couldn’t help but feel he was being watched. Still, it didn’t stop his heart from racing with excitement at what he was about to do; Souls weren’t capable of breaking rules so for him to be doing do make him feel a bit more invincible.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll play along but for now, we need to steal a car,” Atsumu purred as Suna stepped outside to the wind biting into him. He was glad that Atsumu seemed to have a bit of tolerance to the cold, wrapping the jacket he had around his shoulders as he tried to search for a car. To his luck, he found one parked at the sidewalk, the vehicle switched off although it seemed to be rocking a bit violently on its sides and there were sounds coming from inside. Atsumu snickered as Suna walked towards it, his hand moving to bang onto the windows when he caught sight of just what was happening inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan,” the brown-haired man purred under his partner as he kissed him furiously. The other man was holding onto him, nails digging into his bare shoulders as he kissed him hard. Their clothes lay scattered across the floor and the car seats, Suna’s face turning red when one of them realised that they had been spotted before stopping kissing his partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Wah… what are you doing?!” Suna gaped as both men quickly scrambled for their clothes, the brown hair man turning redder by the second as he yanked on a shirt. His partner didn’t seem too bothered about it, merely clicking his tongue as he pushed his slick black hair back, causing it to stick up in spikes.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologise for this. I promise we don’t do this often,” the man smiled as he climbed out of the car door, his partner grumbling about how they had been rudely interrupted as Suna blurted, “Uh, can I borrow your car?!”</p><p> </p><p>The man quirked his eyebrows for a bit before stepping aside, Suna thanking him as he stepped inside. Both didn’t say a word as he rode off into the night, watching as the tiny white vehicle drove into the night as the brown-haired man turned to his partner who seemed to have realised what he had just done as he mumbled, “So, how are we going to get home?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Suna, on the other hand, had to wind down the windows to get the smell out of the car while Atsumu roared with laughter in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I knew Souls were a bit too kind in lending people stuff but seriously, I’m surprised your expression was so freaking hilarious! I would have loved to get a picture of my own face doing that!! You never saw two people making out before? Or wait… are you a virgin?”</em> Atsumu purred as Suna snapped at him to shut up. On the bright side, he seemed to be leading the way to the base as Atsumu had promised him, the small car making its way out of Tokyo and onto the main highway to take off into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Suna automatically began flipping buttons on the dashboard to bring up some music. Soft classical music filled his ears as he drove, letting it soothe his nerves as they drove on the highway. Even though Atsumu wasn’t of age to drive, that didn’t mean he couldn’t since he had stolen cars several times and had to make a few quick escapes in them. All of that knowledge came back to him as they winded through the mountains, driving for about an hour or so until Atsumu snapped, <em>“Alright. Drive right into that ledge.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Suna gaped as Atsumu sighed, <em>“I want to destroy all evidence of us being here. They can track the car and in effect, they can find us. So unless you want us to get caught, do as I say.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“And you want me to kill us in the process?!”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>“Come on. I don’t die that easily. Unless you have a better idea.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Turns out Suna did have one. Instead of driving the car with the inside over the ledge, he ended up pushing the car across once they had stepped out. Suna tried not to squirm at the sound of metal breaking filling the air, Atsumu laughing at how he hadn’t thought of that before when they began to make their way down and into the forest below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story has reached over a 100 hits! I'm so happy about it since when it was first released, there weren't even 20 hits after more than 24 hours so I was beginning to wonder if people even like the idea but for those of you who commented like samara, riintagon and bangkkudongkus (sorry if I spelled it wrong!), you really made me feel that writing this story is worthwhile and worthy to be continued so thanks for your support!</p><p>Enjoy the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trek through the forest wasn’t the best thing Suna could say had happened to him right now. Without any flashlights to guide them (Atsumu didn’t want people to know they were coming but knowing the Fallen Crows, they often could sense enemies approaching anyways), Suna was just fumbling in the dark most of the time while Atsumu sat back and watched in amusement. While the boy knew the route by heart, he found it more entertaining to see Suna suffer a bit and get bitten by mosquitoes as the boy swore.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Hey, I thought Souls don’t swear,”</em> Atsumu snickered as Suna’s face collided with a branch. He winced as Atsumu chuckled, his temper rising slightly as he scowled, “Don’t forget that this is your body and your face so if you don’t want me to scratch it up on your behalf, please lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oho, is that a threat?. If you know how to access my memories, you will know how to get there. Eventually,” Atsumu snorted as  Suna groaned, closing his eyes for a minute to try and concentrate when he began to feel his body moving forward. When he opened his eyes, the sight and bends of the trees became more familiar to him, his sneakers crushing dried leaves under his feet as he weaved through the forest.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed to be an hour of walking, Suna finally came to the edge of a cliff that dropped to reveal more forests underneath. With the help of Atsumu’s guidance, he discovered stone steps that had been carved into the wall, allowing him to climb down into the ravine below to come face to face with a cave. Suna felt his mouth drop at the sight of it, the cave carved into the side of the cliff as Atsumu chuckled, “For once I’m glad the person in charge is a mad survivalist. When the old man wasn’t trying to train his crows to become the best volleyball players, he was busy prepping for what was to come and so gave us this sanctuary to call home.</p><p> </p><p>“Its…” Suna began to saw when he heard a whistling sound cutting through the night air. Atsumu’s instincts took over, his body rolling out of the way just in time for an arrow to wedge itself into the ground as two figures dropped from the trees, one of them with a bow in hand and the other with what appeared to be a very loaded gun. Suna gulped at the sight as the archer walked forward, his brown eyes glaring at him as Suna felt his stomach drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Samu,” Suna whispered as Osamu snarled, “You’re no brother of mine. I should put you out of your misery right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! I’m Suna and although I’m in control of your brother, he’s mind is still alive within me. If you could transfer me to a different human…”</p><p> </p><p>“And what? Make someone else sacrifice their life just for you?! You took enough for us, I won’t let you make my brother suffer anymore. Once a Soul takes over, a human can never come back! We lost too many people, I don’t want to lose my brother… but…” Osamu whispered as he aimed the arrow at him, his grip tight as he snarled, “Atsumu would rather die a free man.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna felt time pause as Osamu released the arrow, the arrow whizzing towards him as he lay there, unable to move. His body lay frozen as he tried to move but the fear of being killed there and then, of the heart penetrating his body and entering his heart was too much for his brain to process and he couldn’t snap out of his reverie.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ah, Osamu has always been someone to act once he sets his mind to things. Can’t blame him for forgetting our promise though,” </em>Atsumu whispered almost sadly in his mind as Suna closed his eyes, bracing for impact when he heard the arrow breaking. As he squinted open, he saw the shooter had shot at the arrow, stopping it from hitting Suna as he stood in front of him, black hair framing his face as he snapped, “Osamu! Don’t shoot!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stood before him, his hands holding the gun steadily in his hand. In the past, he had always been so afraid to hold onto a weapon, let alone shoot but now, his aim was just as deadly as Atsumu’s and Suna could feel a swell of pride coming from within his chest as Osamu snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa, I know you loved him but this isn’t the man you loved! My brother is dead! You can see the Soul from his eyes!” Osamu yelled as he notched another arrow and aimed at Suna’s leg. Sakusa loaded his gun as he let out a warning shot at Osamu, the bullet embedding itself into the bow as Osamu gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Get. Out. Of. The. Way,” he snarled, not caring that his bow was smoking as he took aim, Sakusa doing the same as Suna tried to scramble to his feet. His strength wouldn’t come back… why… why couldn’t protect the ones he loved from hurting each other?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are you two doing?!” a voice snapped as the two boys turned to look at the source. Suna’s ears pricked up as Atsumu vaguely recognised the voice, turning to see an old man walking towards them, a cloth tied around the mop of white hair on his head as he scowled. He had a cigarette perched in his mouth, smoke rising from the end as he took it out and let out a puff of smoke, sighing when he saw Suna lying on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu eh? Looks like you got infested as well. Damn those idiots. As if I lost enough of my kids to those damned aliens,” he muttered as Suna bowed his head low in shame. If he hadn’t taken over Atsumu’s body… none of this would have happened. He wouldn’t be facing his brother and lover like this.</p><p> </p><p>But why did Suna feel this way toward these people he had just met? He only met Osamu and Sakusa now so why did he feel as though a piece of his heart went out to them?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because they’re my friends and you care for them, you idiot. That’s what love and friendship are about,” Atsumu murmured at the back of Suna’s mind as Osamu snapped, “He won’t let me kill Atsumu! Atsumu is gone and now that he has fallen into those Soul’s hands, it's only a matter of time until Kuroo and his croons come and rain hell on us!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re willing to risk your brother’s life on the basis he might betray us to the enemy? Osamu, I thought you loved him more than that,” the man sighed as Osamu’s lip quivered, “Of course I love him but I don’t want his sacrifice to be in vain. We’ve lost so many to the Souls… Kuroo-san, Akaashi-san, Kita-san, Ojiro even…”</p><p> </p><p>“But no more. Because it ends with this Soul right here,” Osamu snapped as he fired, a yell ripping from Sakusa’s throat as a gunshot fired into the air. Suna clamped his hands over his ears, his ears ringing from the shot as a boy stepped out from behind the older man, his puddinglike hair framing his face as he scowled, “Osamu-san, you need to calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma…”</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, come with me. Ukai-san, you too. The two of you continue to stand guard and try not to kill each other or else I might send Hinata and Kageyama to guard with you two,” Kenma muttered as both boys finally gave in, dropping their weapons as the older man offered a hand to Suna. Suna gratefully took it, letting him pull him up much to his surprise as Atsumu chuckled, <em>“Old man Ukai is really strong for his age. He once led a fallen powerhouse to become the Kings of the Court and go to nationals. He’s the main reason we’re able to survive this long as well.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu wouldn’t be smiling at Ukai like that or be so weak as to fail an arrow shooting in his face,” Osamu spat as he climbed back into his perch, his back facing away from them as Sakusa glanced at his direction. His black orbs called out to him, screaming happiness and relief that his lover was alive but the emotions of fear and longing mixed in as well at how Atsumu was no longer the boy he knew. Suna slowly nodded to him, Sakusa resisting choking back a sob as he got back to his post, slinging his gun into his pocket as Kenma led them inside.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Ukai Ikkei, although I’m sure Atsumu would have told you if the kid is still in there. This is Kenma; he’s our weapon’s expert and IT guy. He does all the tracking and makes sure to throw off the Seekers off our sent whenever we go for raids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raids?’</p><p> </p><p>“When we need to get supplies. Often, we cover our eyes with sunglasses to avoid detection and conceal the fact we are ‘wild’, so to speak. It works most of the time but there have been times the Seekers caught on to us and we had to bail. Kenma has computer systems tapped into nearly every camera in Tokyo so that’s handy,” Ukai grinned as Kenma muttered, “I’m not that great… after all… I couldn’t protect Kuroo and Akaashi.”</p><p> </p><p>The names of the men whom Suna had come into contact with made Kenma’s shoulders droop as they walked inside the cave, entering into what appeared to be a common area which was now deserted since it was night time. The sounds of snores could be heard echoing across the cave as they walked into one of the tunnels that branched out across the cavern, sconces holding torches lighting their way as Kenma spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sleep in my quarters for the time being. I don’t want anyone to come yelling at me at why we have a Soul here,” Kenma murmured as he walked to his computer desk and curled up in his chair. True to Ukai’s words, the desk was littered with computers that showed different parts of the city every ten seconds. Most of the screens now showed deserted streets now.</p><p> </p><p>“I will introduce you to the others tomorrow morning but for now, I hope you have a good night,” Ukai said as he excused himself, yawning at how noisy youngsters could be as Kenma pulled out an old futon and set it up for Suna.</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t you killed me yet?” Suna asked as Kenma shrugged, “I leave all decisions to Ukai-san but since you came here without pretty much nothing, I can say you’re either here because of Atsumu or because someone sent you out to sniff us out. But I feel you might be alright… if not, I can always let Osamu shoot an arrow through your skull.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna shuddered at the thought as Kenma tossed a ragged pillow at him, the stuffing worn down so much it was nearly the same as sleeping without one. Kenma watched with amusement as Suna tried his best to fluff it up and crawl into the bed without much a complaint, his catlike eyes following his every move as Suna tried not to feel too uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’re not Atsumu-san, what do you call yourself? I know Souls sometimes take the names of their hosts and all but I just want to make sure,” Kenma muttered as he fiddled with his fingers. The boy seemed a bit nervous being around Suna and he couldn’t blame him since he was the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>“Suna.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Suna. Are Kuroo and Akaashi-san ok? I mean… as ok as they could get being controlled by Souls,” Kenma muttered as Suna gulped, “Well, Akaashi is a Healer teaching in the education centre while Kuroo is a Seeker. He was the one who captured Atsumu-san….”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” Kenma murmured as he swivelled in his chair as Suna tried to settle into the futon. It was a far cry from what he had been used to for the past few days but as he settled in, he could feel exhaustion taking over him. As he closed his eyes, he heard the sound of fingers typing away echoed in the room, lulling him to sleep when he heard a soft whisper from Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo. We will find you and bring you back, I promise.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the new chapter! Been flitting between writing chapters for each of the stories and trying to get as much done before having to start studying for my exams. Most of my school work is done, thank goodness so hope I can finish my degree the best I can now.</p><p>Also, I had a random revelation about this story. If any of you have read or watched the Host, you might see some of the terms I use are a bit different from the ones originally used. I think that's because I have been unconsciously referring to another series that I love that involves aliens taking over humans called Animorphs (my childhood love sigh...). </p><p>Anyways, whats just a random thought I had.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna woke up to the sound of people whispering amongst each other, the room doing little to muffle their voices as he squinted his eyes. his body ached slightly after sleeping on the futon instead of a comfy bed, his neck cracking as someone spoke up, “So remind me again why do we have a Soul in our midst?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna’s vision slowly came back into focus. The person speaking had a shock of messy black hair and a bit of stubble covering his chin, thick eyebrows perched on top of brown eyes. His was a bit darker-skinned than the rest, tanned from outdoor activities as his partner hushed him to shut it. The man next to him had strawberry pink hair and a bored look on his face, his arms crossed as Ukai grunted from his perch next to Kenma’s table. Kenma looked a bit uncomfortable with the old man’s butt so close to his face and coffee, the smaller man looking as though he hadn’t caught enough sleep the night before as Suna grunted, “Sorry for taking your bed last night, Kenma.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries,” Kenma murmured as the strawberry haired man snickered, “Atsumu is so freaking polite its actually scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Back to the point, Matsukawa. We’ve decided to keep Suna here, as the Soul claims that there is a way to bring back humans who have been infested with Souls. He claims that Atsumu is still alive in his mind so there is a chance that that rings true for others. While he is here, Sakusa will work with him to try and extract the Soul from him and also maybe teach him the ways how we humans work,” Ukai said as Matsun snorted, “Teaching a Soul about how to be a human? Give me a break! They took everything from us and now you want us to show him our good ways when he is inhabiting a body of one of our comrades?!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Atsumu is still alive inside of him. If we can find a way to extract Suna from him…” Kenma muttered as Matsukawa snapped, “Once a Soul enters a human body, there is no way for them to come back! You’ve seen what they’ve done to our friends… to…”</p><p> </p><p>Matsun bit his lip as Makki tried to calm him down when another voice spoke up, “Is it true… Tsum Tsum is still alive inside?”</p><p> </p><p>The speaker was a tall boy with black and white hair that stuck up on his head like horns, golden eyes looking straight into Suna’s face as Suna gulped. The intensity in his eyes was almost too much to handle as Kenma muttered, “Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t Kenma! I need to know what happened to them! It's been two years since they were taken from us!’ Bokuto snapped as the smaller boy curled into himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Suna can give us the information later. For now, we will begin inducting him slowly into the community. Not everyone would treat a Soul kindly even though he is in the body of Atsumu but we will do what we can to help. Sakusa and Kenma are working on a solution as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, old man. You better make sure this isn’t a mistake. The last time we tried to rescue an infested friend, you saw what happened,” Matsun snarled as he stomped out of the room, Makki bowing in apology before following his friend out. Their footsteps bounced off in the tunnel as Ukai sighed, grunting about young people being too emotional before turning to Suna.</p><p> </p><p>“Makki and Matsun, the two who just left are in charge of our raiding operations. They along with Hinata and Kageyama would go retrieve supplies for us, although it used to be the twins and Sakusa before Atsumu was taken. You remember Kenma from yesterday and this is Bokuto, in charge of training the others in combat as well as the occasional farmer,” Ukai said as Bokuto tried to force a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” he said as Suna gave a nod, Bokuto holding out a hand to shake his before slapping something metallic onto his wrists. Suna’s eyes went wide in alarm as he saw the handcuffs on his wrists, Bokuto grunting in apology, “Sorry, can’t take the chances of you grabbing onto one of our weapons.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” Suna murmured, already feeling that the humans just did not trust him at all as they made their way out of Kenma’s room. As they stepped into the main communal area, people were now moving about the space, some of them practising some combat moves while others were just talking among each other. Majority of them were young adults and teenagers, a few adults mingling in the group.</p><p> </p><p>A few harsh whispers filled the air as Suna looked at them, their eyes already picking up on what he was as he walked past. Even as he gave them a small bow and introduced himself to them, it didn’t stop the hostile aura rising from them, some of the boys even gripping their weapons in hand as Bokuto began the introductions.</p><p> </p><p>“These is our main combat team. You should remember who they are but to make things easier… the one with the scowl is Kageyama Tobio, he’s our best sniper. Hinata here is our knife specialist and recently took up how to drive. Daishou here manages our guns and specialises in explosives.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama snarled as Hinata visibly took a step back from Suna. Daishou curled his lip as he tried not to pull out the gun in his pocket, “And how do you know he won’t backstab us? Those Souls think that they are doing the right thing in making us their slaves, whats so different about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I will not harm anyone. I admit that my brethren have been more forceful than they should have been in how they treat humans, but I believe that all Souls just want the best for everyone and have peace,” Suna said as Daishou snorted, “Peace? Yeah right. You made our lives hell and made us go on the run. I wouldn’t mind blowing you up here and now; Atsumu did annoy me a lot with his stupid ranting about how he was going to save Mika and the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daishou-san, stop,” Kageyama growled as the two boys snarled at each other, Kageyama already reaching into his pocket for his knife while Daishou thumbed his holster.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, please don’t fight,” Hinata murmured before bowing to Suna in apology, “I hope you can bring Atsumu-san back soon. Osamu has been so low these past few weeks and Sakusa… he doesn’t even come out of his room anymore or the lab. We’re beginning to worry about them.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata squeaked as Suna pressed a hand on his head, Suna revelling at how soft Hinata’s hair was.</p><p> </p><p>“I will find a way to bring him back, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was quick to pull his partner away from him, having whipped out his knife as he pointed it at Suna. Suna felt a bead of sweat dripping from his brow as Kageyama snarled, “Don’t you dare lay your hands on Shouyou, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kageyama. That wasn’t necessary,” Bokuto muttered as the three boys made their way out of the cave and into the forest, muttering something about needing to get away from filth as Kenma apologised, “They lost their loved ones to the Souls. Daishou lost his girlfriend and Hinata and Kageyama lost their senpais. The only ones left from Karasuno are them and Tsukki.”</p><p> </p><p>The name Tsukki rang a few bells in Suna’s mind as Bokuto continued their tour of the place. He led Suna down a corridor familiar to Atsumu, showing what appeared to be a mess hall. Osamu was now working at the work station, his hands moulding onigiri into neat triangles as Suna flinched away from him. He knew his presence may only make Osamu even more distressed so he asked if Bokuto could just show him other parts of the hideout.</p><p> </p><p>Next stop was their garden, vegetables of various types springing out from the earth. Suna was surprised at how they managed to even grow vegetables in such conditions, Bokuto stating at how it was thanks to Kenma’s technology and Tsukishima’s green fingers. Already they could see a tall lanky boy working his way through the plants, his hands stained with dirt as he planted some seeds. Bokuto left the group for just a moment to say hi to him, giving him a peck on the cheek as the boy scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san, please refrain from doing PDA in front of people,” he scowled as Bokuto smiled. This smile was much more different than the one he had put up last time for Suna, genuine warmth and happiness filling the gesture as the boy caught sight of Suna. His jaw nearly dropped when he recognised him, although the shock morphed into a frown as he snapped, “If you’re thinking of doing anything stupid, those three idiots out there aren’t the only ones who know how to dig out an eyeball.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki! You don’t have to be so mean!” Bokuto groaned as Tsukishima pushed him away, muttering about needing to go back to planting as the three of them continued their tour.</p><p> </p><p>After going to the room where they housed all their weapons and the small workshop Kenma called his home and small paradise, they finally made their way to the infirmary. Sakusa was in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest as he slept. A pristine lab coat was draped over his shoulders, a black mask on his face as Bokuto whispered to them, “Sakusa is our doctor but ever since Tsumu went missing, he’s been helping out with watching out for the base.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stirred in his sleep, the name “Tsumu” escaping his lips as he turned. Suna felt his heartache at the sight of Sakusa’s pain, the Soul within him conflicted at the emotions springing up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Regret.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to get a hold of these feelings to or else he might very well be consumed by them.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t believe he let someone steal his car (no one even stole anything these days ever since the Souls took over and brought peace with them). Not only that, but the person who had done so was the person he and the other Seekers had been trying to capture this entire time. He had been too flustered with having been discovered making out with Oikawa in public (while Souls did respect you need to give in to your sexual desires, they don’t look kindly at people going all out naked in a car) to even look at Atsumu properly and since he had a hood covering his face, it made it harder to determine who he was.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Iwaizumi. Tell me why did you let Miya get away when you know just how precious he is to our operation?” Kuroo purred from the head of the table. While Kuroo was the same age as he was in human years, Kuroo had risen up the ranks to become their squad leader in just the short span of a year. Iwaizumi’s host had been captured a couple of months earlier than Kuroo’s but Iwaizumi had just been more focused on bringing peace to the country, unlike Kuroo who strove to hunt down every single one of the wild humans and infest them.</p><p> </p><p>While Iwaizumi understood that it was necessary in order to stomp out the remaining humans to ensure peace, he thought Kuroo went a little too far, obsessing over the Fallen Crows much more than the rest of them did.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Iwaizumi. If you want to do things with Oikawa, shouldn’t you do it in your house instead of a car?” Yaku sighed, his arms crossed as Terushima laughed, “Honestly, the two of you can’t seem to get your humans to obey you and let their instincts run wild eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it! It was just one time!”</p><p> </p><p>“One time that caused us an important lead to the Fallen Crows. You understand what this might mean, right, Iwaizumi?”</p><p> </p><p>The venom in Kuroo’s voice was enough to make the rest of them shut up, Terushima opting to play with the silver stud in his tongue while Yaku busied himself with the files in front of him. Their leader leaned back in his chair, his gaze on Iwaizumi has he held up the papers of two men that made Iwaizumi (or rather his host’s heart) scream.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to be reunited with your friends and save them from the moral delusions of the humans, you might want to step up your game. We’ve already started to try and track your car so we can work from there but I need your head in the game, Iwaizumi, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” Iwaizumi muttered as Kuroo smiled, “Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you think it was the right choice to let Suna join the 'wild' humans when they know how dangerous he could be? Or do you sympathise with him?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit slow paced and doesn't have much action but hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna spent the next few days trying to learn what he could about the ‘wild’ humans of the Fallen Crows.</p><p> </p><p>Since Kageyama didn’t want him anywhere near Hinata and he didn’t want Osamu and Sakusa to get into any more fights because of him, the only place he had left was working in the garden after he nearly blew up Kenma’s workshop when he accidentally crossed the wrong wires together when Kenma tried teaching him how to disable a bomb. While Atsumu complained about hating to get dirt under his fingers and how much his knees ached after squatting for several hours, Suna found it surprisingly quite relaxing to work with Tsukishima even though he hardly said a word.</p><p> </p><p>While Suna got to work in harvesting the vegetables before working on planting new seeds, Tsukishima looked up from where he was, leaning against a hoe as golden-brown eyes glared at him. Tsukishima always seemed to have an eternal scowl on his face but the only person who could get rid of it was apparently Bokuto, one of his close friends and lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, were you joking about Atsumu still being inside your head. The guy would never willingly work in the garden if he was in charge.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear him complaining about it occasionally but at the end of the day, it’s what I decide to do with the body that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why has he stuck around even though you took over? I’ve always heard reports of people never coming back once a Soul takes over.”</p><p> </p><p>“If a personality is sometimes strong enough that the person refuses to give up their freedom, their consciousness will still linger. Atsumu is one such person, although I wish he would stop complaining about every little thing if possible,” Suna sighed as Tsukishima snorted, “Atsumu had always been a noisy idiot. I thought the freak twins were the noisy ones but guess I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima detached himself from his tool, bringing it up to plough it into the ground. With so many mouths to feed and hungry idiots always begging for more food, Tsukishima had to expand the garden every few months. Now with Suna, it might be a bit more tricky in dealing with supplies. He was lucky they even had seeds in the markets these days, although he would collect herbs and wild plants to cook once in a while. The boy never thought one of his most random hobbies would come in handy one day, glad that Akiteru had taught him one thing right in making him tend to their mother’s garden whenever he had been too busy to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“When you were in Tokyo, did you see Kuroo-san and Akaashi-san?” Tsukishima asked softly as Suna’s ears pricked up. Now that he thought about it, the person who had been smiling in the photograph on Akaashi’s desk had been…</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Was that why Kuroo was so desperate to get to them now? Suna felt the feelings of desperation and wanting almost too much to bear; how could someone want something so badly to make other people suffer because of it? As a Soul, it felt so wrong but to a human, it was the only thing that spurred them on to survive in their world.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi-san was the Healer who put me into Atsumu’s body. Kuroo-san… he had been the one to capture me and bring me in.”</p><p> </p><p>Strange. Why was he referring to Atsumu as though he was the one he got captured? Suna was just an alien inhabiting Atsumu’s body so why did he feel as though he, Suna, was the one who had gone through all the hell that Atsumu went through in the past?</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the hoe hitting the ground stopped as Tsukishima leaned against it, pressing his forehead against the handle as he took some breaths. Suna wanted to ask what was wrong with him when Tsukishima lifted his face, his eyes looking much more tired than they ever had been as he whispered, “I am so sorry for what they did to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Excusing himself to get some fresh air, Tsukishima walked out of the garden, leaving Suna to stare at the ground as he wondered if he did anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey, Suna! What's up?” a voice called as a hand looped itself around Suna’s neck. He nearly ploughed into the dirt from the force of Bokuto jumping him, the man laughing as he looked around, “Eh? I thought Tsukki would be here most of today.”</p><p> </p><p>“He went out for some fresh air.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a bit of silence between them until Bokuto spoke once more, “About you saying Tsum tsum is still alive, do you think that could be said about others as well?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna didn’t know how he should tell the other humans about it. It is rare for hosts to be able to resist total control of their Soul but it was possible. Atsumu had done it. He didn’t want to give false hope to these humans when they had almost lost it all. They didn’t need to be more burdened about something that never happened.</p><p> </p><p>But after meeting the two men that these two are madly in love with and cared to be reunited in every way they can, Suna did the only thing he thought was right and told Bokuto the truth, “I do not know if they are still alive, but from what I have seen, Akaashi-san and Kuroo-san are very strong people. If anyone can break out of it, it would be them.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto’s eyes widened as tears begin to form in his eyes. The bigger man wrapped Suna in his arms, nearly crushing him in his grip as he thanked him over and over for giving him the news he had yearned for so long.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought they were dead and we would never see them again but when you told us that they are alive… we have hope, even if it is just a little bit, to be reunited with them. I miss Keiji and Tetsurou so much… thank you, Suna. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna hoped he wasn’t planting seeds of hope into Bokuto that would never take fruit, making him question why he was feeling self-doubt and guilt.</p><p> </p><p><em>“It’s because you care for them, you dummy,” </em>Atsumu whispered as Suna leaned into Bokuto, hoping that this man wouldn’t have his heart torn out the same way it had been when he lost the two people he loved the most.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi completed yet another satisfying lecture with his students for the day, most of the young Healers in training smiling at the end of it as they packed away their bags and headed home. He had always found it satisfying to teach the younger generation on how to help others and now that he had managed to find his calling, he was as happy as he could ever get.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job today, Akaashi-sensei,” Oikawa winked as he entered the teaching lounge, the brown-haired man lounging on the couch with a coffee in hand as Akaashi got himself some. Oikawa, like he was, was a Healer and a lecturer in the centre, although he seemed to specialise more on how mingling with aliens could impact earth’s future with the Souls now in charge. Oikawa’s host body had always had a fascination with space, something the Soul within him had come to love as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard Iwaizumi-san got into a little trouble with Kuroo,” Akaashi said as he sat down next to Oikawa, taking a sip from his mug as Oikawa groaned, “As if I expected us to be robbed now that we have taken over everything! Stealing is unthinkable and we were a bit too busy at the moment to even think properly on what to do..”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa were people who never really cared about the rules of PDA, often just kissing and making out in corridors when people pass. While Akaashi himself couldn’t say much about himself and Kuroo doing the same thing, Oikawa took things up a notch and often landed them in more trouble than necessary. Oikawa blamed if on his host who had hormones that ran rampant whenever he was around his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo said he will find them so it should be fine,” Akaashi murmured as he let the coffee hit his throat. He had always wondered how did humans managed to discover such wonderful things such as food but never really enjoyed them for what they were worth. When he had first awakened in this body, the smells and wonders of taste had tipped him over the edge, filling him with euphoria that still hadn’t quite wind down despite inhabiting this body for a few years.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Keiji-chan. Don’t you think Kuroo is a bit too obsessed with hunting down the humans?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi couldn’t deny that Kuroo was beginning to go a little overboard with his methods. He had brought back Atsumu in such a bad state Akaashi had almost fainted at the sight of how many wounds littered the boy’s body. Broken ribs, broken bones, a concussion. Atsumu had actually stayed in a coma for a week because of how intense his injuries were, although Kuroo justified it was so that they could capture him.</p><p> </p><p>In his words, he was still alive so it was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m going to go now. Iwa-chan will be waiting for me in the lobby so see you tomorrow, Keiji-chan,” Oikawa chirped as he quickly discards the paper cup into the bin and walked out, whistling as Akaashi downed his own drink. Once he had cleaned up, he picked up his bags and coat, making his way out of the building and to the parking lot outside, cranking up the engine to pull out into the street.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo had asked why he wanted to remain in the house that they had chosen with Tsukishima and Bokuto before the Souls took over. Tsukishima was a year shy from graduating high school, Kuroo and Bokuto in the same university while Akaashi was studying medicine halfway across the city. Somehow they managed to find a house that managed to fit all of their needs in a small suburb that wasn’t too far from where they all were.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi killed the engine before walking into the house, stepping out of his shoes in the genkan and walking in. He padded into his bedroom, throwing his coat across the chair and pulling off his tie to jump into bed, sinking into the soft sheets as he breathed in the smell of shampoo Kuroo always used. His lover hadn’t been coming home on time most of the days, often staying back in the office trying to find leads on the Fallen Crows. The last time they had actually fallen asleep together had been about three weeks and already Akaashi was missing his presence.</p><p> </p><p>After fixing up a meal for himself and saving a portion for Kuroo, Akaashi sat at the dining table munching on rice and stir fry, his eyes roving over the three empty chairs. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine Bokuto and Tsukishima with them, Tsukishima scowling as Kuroo and Bokuto bickered over who should get the last meat while Akaashi sullenly divided each one up for them to eat.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped he would be able to reunite with them one day.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a matter of time now, if Kuroo was right and that Bokuto and Tsukishima were with the Fallen Crows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Leave them alone. You’ve already taken enough from them, so please, I beg you. Leave Kei and Koutarou alone!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi sighed as he tapped his head, shutting up the voice of the real Akaashi in his mind. While the man was often silent, any mention of his lovers would bring his consciousness back, filling Akaashi with the guilt of taking away everything from him.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t feel guilty. Not when he had helped relieve Akaashi of the worries and all the injustice that humans had done to everyone. No one went hungry anymore, the world was at peace, everyone was happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course they’re happy. It’s because you took everything away from them.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Akaashi snarled as he slammed his chopsticks onto the table, having had lost his appetite and feeling a raging headache coming in. After putting everything into the dishwasher, he stumbled into bed, wishing his lovers would come home to him safe and sound and make him whole again.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to or else he might just drown himself in the guilt Akaashi was giving him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So one thing I want to point out is that while in most cases, humans with Souls in them would lose their personality, if their personality is strong enough, the person's consciousness will remain and once in a while might resurface and speak to the Soul in their body. Also, Souls have a name of their own, much like Suna except that he used his real name instead of Atsumu's because he doesn't feel he could claim Atsumu's body as his own just yet while since Akaashi has had a Soul for quite some time, he thought it was just better to use it instead of his real Soul name (to be told in the future).</p><p>Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When so many new fanfiction are being updated and filling your inbox to the point you forgot to write your own fanfics... gah these few days have been mad (reading more than 50,000 words of fanfics every day and I'm pretty sure I read about 100,000 words yesterday alone).</p><p>Had quite a blast spending quite a bit of time researching how to handle a gun and everything from the internet haha!</p><p>Hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turns out that Suna needed to start from scratch in handling a gun. While he did have Atsumu’s memories of how to hold a gun, he lacked the accuracy the boy once had as well as the agility he had built over the years. Kenma had found it amusing when Suna told him he didn’t know how to fire a gun, the puddinghead engineer muttering something about how Sakusa might find this interesting as they headed out to the shooting range.</p><p> </p><p>The only one there right now was Sakusa, his gloved hands holding onto a BB gun shaped like a glock. Since it was so hard to get real ammunition, Kenma had designed weapons that shot out BB guns that more or less mimicked the recoil and accuracy levels of a real gun. Right now, Sakusa had managed to hit the target painted onto the tree dead centre, the sound of the gun popping filling Suna’s ears as he tried to clap his hands over to block out the noise.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to get used to it. Real guns are much louder than BB guns,” Kenma muttered as Suna tried to stop shaking, “How on earth does no one hear the guns going off?”</p><p> </p><p>“I designed them so that they will be softer. Most of the time, the only thing people can hear is the sound of the BB bullet hitting the bark of the tree but that’s about it. With a real gun, the shot can be so loud you can lose your hearing for a while, even permanently if you’re not used to it. Kageyama, Osamu and Sakusa are some of the few who can use guns well enough that they are allowed to use them when we go out on raids, which is why I’m asking Sakusa to tutor you today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he will even teach me when I’m… like this?” Suna made some gestures at his body as Kenma turned to Sakusa and called out to him, his voice cutting above the sound of the BB bullets going off, “Hey, Sakusa! Teach Suna here how to use some firearms!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stopped firing, turning to scowl at them from behind his mask. As always, Sakusa had a mask protecting his face (while he didn’t get to change them quite as often as he used to, he still wore a mask wherever he went, even going so far to creating clothe masks that were washable so he didn’t need to keep requesting for masks during raids) but the scowl behind it was evident to Suna. He had been avoiding him like the plague ever since he managed to stop Osamu from shooting him in the forest, although he never went out of his way to say anything to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t he have Atsumu’s memories on how to use a gun?” Sakusa scowled as Kenma sighed, “He knows how to hold one but he is too scared to shoot. If you can train him to try and shoot and hit something at least, that would be great.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa growled as Kenma gently shoved Suna towards Sakusa, his eyebrows pinching close as Suna bowed to him, “I will be in your care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Don’t do that; it's disgusting since you’re in Atsumu’s body and he never bows to anyone,” Sakusa snapped as he led Suna towards the shooting range. Kenma excused himself to go back to monitoring his surveillance videos, telling them to come back for lunch soon as he walked back to the base.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. If the sound of the gun scares you so much, wear these ear protectors first. I never wear them since they are coated with other people’s sweat,” Sakusa muttered as he handed over a pair of ear protectors. Suna slung them over his neck for the time being so he could hear what Sakusa was saying, the other boy muttering about how disgusting shared weapons were as he removed the magazine from the gun.</p><p> </p><p>“First thing is to make sure the gun is loaded. Some idiots like to try shooting without checking they have any bullets first but sometimes it goes the other way when a person forgets to turn off the safety and the gun ends up blowing their face-off. It hasn’t happened to us yet, so don’t worry about it,” Sakusa said as Suna’s eyes went wide in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Once you’ve checked the magazine, slide it back in like this,” he showed as he shoved the magazine into the gun with a loud click. Once the magazine was back in, he nudged the gun into Suna’s hands, using his gloved hands to position Suna’s fingers over the gun, placing his right index finger onto the left-hand side of the gun and his thumb over the trigger. He curled the last three fingers around the handle, bringing up Suna’s left hand to curl over his right hand before bringing his arms up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold it like this. Check if you’re comfortable with the position. Never, ever point a gun at someone before you are ready; if you slip and pull the trigger, it’s game over for someone. Once you feel comfortable, steady the gun with your other hand and use it to support the weight of the gun. Make sure all of your fingers are clear of the slide or hammer at the side of the gun; when it goes off, the slide can catch some of your skin in the process and it just hurts a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna already felt very stressed in having to hold the gun but Atsumu seemed to purr in contentment about being able to hold the weapon once more as well as having the feeling of Sakusa’s fingers touching his body. Suna quickly shut down any thoughts Atsumu might want to throw at Sakusa as the other boy kicked his legs into position.</p><p> </p><p>“Your feet should be shoulder-width apart, with the foot opposite your dominant hand about a step past your other foot. Lean forward slightly with your knees bent; when the gun recoils, you won’t be blown right off your feet if you stand wrong and bring up your gun. Aim for the target, putting it in front of your dominant eye. Close your other eye so you won’t be distracted by the imagery sent in and once you’re ready,” Suna felt pressure on his trigger finger and the gun going off, the BB bullet hitting the target slightly off course as he nearly reeled from the shock of it. He hadn’t expected such a powerful kickback from the gun, his hands shaking from holding onto the weapon as Sakusa sighed, “Atsumu used to love shooting guns. He was the one who taught me everything and how to not fear the gun that is in your hands, but rather the one that is pointing in your face.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa dusted his gloved hands on his pants as though trying to remove any germs Suna had before walking away, Suna quickly following him in case he got lost as he squeaked, “Why do you want to teach me on using weapons that can potentially hurt you and your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stopped as he whirled around on his heel, his hand coming up to grab Suna by the throat. Sakusa’s eyes darkened as his grip grew tighter, Suna choking for breath as Atsumu screamed, <em>“Omi-stop!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“The faster I can teach you how to kill your alien buddies, the faster I can get Atsumu back. As much as it disgusts me to even touch you or look at you, I want my boyfriend back,” Sakusa snapped as he released Suna, Suna dropping to his knees as Sakusa walked off, leaving him crouched in the dirt as he tried not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi-kun can be a little harsh about things like this. Don’t worry, he even touched your hands and that’s something! It took him months to even try and sleep right next to me before we went to the good stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why… why do they hate me simply for being what I am? I didn’t choose to be a creature that depended on infesting other lifeforms to live, to breath and see a planet that was never mine?” Suna whispered as he curled into a ball, rocking on his feet as Atsumu sighed, <em>“It’s because they have lost many loved ones. I’m the only one here lucky to have a sibling with me; the rest of them lost everything. Seeing you alive and accepted into the ground makes them wonder if everything had been in vain. But don’t worry, Suna. We can get through this.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Why are you even encouraging me? I’m the reason you lost your body.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, I want my body back so the faster you get to work, the better.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suna smiled as he got to his feet, steadying himself against a tree before heading back to base. Atsumu was right; in order for both of them to come out of this alive, he was going to have to make sure he earns the right to live and earn the humans’ trust.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Kuroo scowled as he saw the abandoned number plate that had been chucked alongside the road. Without it, there was no way to track the missing vehicle and the thief who was now out there with a bunch of rebels. Kuroo could almost feel a headache coming in as he kicked it aside, Yaku groaning at how he shouldn’t destroy evidence before they headed back to the car and towards Tokyo.</p><p> </p><p>Two years. Two years since he obtained this body and was given the task to hunt down humans. Why was it so hard to find a bunch of crows led by an old man in a tiny island country?!<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Kuroo snarled as he stormed into his office an hour later, trying his best not to swipe his papers onto the floor as he sank into his seat. His superiors won’t take kindly about how he had lost them their best lead and this was the chance he had to be promoted even higher and gain recognition. His host had been a rebel once and it took him ages to convince the other Souls that he was not the same person as the real Kuroo Tetsurou was; a cunning man who was willing to sacrifice his life for his friends.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well ha ha. Looks like cat caught your tongue now, Blackcat,</em>” Kuroo purred in the recesses of his mind as he scowled. Blackcat was never a fan of his real name, having adopted the name Kuroo long enough to call it his own. While he had managed to keep Kuroo under wraps most of the time, its when he was the most stressed and tired that the man would come back and taunt him, especially when it involved his friends slipping out of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“One day, Tetsurou, I will find those two and make them one of us and you will be the one watching as they lose their humanity. Do you want that Tetsurou? Do you want to suffer watching your remaining two lovers die out?!” Blackcat all but screamed in his mind as he gripped onto his table. Kuroo merely laughed as Blackcat snared, the old volleyball captain whispering before fading back into Blackcat’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know what they say about crows. With enough of them, they can bring down even a falcon and with Karasuno, they will always look for ways to fly.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo?” a voice called as Kuroo finally managed to get himself back together, managing to straighten himself up when Akaashi walked in, his eyes filled with concern as he noticed on how stressed his partner was.</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t find them?”</p><p> </p><p>“That damned kid removed the license plate so we have no way on tracking the damn car. For all we know, it could be down in a ditch somewhere in Miyagi,” Kuroo snarled as Akaashi reached to touch his shoulders, his fingers moving down his shoulder blades to press into the muscles underneath. Kuroo let out a sigh of relief as Akaashi worked out the knots inside him, sending waves of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“One day, you might be doing this to Bo and Tsukki. Remember how they used to love your massages? Bo would always melt underneath you and Tsukki just turned into a mess when you massage his ass,” Kuroo laughed as Akaashi smiled, “I dream of doing that again one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we will, my little owl. We will. Once I find those damn crows, it won’t be long until peace truly comes over this planet.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn’t notice at how the pressure of Akaashi’s fingers reduced slightly at his words, the window behind him mirroring his smirk as Akaashi whispered, “Yes, I hope so too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the bit of Suna/Sakusa interaction (well technically SakuAtsu since its Atsumu's body but oh well).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Studying for finals is a pain especially when your exam is 24 hours and you can technically look at any resources but you have to answer 4 questions that need 500words answers for each one ughhh!!!! On the bright side, once that is done, I'm graduating and then I need to worry about my interview to get onto a master's course...</p><p>Fanfiction is the only thing keeping me sane these days.</p><p>Aside from flitting between writing random one-shots and juggling between three stories, here is the next chapter! My update days should be ranging every two to three days so stay tuned!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna would have never thought that there would be an actual hot spring in the cavern hideout.</p><p> </p><p>After he had thought of wanting to relax his muscles after his gun training session, having been tense from holding the weapon and almost getting choked by Sakusa, what better way than to soak into the refreshing hot water and relieve himself</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know, we do have a hot spring in here. Old man Ukai actually picked this place because of it,” Atsumu had quipped as Suna muttered to himself about taking a shower. After Sakusa had left him/ them in the forest and he had been forced to make his way back, Suna could only roll around in Kenma’s empty room trying to think of what he had done to piss him off. The only ones who actually didn’t seem to mind his existence were Ukai and Kenma, although the two seemed to come off as the types who didn’t seem to care too much.</p><p> </p><p>With Atsumu guiding him through the tunnels, washbasin in hand and a towel, Suna soon found himself in a large cavern, steam rising into the air from the hot spring that flowed through it. There were some makeshift showers that had been placed next to the wall for people to rinse themselves off before entering (Ukai was still adamant about them respecting the rules of the onsen) so Suna made his way to those and carefully removed his clothes, placing them in a pile at the wall and running the cool water over his head. Once he was done, he slowly stepped into the hot springs that were hidden from the showering area, shielding him from view as he let the warm water soak up the stress from under his skin as he nearly let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Suna turned to stare at the top of the cavern. Above, he could see the now night sky with stars hanging above him. Out of all the species he had inhabited, humans had the best eyesight and were the only ones that had a body that had so many useful functions. They could walk, talk, dance, run, do just about anything if they put their minds to it.</p><p> </p><p>So why were they so dissatisfied with everything they had before the Souls took over? From what he had been taught by Akaashi during his first few days inhabiting Atsumu’s body, the humans had been consumed by all aspects of dominating each other. Everyone competed for jobs, a better life, poverty and the threat of war loomed across the world. They were destroying the planet, laying waste to the delicate ecosystem that was the finest ever recorded in the history of the universe, all because they wanted more.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Thinking stuff again?” </em>Atsumu asked as Suna sighed. He had this conversation with Atsumu quite a few times but he never seemed to get anywhere with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Atsumu. Why do humans keep wanting to hurt others when they have so much more?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We’re humans. We’re greedy bastards by nature so I guessed that’s just how things worked. Yeah sure it can be a pain in the ass to always have to crack your brains to do well in things and fight on the court until you feel like you’re about to die, but the feeling of just being able to be out there striving for something, that’s what made life worth it. When you guys came in and just decided to make everyone docile, you took away the main thing we treasured; our freedom.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We released you from your sins and your sinful ways. You were killing your planet and each other for the mere purpose of pleasure.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you blame us for wanting to start wars when other countries could just nuke us with a press of a button?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you need to destroy the forests and animals? You could have just switched to other eco-friendly products.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, so now you want to act like an environmentalist and protest against global warming? Come on man! That was my ancestors’ fault; we’re just living in the shit they came up with.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How about the fact you want to hurt others? How about all these emotions coursing through me right now? never in my life have I ever felt this… confused.” Suna reached and cupped his hands into the water, slowly lifting it up to reflect his face. Atsumu’s face stared back at him, clear blue eyes staring back as Suna whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, for all the faults that humans have done to themselves and the planet, why are you so insistent on remaining as you are. I came here to find out why that is the case and why I think my brethren may be wrong so please, just tell me your answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stayed silent for a while, the sound of water dripping into the water filling the air as he sighed, <em>“Well, Suna. How would you feel if someone took control of your life?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if it is for the better.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But you wouldn’t have a choice to do what you want. Even if it makes your life better, would you still want to do it?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suna bit his lip as he tried to think of the words as Atsumu chuckled, his voice vibrating through his head as he said, <em>“Sometimes, just because something was done because of good intentions, doesn’t mean everyone would be happy about it.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The sound of splashing interrupted his thoughts as Suna quickly stiffened, his back straightening as he heard a familiar sigh filling the air. He peeked around the wall to see Osamu sinking into the water, a soft sigh releasing from his mouth as he closed his eyes just as Kenma called out, “Hey Osamu. Isn’t it too late to have a dip?”</p><p> </p><p>“The same could be said for yourself,” Osamu drawled as Kenma scowled, “I work better at night.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma joined him in the water, the blond hair boy moving to sit next to Osamu as Osamu leaned his head against the side. As Suna peered at him, he felt his eyes moving across Osamu’s body, drinking in hard abs and soft skin that had been scarred from years of being on the run. The other Miya twin was built a bit stronger than his younger brother and while Atsumu was all about being elegant, Osamu had a rugged look on him that made him look good without having to even try.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Are you trying to say my identical twin is hotter than me?!” </em>Atsumu yelled in his head as Suna blushed, wondering what he was just thinking as Kenma spoke up, “Are you having trouble sleeping again?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's normal,” Osamu muttered as he sank slightly deeper into the water. His upper torso sank into the water, leaving his head exposed as Kenma sighed, “You’ve gotten worse since Atsumu was taken. Are you still having nightmares of him?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“I thought that idiot had stopped having nightmares long ago,” </em>Atsumu hissed as Osamu grunted, “What of it?”<br/><br/></p><p>“You never liked having to go out on raids or taking night shifts. You always preferred to be in the kitchen so why are you so worked up in getting your shooting skills right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I failed to protect my brother and Kita-san. I won’t lose Sakusa or anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean you have to run yourself down so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kenma. Don’t tell me you don’t feel the slightest bit of guilt that you failed to save your friends? Kuroo-san and Akaashi-san could have been safe if one of you knew how to shoot better, knew better on what to do than to let them get captured and get infested. I knew my brother would rather die than become one of them but I let him run off on his own and…” Osamu growled as he lifted a handful of water into the air, the moon shining into his palm as a stray tear dropped into it, “look at him now. My brother is here but not here at the same time. It reminds me of Kita-san… of what became of him because I was too weak.”</p><p> </p><p>The name Kita rang a bell in Suna’s mind as Osamu sank into the water, letting his hair float in the surface as he tried to drown in his sorrows. Kenma didn’t say a word as Osamu stayed under for a while before coming back out, excusing himself to leave the hot springs. Suna heard his footsteps walking away as he slowly peeked from his hiding spot, Kenma’s golden eyes locking onto him as he sighed, “You’ve been here the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Suna mumbled as he slowly waded towards Kenma. His body was feeling a bit hot now that he had been in the hot springs for a good while, Atsumu conveniently forgetting to tell him that staying inside for too long might make him dizzy as he climbed out of the water. Kenma extracted himself from it as well, both of them running themselves with cold water before shoving themselves into clothes, making their way to Kenma’s room that now doubled as Suna’s room since he needed to have someone keeping an eye on him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma moved to sit at his laptop as Suna laid out the futon, the slow sound of typing filing the room as Suna slowly asked, “Uh, Kenma? Does Osamu hate me even though I am technically in his brother’s body? Atsumu is still here isn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma stopped his typing as he swivelled around to look at Suna, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu can be a bit hardheaded. I thought it was a miracle that Sakusa would even go near you considering what happened but it will take a while with Osamu.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma fiddled with the hem of his jumper for a bit, leaving Suna to crawl into the futon before saying, “Try and talk to him in the kitchen tomorrow. It might help ease things between you two.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve run out again?” Makki groaned as they checked their stock of supplies. With a group of growing young boys that needed all the food they could get and the increasing number of times they had almost got caught in stealing stuff (technically it wasn’t stealing since the Souls didn’t use any money to exchange for goods these days), it was hard to even go out on a raid once a month.</p><p> </p><p>With the twins, they had been good in getting in and out but with Atsumu out of the picture now and Osamu not wanting to leave the cavern, Makki and Matsun had taken to be the main breadwinners for the group. Kageyama and Hinata were learning well but they still needed to learn how to stop bickering over every little thing. Daishou on the other hand, the boy had seemed very unfocused on his training and during the raids, almost having them got caught when he failed to look out for Seekers.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Seekers, there was one that they didn’t want to run into under any circumstances. Matsun didn’t have what it takes to take him down even if it means putting their lives at risk.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have a choice. We need to get more supplies within the next few days. Organise a raid party and a list of supplies we need to get. Daishou and Sakusa can be used to back you up when it comes to it. Kageyama and Hinata are still new to this so it might be best to go with the older ones for now,” Ukai sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Dealing with the young uns was driving him slightly mad and as much as he wished he could help them with the raids, he didn’t have the strength to hold up a gun and have the mental capacity to think about whether he should shoot to kill.</p><p> </p><p>“We will get to it immediately,” Makki said as Ukai nodded, “Thank you for taking on this dangerous mission.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love hotspring scenes (hope it wasn't too random to just throw in hotsprings into a cavern of all places but a girl can dream right?)</p><p>Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this!</p><p>Also wrote an IwaOi, SemiShira and UshiSaku (yep as much as I love SakuAtsu I also like this ship) yesterday so if you're interested in more random fluff and angst, check those out on my profile!</p><p>Now, back to work (groaning at having to read a 48 page research paper with another 38 pages or so to go).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we are at chapter 10! Thanks for sticking around with this story for so long and hope you guys continue to enjoy reading it!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Inarizaki volleyball club room was quiet and dark, the few members that still remained huddled in a group as they tried to warm themselves up with the tiny heater. Steam escaped from their mouths as the boys did their best to stay warm, their winter jackets barely helping them from freezing to death as they tried to cling onto hope.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The ragtag group of boys had found a home with their old team at their high school. With some of the volleyball team members having had managed to survive getting infested, by a miracle they managed to come together in their old school and find solace with each other, working together to try and find ways to survive. Luckily for them, they lived in the outskirts of the city so it took a long time for Seekers to come on the prowl for ‘wild’ humans than it did in the bigger cities. The first few months were hard, trying to establish a system on how they could go out and get food or finding ways to defend themselves. Some fell to the fear of getting caught, others getting caught in the crossfire of trying to escape and getting captured. They never killed them, always dragging them away despite their begging and pleas to be spared.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In the end, only the Miya twins and Kita Shinsuke remained. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aran had been one of the last few to be captured. He had gone on a food raid and never came back, the others fearing the worse as they prepared to flee their hideout. While the boys had taken to staying in various different locations, they had ended up going back to the school since it was one of the few places where Seekers wouldn’t normally be able to find them. They had been lucky so far for not getting caught but luck could only last so long.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu blew at his fingertips, his body wracked with cold as his twin brother shivered. Atsumu was wrapped in his thin Inarizaki team jacket, reluctant to part with it as Osamu sighed, slowly removing his jacket to pull it over Atsumu and bringing his body closer. Atsumu shifted in his sleep, muttering something about onigiri and tuna before letting his head sink against Osamu, making his twin groan at how heavy he was as Kita laughed softly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“At least some things don’t change,” he smiled as his eyes gazed over the younger twin. Kita had always been the mother/ father of the team, making sure everyone was well fed and rested for games. Even after the invasion happened, he still took on the role well, helping to make sure his team stayed calm and looked out for each other. But Kita was also human and even he suffered from the stress of losing his teammates one by one. Aran’s capture had been the one to hit him the worse; when he didn’t return for a day, Kita had already assumed the worse and relocated them from Aran’s house to the school.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu wished he could comfort his senpai the best he could. He had admired him ever since he stepped into Inarizaki, the boy being the mediator between the twins when scuffles broke out between them. even when everything went bad and the twins would sometimes go at each others’ throats, Kita would always find a way to calm them down. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Kita-san, I will protect you from them, I promise,” Osamu whispered as Kita chuckled, reaching to give Osamu a pat on the head, “That’s my line. But thank you for the offer, Samu.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Kita leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on his kohai’s forehead, making the younger blush at the gesture. Kita had been doing that ever since Osamu had woken up crying and wishing to be with his parents, the only thing comforting him being the feeling of Kita’s lips on his forehead. Somehow, it reminded him of his mother kissing him, telling him how much she loved him and how he would be alright.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Just before Osamu could close his eyes, Kita pressed a finger to his lips as his eyes darted to the door, his ears prickling up to pick up the sound of a car pulling into the compound. Osamu’s eyes widened in fear as light began to flood the area, followed by some voices as Kita hissed to him to wake Atsumu up.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Eh, what's going on?” Atsumu mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, his twin begging for him to shut up as Kita hissed, “Both of you, get out of the window and get into the neighbourhood that’s behind the school. Go to my house and take everything you can and run for it. Don’t ever come back here.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Senpai, what…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Go. Now!” Kita hissed as he began to barricade the door, his arms moving chairs to stack in front of the door as light flooded from under the door. The twins tried to stop themselves from screaming as pounding began to issue, Kita doing his best to hold it back as Osamu threw open the window and urged his twin through. Atsumu was close to crying as he quickly crawled through the window, tears spilling onto his cheeks as he fought back the urge to fight with his senpai. Osamu quickly hoisted hi brother out before turning to do the same, the sound of the door being broken down hitting his ears as he turned to look at Kita one last time. The boy didn’t falter as the door broke down, light flooding into the room just as Osamu managed to slip into the bushes that lined the back of the clubroom, a voice shouting out that they had captured Kita alerting the others as it snapped, “Where are the others? I know there are more of you wild ones here.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s just me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not use lying human. It's only a matter of time until you’re all found.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“As if I would ever betray my kind.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There was the sound of a crack and a yell as a body thud onto the ground, the sound of scuffling filling the air as Atsumu stood up, balling his fists as he tried to climb into the room as Osamu yanked him back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be an idiot!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But Samu!!! Kita-san.. we can’t just leave him there.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. But we have to or else it would have all been for nothing.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu clamped back the tears as he heard his senpai being dragged out, screaming at how he would never yield to them until he was silenced. From the sound of the door of the car opening and a body being thrown inside, the twins knew that this may be the last time they ever saw their senpai again as he was. Even so, they couldn’t do anything more but break down and sob at how defenceless they were, sitting in the cold until the snow began to rain above their head, coating them in white powder as Osamu looked down at his brother. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu was curled into him, a sobbing mess as he pulled him against him. Seeing him cry like that reminded him of their childhood days where Atsumu would often end up crying if he didn’t get the toy he wanted or if he lost in a game, Osamu always being the only one being able to calm him down after a tantrum. He would hold him against his chest, rocking with him until he calmed down, his hand combing through his black hair as he shushed him. Osamu did the same thing now, pressing a soft kiss to his brother’s forehead as Atsumu sobbed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He will never let Atsumu go like he was forced to with Kita.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Never again will he let someone he loved get taken away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Osamu bucked up from his bed, his head throbbing as he tried to quell the headache. His heart slammed into his chest as he took deep breaths, doing his best to calm himself down as he looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. The numbers 5:00 bled red in the dark, Osamu groaning as he slowly got up and changed his clothes, moving to head off to the kitchen to begin prepping the meals for the day.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for him, he had found a haven in cooking. He had always enjoyed cooking and with most of the crew too busy with missions and training to even learn how to boil rice, Osamu had taken it onto himself to make sure everyone was well-nourished for their battle against the Souls. Osamu had to be careful to ration the food but with most of the inhabitants being teenage boys with huge appetites, there was only so much he could do to satisfy them.</p><p> </p><p>His footsteps bounced off the walls as he walked towards the kitchen, his hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers as he tried to warm himself up. The cavern was cold when no one lit up a fire and the fact it was so early and autumn made things worse. Osamu dreaded having to do a shift later that night as a lookout but being away from the cavern also helped him clear his thoughts and keep his act together.</p><p> </p><p>What he didn’t expect to find was the lights to the kitchen on and the sound of someone squeaking breaking the silence as he poked in to see his twin trying to boil the rice only to nearly set it on fire. Osamu nearly chuckled at the sight, remembering how many times Atsumu had burned rice rather than cook it when his twin looked up, bright blue eyes looking into his brown ones as he stammered, “I am so sorry. I didn’t know Atsumu didn’t know how to cook!”</p><p> </p><p>The politeness in his words and the fact his twin was even trying to make breakfast set a sinking feeling in his stomach as Osamu groaned, stalking over and grabbing the pot from his hand. He walked to the sink and let cool water flow into the pot, saving whatever rice he could as Suna muttered, “Osamu-san, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that. It's weird. What the hell were you doing in the kitchen this early?”</p><p> </p><p>“I um… I thought maybe I should get to know you better since…” Suna muttered as his face turned pink, Osamu trying not to grunt at how stupid his brother looked right now. Atsumu was never one to be meek and shy, always boisterous and poking his nose into other people’s business when he shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>How he wished he could just rip the alien out of his brother’s neck and squash him like a bug.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Suna wasn’t like the other Souls who try and force humans to get infested. While Osamu had been suspicious about his intentions in joining their group, it was quite clear that Suna just wanted to know more about them and how humans work. It could be a trick for all he knew but for now, Osamu felt he could almost… almost stand the presence of the Soul near him.</p><p> </p><p>If Sakusa was willing to give him a lesson in using a gun, which never happened, guess he could let him make some onigiri.</p><p> </p><p>Suna took that as a cue to step in and both of them began to work on making the triangular-shaped food. Atsumu hadn’t been great in cooking but as Suna watched how Osamu kneed the food into the triangle shape and stuffing pickled plums into them, he soon began to get the hang of it, even enjoying it to a certain degree.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu tried his best not to look at the Soul and how happy it seemed to look. The way he smiled was genuine unlike most of the haughty smiles Atsumu had always put up to give out confidence. His eyes narrowed with concentration as he made the onigiri, Osamu thinking of the times he used to be in the kitchen with Atsumu as they helped their mum with food. Atsumu would always fail miserably and end up crying, turning the place into a warzone as he pelted his ruined food at Osamu. Osamu would tell for him to man up until their mother shoved them out of the kitchen, warning them they wouldn’t have dinner if they failed to behave that day.</p><p> </p><p>Being with Suna almost reminded him of the good old days where everything was fine and his family was whole.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew that would never happen.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t his brother, and he didn’t know how long he could take until he decided to rip the Soul out of him and get him back.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoped you liked a bit of their backstory! I might have messed up a bit on the time line and what not but hey, hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite how tricky it is to write this story, I'm so happy many people are enjoying reading this! I didn't expect it to get so philosophical and make you think about the thin line between right and wrong but as a psychology student, I do find it very interesting to see how people think and how they would act in a situation.</p><p>Went on a bit of an angst train last night and wrote several one shots of pure angst but hey, this chapter is still ready to go!</p><p>Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna is starting to feel a little bit more comfortable being in the cavern with the wild humans. After he started helping out in the kitchens, Osamu warmed to him ever so slightly (by that meaning he would ask him to pass the salt and pepper and maybe actually try and cook something). Ukai would normally be talking to him and answering his questions on the way humans lived and certain philosophical questions that clashed with Soul ideals. Slowly, Suna was beginning to realise just why these humans were resisting so much; the answer was so simple and yet, for a Soul, it would almost be hard to comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>Taking away the bad qualities of a person by taking away their very existence. That was more of a death sentence than a cure.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had also taken to chatting with Suna, asking him about the alien worlds he had visited and what it was like to be in outer space. While Kageyama didn’t approve of his partner being too close to Suna, in exchange for keeping them entertained, Hinata had began to teach Suna how to do close-range fighting. While Atsumu had the moves and the skills to fight, with Suna being too afraid to even land a punch out of fear of hurting Hinata, it led to him being thrown back into basics on the training mat.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Atsumu-san would have been able to throw Kagayema across the room if he had the chance,” Hinata mused as he crouched in front of Suna, who now lay battered on the ground. He wasn’t enjoying the fighting one little bit; it was still better than using a gun but he hated how his body hurt afterwards and how the small boy had managed to twist his body into ungodly positions. Hinata may look a bit airheaded and sometimes didn’t seem to grasp the easiest concepts, he made up with agility and instinct, able to twist a practice knife out of Kageyama’s hand without much of a problem and throwing Daishou across the room or crashing into the practice mat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying,” he muttered as Hinata laughed, passing him a bottle of water as he gratefully took a swig. Hinata sat down beside him, Suna passing the bottle to him as Hinata took a swig from it as well, smacking his lips as he sighed, “Man, water after a workout is the best!”</p><p> </p><p>Aside from being in the kitchen with Osamu and speaking to Ukai about their ways, Hinata was just about the only other person he could talk to without feeling judged. This human who had lost everything actually trusted him; Suna didn’t know why he was so forgiving after everything his race had done to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata… I don’t mean to pry, but you mentioned before that you knew Ukai-san from school?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. His grandson was my volleyball coach at Karasuno! Stingyshima and Bakayama were on the team as well so we all knew him one way or another. I actually had some one-on-one training with him when I was in my first year, trying to improve my volleyball skills. Yeesh, it was so hard!! Old man Ukai was way worse than Ukai-san and he was relentless even as he taught us how to survive in the wild like this,” Hinata sighed as he shuddered at the memory of the old man throwing him across the room more times than he could count or his yelling in his ear when Hinata failed to properly hold a knife, twisting it the wrong way and nearly cutting himself in the process. Despite all his faults, Hinata had managed to become an efficient fighter; if he could keep his bickering with Kageyama to a minimum, they might actually be allowed to try and drive to get more supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighed as he backed up against the wall, letting himself relax just a little bit as he patted the spot next to him for Suna to join him. Hinata leaned back as he sighed, his fingers holding onto the bottle as he looked at the training room around him, the various weapons on display and the training mats littering the ground that had prevented them from getting more injured than if they had to fight on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I thought that I was going to be the next Little Giant, playing on the court, going to Nationals (which we did when I was in my first year!), maybe going overseas to train on the beach and getting better and than signing up onto a team and winning many Games! I wanted to continue standing on the court and hitting each and every ball set to me. I wanted to become the ace, someone that people would look up to on the court, but here I am now, fighting to survive against aliens I don’t even know how they look like.</p><p> </p><p>I was lucky I survived. We were at a training camp in school and Old Man Ukai was the one to tell us of what's happening. His grandson was a bit sceptical about what he was telling us but after we saw the news of what was going on, Old Man Ukai immediately began to move us away from civilisation as fast as he could. We couldn’t get onto any transport since it was too risky if we got caught so we had to move in small groups across the night, walking in the cover of darkness. It was a nightmare, those first few months. Without my volleyball training, I might not have been able to endure all that walking and ducking for cover when Seekers came to look for us. In the early days, it was so common to see people getting dragged out of their homes, pleading to be spared. By that time, Tokyo had nearly been taken over as well as the other bigger prefectures.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t even go home to see what happened to my family. Kageyama hadn’t had much ties with his family to begin with, his parents always out of the house and his sister had moved away for work so he wasn’t too bothered about it. Tsukishima lost his brother and mother to them and….” Hinata’s voice nearly broke as he said the names, “Yamaguchi and Yachi were taken as well.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi and Yachi caved in when they tried to find their families despite Ukai’s warnings. Yamaguchi tried to go home with Yachi, only for them to get caught and never come back. Tsukishima tried to save them but there was nothing he could do about it. If he had run out and try to help, he would have been captured as well. We could only watch as they got dragged away into vans, shoved inside and driven off. Slowly, our group dwindled. Tanaka and Nishinoya-senpai were the next to go, staying back to fight when we fled into the mountains. Narita-san, Ennoshita-san and Kinoshita-san went missing during a raid. We don't even know what happened to the previous third years because they were away at college and we couldn't risk contacting them even though I wanted to know whether they survived.</p><p> </p><p>Even Takeda-sensei and Ukai-san were taken. Our group fell from having the ten of us to just the three of us within four months. I almost lost it then, if Kageyama hadn’t been by my side. Ukai made a rule for us to never try and find them since it would mean getting captured so we never did find out where they are or if they were even alive.</p><p> </p><p>Once we had established a system in the hideout, we began to go out on small raids in the city. By a miracle, we manage to come across Bokuto-san and Kenma-san who escaped from Tokyo after losing Akaashi-san and Kuroo-san. We found them  in a warehouse trying to steal food and brought them back. Daishou-san nearly killed Kageyama in a scuffle when he didn’t believe we were human after losing his girlfriend and his team months back and had been surviving on his own. The Miya twins and Sakusa-san came after that. By some red string of fate, people from my previous life had come together in this crisis and worked together to survive. Even though I lost my family, I’m glad to have the one I have now with my team.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna could feel his heartbreak at Hinata’s story, thinking of all the people who had been snatched away from their lives. They had all lost everything and still had a lingering feeling of hope that everything would be alright. Despite how impossible it would be for them to completely save everyone, with their teamwork and their companionship, Suna could almost see these crows rising from the depths of the earth and taking flight, bringing down every big bird of prey that was out there.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s enough of my sad story, Suna-san. Can you tell me more about when you were some sort of alien in that dessert planet? It reminds me of Tatooine from Star Wars and I’m pretty sure one of the aliens you were in might have been from Star Wars as well!” Hinata chirped as Suna smiled, raking his mind as he began to tell his tale of being a wandering fox in a dessert in a galaxy far, far, away.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shit. Shit. Shit!” Bokuto cursed as he swung his arm, his gun trying to take aim at the Seekers chasing them. They had been so close; so close to not getting caught and finally escaping the hell that was Tokyo when they had been caught. They were supposed to rendezvous with a person who promised safe passage for them out of the city. Kuroo hadn’t been willing to buy it but the look in the person’s eyes had been so sincere that Bokuto had jumped into it right away, his childish mind telling him that this person was a good guy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Turns out he was very wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was in the early days where they had no idea on how to tell human from Soul. While quite a number of people had already been infested, the signs of knowing who was who hadn’t quite been confirmed yet. Bokuto had been foolish to think that everyone was trustworthy; the Souls had taken over so quickly under the pretence of that they were going to save everyone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Surrounded by steels containers and warehouses, they didn’t have anywhere to run. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on now, put your hands up in the air and come with us. We won’t harm you,” the man smirked as he raised a gun at them. Akaashi was holding Kenma in his arms, the smaller boy trembling as he tried to block out the sounds of people shuffling towards them. Kuroo and Bokuto stood in front of them, Kuroo with a gun in his hand as Kuroo yelled, “The hell we will.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The Seeker sighed as he slowly put the gun down on the ground and kicked it towards Bokuto, the boy gaping at the weapon as the Seeker smiled, “Now, are you going to kill an unarmed man like me?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Bo, do it!” Kuroo yelled as he raised his gun, the Seeker’s smile never leaving his face as Bokuto picked up the gun. His hands shook as he took aim, trying to get a shot but his hands were shaking too much. They were going to die here… they had no way out…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Bo!” Kuroo yelled just as the sound of cars entering the vicinity filled the air. Kenma cried out as he clapped his hands over his ears, the sound of screeching tyres making him go mad as Kuroo shouted, “Dammit it!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He let loose a shot, the bullet digging into the man’s chest as he cried out. Even as he fell to the ground, more people were beginning to flood in, guns and tasers in hand as Kuroo shot at them. His hands never wavered as he shouted for the rest of them to run, screaming for his lovers and best friend to run. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi slowly peeled Kenma away from him, whispering to the shaking blonde that everything would be ok before giving him a hug. He slowly pushed him towards Bokuto, Bokuto’s eyes widening as Akaashi gave him a kiss on the lips, his blue eyes never wavering as he whispered, “You’re the only one who can carry him out of there safely. Go.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Akaashi. Nononono. I can’t… not without you two.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You will. I know it,” Akaashi smiled as he kissed him one more time before turning to run towards Kuroo, snatching up the gun from the ground and shooting at the Seekers. Bokuto howled as he picked up Kenma and ran for cover, running down the street as he heard the sound of gunshots filling the air and a yell. Bokuto only had time to turn back to see his lovers falling to the ground, their bodies twitching as they were tasered before being bounded up and dragged into waiting vehicles, Kuroo trying to bite his way out as Akaashi lifted his head to shake at him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Run,” he pleaded as Bokuto did as he was told, running and running and running until his feet nearly bled and he finally collapsed in a warehouse far from their initial hideout. Kuroo had chosen the area because of the number of places that could be used as safe houses, having told them where and how to hide out. Bokuto had luckily paid attention to his words, his arms now wrapped around Kenma as he tried to stop the boy from shaking.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>How were they going to survive without Kuroo and Akaashi now?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think it's been long overdue with what happened to Akaashi and Kuroo. Hope it settles some of your thoughts about it!</p><p>Also, just a random thought but I just started an OsaSuna and SakuAtsu Frozen au haha! (just for the heck of listening to the twins singing "Do you wanna build and snowman". Check it out here under <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160882/chapters/58181992">Frozen Heart</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter is here guys! I have an idea mapped out for this story but currently, a little bit preoccupied with writing some Disney aus so this might come out a bit slower (there will still be about two to three chapter releases a week) so don't worry about it! If you're interested, the two Disnye aus are based on Frozen (Miya twins and of course, SakuAtsu and OsaSuna centric) and Hercules (BokuAka 'cause Bokuto is too ripped to not be Hercules). You can check them out here:</p><p>Hercules au: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194803/chapters/58277812">The Adventures of the Hero Bokuto Koutarou</a> BokuAka centric</p><p>Frozen au : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160882/chapters/58181992">Frozen Heart</a> SakuAtsu, OsaSuna centric</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kaashi… Tetsu…” Bokuto moaned in his sleep as Tsukishima slowly turned to face him. His lover had been a lot of nightmares of late ever since Suna came into the picture. Ever since Suna brought up the prospect that it was possible to return humans to their normal states, Bokuto had been seen whispering to himself in their room, telling Akaashi and Kuroo that they will save them. Tsukishima did his best to steer away from the topic since he didn’t want to have the false hope of being able to get his lovers back when they were truly beyond saving.</p><p> </p><p>He thought it was some miracle that he managed to find not one, but three people who loved him equally and deeply. Tsukishima thought he would die a single salty old man who shouts at the kids for making too much noise but the moment he stepped into Gym 3 in Shinzen High, the sight of the three of them playing volleyball, their movement fluid and connected to one another took his breath away. Kuroo with his signature smirk and laugh as he managed to block Bokuto’s spike, the owl shouting at how unfair it was while Akaashi had sighed that it was their win. Lev, their unlucky ward had crashed to the ground, too tired to even continue as he begged his captain for mercy before the rooster-headed man turned to notice the tall blonde standing in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Oya?” Akaashi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oya oya?” Bokuto hooted with a smirk, his eyebrows wagging as Kuroo joined in, “Oya oya oya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always greet people like that?” he mumbled as Kuroo grinned, “Nope we don’t. And you’ve come in at just the right time, Glasses-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>What was supposed to be a single session of learning how to block turned into multiple sessions across the training camp. For some reason, he managed to swap contacts with the three of them, forming what was soon known as the Third Gym Squad. While their groupchat was often filled with random questions and bickering between Bokuto and Kuroo about who was hotter on the court to who could block one of Ushijima’s balls, he often found a bit of solace in the chaos with them. Somehow, seeing them bicker made him wish he could be with them physically instead of just being on the phone miles away from them. He wanted to see Akaashi smiling at him, Kuroo and Bokuto trying to wrestle him away from one another as they try to claim him as their disciple.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere along the line, he came to know that the three of them were actually more than just friends. While he wasn’t completely taken by surprise due to the fact that they were all so close being captains that go to training camps often (with Akaashi being their main setter), he was surprised that he was taken into the fold of things. He didn’t know how it happened, but the next thing he knew, they were going on group dates, the three of them even coming to crash at the Tsukishima residence during the holidays under the pretence of sightseeing when they just wanted to annoy the hell out of him.</p><p> </p><p>When he entered his second year, Bokuto had secured a spot in a League team and was on his way to becoming a pro player while Kuroo had gotten into a top university to study chemistry. Akaashi was to join him a year later in the same university to study literature and Tsukishima would have done the same if everything hadn’t fallen apart.</p><p> </p><p>The invasion happened so quickly no one even had time to react. Under the pretence that a virus had broken loose and people needed to get vaccinated as soon as they can, people were asked to go to the hospital to get vaccinated no matter what their age. Tsukishima had found it odd that such a thing had happened so quickly and the fact that they had even come up with a vaccine that fast worried him even more.</p><p> </p><p>Even Kuroo and Akaashi seemed to think that something was wrong. Instead of going for it, they holed out in their homes, refusing to leave. Tsukishima went to school as normal, slowly beginning to notice the changes in the people around him. Teachers who had been utter assholes were now very nice and friendly with their students, rowdy kids were now saints. It made him wonder if their brains had been rewired or something.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Old Man Ukai dropped the bomb on them and told them what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Aliens invading earth by infesting humans? That was almost too much for Tsukishima to take.</p><p> </p><p>But now as he realised how much his home had changed, his mother and brother having had gone for the vaccination and being much more cheerful and happy than normal, he knew that it might just be true. Everyone who had gone for the so-called vaccination had been taken over.</p><p> </p><p>How did he not notice that something was off about his own family?</p><p> </p><p>Ukai didn’t leave them that much time to think. They were told to destroy all of them electronic devices; phones be damned, the old man crushed them with a pole once all of them had whipped them out and asked them to head out immediately. They were never to return to school or go home; from then on, they were refugees.</p><p> </p><p>What was supposed to be a sick joke turned out to be a reality. More people were being forced to go for the ‘vaccination’ and the signs of the aliens appearing on the streets were even more. They began to identify those who had been taken over as those with bright blue eyes and that helped in them steering away from them. Ukai managed to get them all sunglasses; Tsukishima stuck to contacts since he hated not being able to see well. That trick could only work for so long; before they knew it, one by one they were being picked off even as they tried to get food.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima could still never forgive himself for what happened with Yamaguchi and Yachi. The two of them had snuck out from the camp to go home, Tsukishima being unable to stop them until he realised they were long gone. Even as he ran to his childhood friend’s home, he could see them already being taken away, begging and pleading to be spared before being tossed into the car. Tsukishima could see Mrs Yamaguchi, the kind woman who had treated him like her own son all these years standing at the door, a creepy smile on her face as she watched her son being taken away.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Tadashi. You will be much happier once you go through the treatment.”</p><p> </p><p>The words had sent chills down Tsukishima’s spine as he ran back to base, telling everyone to pack and leave since their location was no compromised. They began to move once more, slowly making their way further and further from Miyagi towards the safe haven Ukai had told them about.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they made it there, only three of them remained from Karasuno. While Hinata and Kageyama had each other, Tsukishima still had no idea whether his lovers were even alive. Tokyo had been one of the first cities to be hit and without his phone, he couldn’t contact them. He spent nights worrying about their safety and whether they were even still human; he often woke up to nightmares of them being dragged away by force, Kuroo and Bokuto trying to fight back as Akaashi pleaded to be spared. Tsukishima could only watch from afar as he screamed to himself for being weak and not being able to help, his hands glued to his sides as he tried to force himself to move.</p><p> </p><p>When they stumbled across Bokuto and Kenma when out on a raid, Tsukishima had almost collapsed at the sight of his lover. Seeing Bokuto alive almost made him crumble as he fell into him, the older boy holding onto him as he begged for forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t save them,” Bokuto had sobbed as Kenma leaned into Hinata, not speaking a word as the orange-haired boy corded his fingers through his hair. Tsukishima later learned that Akaashi and Kuroo had been taken when trying to protect the two of them and Bokuto blamed himself for not being able to pull the trigger when he had the chance.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he saw the two of them was about six months after he met Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>He had been on a raid with Matsun and Makki, two of their newest additions to the group of ragtag refugees. The two of them had also lost their ace and setter to the Souls and now helped with the crows in getting the food supplies. They were just about the only ones who knew how to drive a car without crashing it, the two of them having found ways to get food without getting caught. Tsukishima had tagged along to provide extra security; he had learned how to use gun and was much more level headed than the other idiots who had been trained.</p><p> </p><p>As he sat in the car waiting for Makki and Matsun to return, he watched as the streets filled with people. Most humans now had Souls in them and if he was to be honest, he found the happiness in the air to be very creepy. Not a single person had a sad look on their faces, everyone looking contented and happy as they go about their daily lives. Children walked hand in hand with their parents, couples going out on dates as students went to school. It was almost eerie at how everything was almost a bit too perfect; it didn’t make sense of how people could actually enjoy being so free.</p><p> </p><p>Now that everything was done for the benefit of mankind and everything was basically free (meaning they technically weren’t stealing food), the world seemed to have lost almost all of its meaning. Competitions had been removed, war and hunger had been replaced with peace and plenty.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt that it was all to wrong to make everything right just like that.</p><p> </p><p>As he stared out at the streets, his hand curled around the glock strapped around his leg, his ears caught the sound of a familiar laugh as he nearly barreled out of the door. Walking in the streets hand in hand were Kuroo and Akaashi, the older boy laughing at something Akaashi had said. The two of them look happy and well, the smiles on their faces contented as they walked. Tsukishima was close to jumping out of the car and running towards them, to hug them and kiss them. He wanted to bask in their warmth once more, to be held in their arms with Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo ducked in for a kiss, Akaashi humming as he allowed the man to kiss him. No one seemed to care that they were doing so, Tsukishima’s heart clenching at the sight at how they had always needed to do everything behind closed doors. When Kuroo opened his eyes though, Tsukishima felt his heart drop as he saw the bright blue telltale signs of a Soul lurking beneath those eyes. Kuroo’s warm brown eyes were gone, the blue eyes he had now giving him an almost cold sinister look to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima knew he would never be able to pull the trigger if he had been caught by one of them. He could never hurt the ones he loved so much.</p><p> </p><p>He refused to go on raids after that, opting to work in the garden that no one refused to work on. Years of being forced to do gardening finally came in handy as he drowned himself in the soil, planting seeds and watching them grow into fruits and vegetables to be used.</p><p> </p><p>He would never step out of the cavern again if it meant risking bumping into the ones that he loved.</p><p> </p><p>He would never be able to hold the gun to their heads and end their misery.</p><p> </p><p>So when he heard from Suna that they could be saved, he thought it was almost too good to be true.</p><p> </p><p>But as he watched Bokuto shifting in his sleep, the man’s eyes squeezed tight from another nightmare, the only thing Tsukishima could do was press a kiss to his forehead to try and soothe him, wrapping his arms around him as he spooned him. Bokuto slowly stopped twitching as his breathing mellowed out, replaced with soft snored as Tsukishima buried his face into his back.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped Suna was telling the truth or else he would be running the hoe through the guy’s neck when he had the chance.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do feel bad at writing that most of the characters just want to squeeze the living daylights out of Suna but hey things will get better right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small group of five were gathered around the meeting table, Ukai with his arms crossed as he peered at the list of things they had to get. There was no way they would be able to carry everything in a single car and sending out more than a single team would be risky if anything happened to them. Even so, they needed to get food; winter will be approaching soon and they need to make sure they are equipped for it.</p><p> </p><p>The problem with raids is that they couldn’t get too much at once. The Souls would be suspicious if a bunch of boys were hauling off boxes of food into the mountains so they needed to keep things to a minimal. They had been lucky they needed to go out once every three weeks to a month in the past but now, it looks like even two weeks might be cutting it. It would be harder to go in during winter as well; the threat of driving on icy roads for a bunch of unlicensed drivers was too risky.</p><p> </p><p>“Makki and Matsun, you’re together. Daishou, you’re with Bokuto,” Ukai said as the boys nodded. Daishou’s head hung on the ground, his eyes staring at his shoes as Makki elbowed him, “Hey are you even listening?”</p><p> </p><p>Daishou seemed to finally jerk out of his thoughts, his mind having been focused on something else as he mumbled, “Yeah, got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa fumbled with the edges of his mask as he thought of what he was going to do next. While he had become better at using guns, he was still worried about shooting others. The sound of the gun blowing through Komori’s head was still evident in his mind, the sight of his best friend dying in front of him plaguing his mind whenever he went to sleep. How he wished he could curl up with Atsumu and let him hug him to sleep, letting his body warm him as he shivered. How Sakusa had grown so attached to Atsumu was beyond him; the boy used to annoy him to death back in their high school days on the court, always pissing him off that he would beat him flat and win nationals.</p><p> </p><p>After losing Komori, Atsumu had been a bit more careful in making sure Sakusa was alright. He would even go out of his way to get way more masks and hand sanitisers than Sakusa would ever need, which proved to be a pain when they needed to move around. At night, he would find Atsumu sleeping close enough to him that he could feel the heat radiating off his body. Even though he knew how dirty Atsumu was after a day of running around and getting chased, he would always find himself in his arms afterwards, the setter’s hands holding onto him gently as he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, it had morphed into something more.</p><p> </p><p>The boys nodded as the meeting was finished. Sakusa slowly made his way to the infirmary, plopping down onto his chair and wrapping himself in his white labcoat. He didn’t actually need it since he didn’t have anyone to treat but remembering who had given it to him warmed his heart ever so slightly as his fingers curled around it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Here Omi-kun!” Atsumu grinned as he handed a labcoat to Sakusa. The boy eyed the article of clothing as Atsumu smirked, “Come on now! You need to look like a proper doctor and you don’t like getting blood all over you so I thought this might help!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Its not like I have much of a choice when it comes to hygiene now,” Sakusa mumbled as he opened up the labcoat and pulled it across his arms, the coat fitting just right as Atsumu smiled. The guy had been making sure he had everything he needed for his new role in the cavern and that included helping him look good for the job. Sakusa thought he might have gone down this path if he hadn’t gotten so hooked to volleyball.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Tsumu… come back to me,” Sakusa whispered as he hugged himself tighter, wishing he could feel his lover’s arms around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to him, Suna stood outside of the infirmary, having come to check to see if Sakusa needed any more medical supplies from the raid. As he heard Sakusa’s whispering, Suna felt yet another drop of guilt for having taken away Atsumu from him as Atsumu purred, <em>“Come on, Suna. Leave him be for the time being. It won’t do you any good if you walk in there as me and try to give him a hug. He would be repulsed by it.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“It's still your body.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But it isn’t me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suna decided to leave it as he walked away, trying to forget the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell is the car?” Bokuto blurted as he stood in the makeshift garage. He had gone to make sure everything was up and running only to find one out of the two cars they had managed to steal over the years sitting inside, all trace of the other gone. Bokuto had liked that car too.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you freaking kidding me? I can’t find Daishou anywhere either,” Makki grunted as he came into the garage, a sleepy Matsun in tow as the reality hit them. Daishou had been out of it for a while, most of the time lost in his thoughts about his missing girlfriend. The guy had been on his own the entire time and while they had adopted him into their little family, he didn’t do much other than riling up people when he got pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t wait any longer. We’re running out of supplies and we need to get them soon. Makki and I will go, you stay put and report to Ukai about the situation. He won’t be pleased that we need to get another ride if Daishou decides to up and leave us for good,” Matsun sighed as he opened up the car, checking to see if they have enough fuel before cranking up the engine. The vehicle came to life as the two climbed in, Makki making sure they had their guns before Matsun pulled out of the garage and into the darkness, the car rumbling down the path as Bokuto wished them the best of luck.</p><p> </p><p>Ukai wasn’t going to be happy when he told him that Daishou had runoff.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Matsun. Don’t you think that Daishou might have gone after his girlfriend and try to bring her back?” Makki mused as he tried his best not to put his legs up on the dashboard. Matsun had reprimanded him many times on the matter, stating not only would it blow their cover but his boots smell of shit. Makki had once tried to put his feet up with his socks on and Matsun nearly threw up at the stench of it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s his problem now. Ukai won’t be taking him back into the cavern after what he did. What the hell was he thinking, trying to go find her when she has been infested? There is no freaking way to bring someone back. I mean, we’ve already tried…” Matsun let his voice hand as Makki reached out to grip his thigh. They couldn’t forget the horrors of what happened the one time they tried to bring someone back and even after so many attempts, it ended with the same results.</p><p> </p><p>They slowly pulled into the road leading to civilisation, joining the cars that whizzed past them. Makki kept his shades on as he watched the cars zoom past, Matsun focusing on the road as they pulled into town. They always got an eerie feeling seeing how things had changed so much since the invasion happened; while everyone now had a smile on their face, the fact that they weren’t even human anymore made them sick in the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they pulled up at the supermarket and parked the car, quickly moving to grab some trolleys and pushing inside. One thing good about everything was that they didn’t have to pay for anything so technically they weren’t even stealing. Makki had found the first time they went on a raid pretty amusing, just plucking whatever they wanted off the shelves without thinking twice and hauling it into the car. The guard would even smile at them as they walked out, telling them to have a good day as they loaded everything into the car.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had managed to get their hands on as much rice as they could and canned food, the duo quickly checked out and headed to the car. Matsun walked ahead, hauling the rice into the car as Makki brought up the rear, the strawberry headed man praying they could get out of there quickly when a man laughed, “Man, are you trying to feed an army there?”</p><p> </p><p>Makki froze as he unwillingly turned to the source of the voice, his eyes turning to meet the man he had called one of his closest friends since they were in high school. He looked pretty much the same, decked in a white uniform with an id flashing on his breast pocket and sandwich in hand. Makki could feel the man’s eyes scanning him, his smile dropping into one of surprise as he whispered, “Hanamaki?”</p><p> </p><p>Matsun had turned as well as he recognised his friend, his eyes widening in horror as Iwaizumi stood before them. Alarm bells were going off in Makki’s mind as he tried to tear his eyes away from Iwaizumi, his hand slowly moving to grab the gun strapped in the waist of his pants as Iwaizumi broke into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It been ages, Makki! How have you been? You haven’t contacted me in a while, haven’t you? I didn’t know you underwent the treatment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa would be happy to see you as well. I was on the way back to the office anyways. Would you like to come for lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>This man was way too polite for Makki’s liking. Iwaizumi would be more brutish and maybe not smiling this much as he met his close friend. Matsun stood far away from them, ducking his head before Iwaizumi could recognise him as the man continued to talk, “Never thought you would look this good in shades.”</p><p> </p><p>Makki turned pink as he grabbed onto his shades, trying his best not to shake as he raked his brain for excuses to leave, “Thanks for the offer, but I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow as Makki gave a small bow, the gesture making his shades slide down his nose ever so slightly as Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. All friendliness vanished from his eyes his hand reached for the radio caller on his belt, Makki nearly sweating bullets as he whispered, “You’re not one of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get down!” Matsun yelled as he fired a shot, people around them screaming as they ducked for cover. Makki ran for the car, strapping himself in as Matsun dove in, gunning the engine as they tore out of there, leaving half of their supplies inside as they raced through the streets. Iwaizumi was already calling for back up, the man trying his best to calm the crowd as Matsun hissed, “What the hell were you thinking?!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Its Iwaizumi, I can’t just…”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you that they are gone?! They’re not even human anymore Makki! You should have put him out of his misery!”</p><p> </p><p>“Than what about Oikawa?! How would he feel if his boyfriend had died by our hands?!”<br/><br/></p><p>Matsun didn’t have time to give a retort as the sound of sirens filled the air. Heck, they even had a helicopter circling above them now, all traffic being pulled to the side as the two escapees tried to run for it. Makki was wishing he had torn away from Iwaizumi the moment he recognised his voice. Now, he and Matsun might even die.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry,” he whispered as Matsun curled a hand around his. His sobs increased as his boyfriend nodded, moving to plant a kiss into his forehead one last time as he said, “Together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Together.”</p><p> </p><p>This was one of the risks of going on raids. If they ever got caught, there was no way of escaping.</p><p> </p><p>Makki and Matsun knew what they were getting into.</p><p> </p><p>But that didn’t stop them from doing the job that can help keep their community alive.</p><p> </p><p>Matsun gunned the engine as he swerved the car, driving straight into the division dividing the road. He didn’t stop as he heard the sirens behind them, Makki close to his chest as they rammed into it, the sound of the car exploding filling the air as Matsun closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Even though they wouldn’t be able to make it out alive, at least they can die together as humans.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Makki, I’m so sorry.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I have to admit that this chapter might be a little bit off the rails but hope you guys like it!!! Think Makki and Matsun survived? You will find out soon in future chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally getting back into the swing of writing this story. This chapter is a bit shorter than others and I feel like its lacking description (I have a very bad habit of just cutting to the chase and leaving out background details like the environment and what not...) but hope you guys like it!</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell is he thinking?!” Ukai yelled as he slammed a hand onto the table. The coffee mug rattled as it nearly tipped over, Kenma letting out a tiny sigh when it didn’t as the older man groaned, sitting back down in his chair as Bokuto stammered, “I am so sorry! I thought he was a bit out of it and should have kept an eye out for him but I didn’t expect him to go for Mika-chan like that…”</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t the point! What happens if he gets captured! They will find the location of our hideout and we would have to move! this is about the only place I have for you guys that is safe. The other safe houses I did have in mind are in the city and with the Seekers on the active lookout for you guys, it’s not safe to leave this place.” Ukai had managed to find the cavern quite by accident when he got lost in the forest whilst on a trekking trip. His grandson had been adamant about the old man trying to go off on his own adventuring at his old age but he didn’t regret all the times he had got lost and managed to find the cavern.</p><p> </p><p>Ukai had a feeling that something like this would come in handy one day. He ended up bringing over whatever supplies he could and stashing them there, from random exercise mats to food and medical supplies. Luckily for him, his late wife (may she rest in peace) had always been someone who made sure that they were always prepared for something and soon enough, the cavern had enough supplies and tools for people to use to make it a small home.</p><p> </p><p>Then the invasion had happened and Ukai had been lucky to have stumbled across the Karasuno boys when they were at practice. He could tell some of the young uns thought he had gone bonkers but after being trained by him for so long, the older generation had listened to him and managed to survive until now.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped it would stay this way for as long as they could.</p><p> </p><p>“When Daishou returns, and if he returns with a Soul in him, shoot him on the spot,” Ukai growled as Bokuto gulped, “But Ukai-san…”</p><p> </p><p>“He broke the rules, he deserves to be punished! I won’t have our position compromised for the mistake he had made! I gave him a chance to prove his worth and have a home and yet he was willing to steal the car and find his girlfriend. Damn it, I swear young people just don’t respect their elders these days,” he grunted as Bokuto silently nodded and slunk off for his morning patrol, the older man sinking into his chair as he tried to breath.</p><p> </p><p>If he didn’t die from trying to get away from the Souls, these kids might be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Daishou Suguru thought he had everything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sure, he didn’t manage to wipe the smirk off Kuroo’s face on the court and he didn’t manage to play at nationals with his team, at least he had managed to get Mika back into his life, enrolled into a decent university program for herpathology (he always did find snakes to be rather fascinating). Mika had taken up a course in fashion design in the same university, the two of them sharing an apartment with one another. Life couldn’t be more perfect for Daishou until the invasion began and everything fell apart.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He had been sceptical about the sudden announcement for people to get vaccinations. There hadn’t been any news about an outbreak and people were being escorted from their homes to various hospitals for the treatment. When he saw people being herded off like cattle into trucks and being brought to the hospital under the pretence that it was safer to go in groups, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was very, very wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mika, I think we need to get out of here,” Daishou whispered as they sat on their couch, huddled as Daishou saw the news flashing before his eyes. While he had turned down the volume, the images of people coming out of the hospital with expressions that seemed a little too cheerful and almost robotic gave him the feeling that something wasn’t quite right.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Suguru. You watch too many sci fi films. I don’t think this could be something that major once we get the vaccination,” Mika chided as she carded her fingers through his hair. He wanted to lean into her touch and envelope her, feeling her warmth as he tried to fight off the chill in his spine. He had actually messaged Kuroo Tetsurou of all people about the situation asking him what he thought about this and when the boy had given him the answer, it was almost enough to convince him that he wasn’t going paranoid after all.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mika, even Kuroo believes that something is going on. If we go get the treatment…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We will be safe from this virus! Do you want to die like what they reported in the news? It’s scary at how fast this can spread.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Think about I,t Mika! Don’t you think it’s too soon and sudden for them to suddenly come up with a cure? A vaccine will take months, years to prepare and they whip it up within weeks? They’re even escorting people to the hospital for it; don’t you think there’s something else behind this!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Suguru, enough!” Mika snapped as Daishou flinched from her, “I love you, I know you want the best for me but this is taking too far! I had to go through all of your antics for volleyball and your obsession with it and now you’re telling me that there is some government conspiracy going on? Get real Suguru!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She stood from her seat and stomped over to the door. Stuffing her feet into high heels, Mika snatched her purse from the side and stomped out of the door, her hand turning the knob as she threw open the door. He watched as she stomped out, shouting that she was going to prove it to him that everything was fine and that he was just looney about it before slamming the door in his face, her footsteps echoing in the corridor before stepping into the elevator.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When she had come back, Daishou knew something was wrong. Mika had always been a sweet girl but now it had been turned up a notch, Mika apologising for upsetting him and even going as far to ask if he wanted her to bring him to the hospital for the vaccination. Daishou could feel the dread spreading across him when she first stepped into the house, the smile on her face reminding him of a ghost from a horror film ready to kill their victims when he saw her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Electric blue, the blue pulsing from her irises as she watched him. Mika always had brown eyes and there was no way contact lenses could make someone look like that. While he hadn’t said anything about it, the one thing about the vaccination that Mika had told him that sent him bolting out of their apartment in the dead of night never to return still haunted him until then.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I feel much freer after it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now, Daishou stood outside of their old flat, his hand raised in the air as he tried not to look like he was about to kill someone. He had thrown over a pair of shades and a mask on his face, a hood covering his head as he walked up the stairs. A few people glanced at him as he walked, the boy trying to ignore them as he walked up to his old home. He had always regretted not being able to save Mika or bring her with him but at that point in time, the only thing he wanted to do was to get away from whatever the hell possessed her.</p><p> </p><p>Suna’s words echoed in his ears as he slowly knocked on the door, the sound of knuckles hitting wood ringing in his ears as his heart slammed against his ribcage. He had hoped for so long that she could be saved, and he hoped that that was the case.</p><p> </p><p>The door slowly cracked open as Mika’s face poked through the door, a smile on her face as she answered, “Hi, how can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked as pretty as she did, her brown hair framing her face as pink dusted her cheeks. Her body was draped in Daishou’s old Nohebi uniform jacket, the sleeves too long for her and going past her hands as his old Nohebi track pants fell around her waist. Her familiar rose shampoo wafted into his nose, Daishou trying to hold back the tears as he lifted a hand and slammed a syringe into her neck, her eyes going wide before she slumped against him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Mika. I will make you better now. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Sakusa thought to be woken up to past midnight was the sight of Daishou standing at his door, his body shaking as he carried a girl in his arms. Daishou looked ragged as he held her, Sakusa scowling as he walked towards him, his hand going to the gun at his side as Daishou whipped off his sunglasses to show that he was still human.</p><p> </p><p>‘Please, help me save Mika,” Daishou pleaded as Sakusa scowled, “You know how this works. We can’t save her once the Soul is inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Suna said that it’s possible to save her!”</p><p> </p><p>“If her consciousness is intact, yes! I don’t even know if she is even still alive inside, Daishou!” Sakusa snapped as he walked forward, his eyes moving to look at the girl. She had been knocked out cold, her breathing shallow as Sakusa placed two fingers to her throat, his eyes narrowing as he opened her eyes and cast a flashlight into them.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did you drug her with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought if I used some of the medicine in the lab…”</p><p> </p><p>“You think that anyone could take the same dosage? What were you thinking drugging her when you don’t even know if she can survive it!”</p><p> </p><p>“That was the only way for me to bring her all the way back here without resistance! I failed her once, Sakusa and I don’t want to lose her again. So please… please try and save her!” Daishou begged as he bowed low, his head touching Mika’s chest as the girl breathed softly. She grunted in her sleep as Daishou lifted his head, his face wet with tears as Sakusa growled, “Ukai wanted us to dispose of you once you came back. You broke the law and endangered us by coming back here with a Soul.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know if he could do this. Sure, he had seen these operations done and failed numerous times in the past but if Suna’s words ring true…</p><p> </p><p>“I will try and save her but if she dies…” Sakusa let’s the words hang in the air, “Do not blame it on yourself. She might have been dead before you could even save her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Binged two Disney films back to back yesterday. It does things to you ughhh!!!</p><p>That isn't stopping me from doing the same thing today haha!</p><p>Also, had a random thought about writing a KageHina SAO fic. What do you guys think? It will mostly follow the plot of the anime for the first season with a couple of tweaks here and there and most of the volleyball players will be gamers here.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna smiled to himself as he finished making the onigiri. After working with Osamu for a while trying to make onigiri without making them look like mush (Atsumu pointed out that his were so much worse in the past), he thought it was finally time for him to present them to Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>The boy had been coped up in his room or in the infirmary most of his days. While he wasn’t on lookout, he would spend hours trying to find ways to bring back people who had been infested with Souls. Suna would sometimes peek into the infirmary to see Sakusa draped over the table, snoring as drool escaped from his lips. He didn’t know if it was him or Atsumu doing most of the thinking, but he often found himself searching for Sakusa during his free time. His eyes would track Sakusa as he wandered in the halls, maybe snatching a few glimpses of him getting a shower. Since Sakusa wasn’t a fan of germs, he would often shower or use the onsen much earlier than others would.</p><p> </p><p>The fact he was mostly nocturnal didn’t help either.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, making a snack at 2am in the morning would make any sane person think that a robber might be lurking,” a voice called as Suna let out a squeak, almost dropping the plate of onigiri onto the ground. Atsumu chided for him to stop making him sound like a moron, Suna steadying himself as a hand reached onto his elbow, steadying him as he bumped into a hard chest. Osamu let out a sigh as he plucked the plate of food from his hands and set it back down on the table, giving it a once over as Suna mentally screamed at himself for being an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, not bad. They actually look like onigiri now,” Osamu drawled as he snatched one up from the plate and popped it into his mouth, licking his fingers as he did so. Suna couldn’t help but stare at the saliva sticking to his fingers as he licked them clean, the boy wiping his mouth as Suna’s heart (or rather Atsumu’s heart stuttered).</p><p> </p><p>“Nice. I think Sakusa would like them,” Osamu muttered as Suna quickly snatched them up and moved to run off as Osamu called, “The next time you want to make something, let me know. I don’t like the fact that my ingredients keep disappearing.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna didn’t reply as he walked away, his heart slamming agains this chest as he clutched the plate tightly. He could already hear Atsumu’s low chuckle filling his mind as he tried to shove the annoying fox down as Atsumu drawled, <em>“Oya oya? Don’t tell me you actually like that idiot brother of mine?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t!”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh, no need to be shy. You are at that age after all…. Wait… no, screw that. Don’t like my bro. Samu’s an idiot and the fact that you’re in my body is just gonna make things even worse… oh shit…” </em>Atsumu groaned as Suna moaned, “Don’t tell me you just realised that! I didn’t expect you to be such an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu still let out a chuckle as they manoeuvred through the corridors, the light of the infirmary shining brightly at the end of the tunnel. Suna gulped as he thought of how he was going to explain to Sakusa that he was going to bring him some snacks at such an ungodly hour when he heard a sob coming from within. Even Atsumu was on alert in his mind, Suna tip toeing towards the entrance when he heard Daishou’s voice screaming, “You killed her! You freaking killed her! The sound of something slamming into the wall followed soon after, Sakusa’s calm voice following suit.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that there was a chance she may not come back! it wasn’t my fault!”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that damned Soul said that they could be saved!”</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t… don’t you dare say that it was all a lie! He’s been lying to us all this while so he wouldn’t get thrown out eh?! Is this what this is about?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Daishou!” Sakusa yelled as Suna slammed into the infirmary, squinting as his eyes as he saw Daishou holding Sakusa in a death grip. The raven was scowling behind a surgical mask, his gloved hands coated in… blood? Now did the smell of metal hit his nose, Suna’s eyes widening as he turned to see a body on the table. The girl lay still, her eyes closed as her body remained still. Her skin was deathly pale, evidence of a scar lining the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>What made Suna freaked out was the Soul that had been tossed into a metal pan on the side. Suna felt his hand wobble as he dropped the plate of onigiri onto the floor, the ceramic breaking on impact as he dropped to his knees.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Suna! Calm down!”</em> Atsumu yelled as Suna was picked up from the ground and slammed onto the wall, his ears ringing as Daishou landed a piunch into his face, “You’re a damned liar! We trusted you and now, Mika is gone!”</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>‘You said that people can survive even though they had a Soul planted into them! You said they are still alive somewhere in there! Are you telling me Mika was weak that she wouldn’t be able to survive?! Tell me, Suna! Tell me why shouldn’t I kill you right now!”</p><p> </p><p>Suna’s lip wobbled as his eyes darted from the body of the Soul lying in the pan and the metal glinting in Daishou’s hand. The boy had a manic look in his eyes, his eyes red from crying so much as he twisted his arm, his fingers tightening around his throat as he snarled, “Die, you damn alien.”</p><p> </p><p>Daishou’s body slammed to the side as Sakusa slammed into him, the raven smashing him into the ground. His hands reached to tie some rope around him, Daishou letting out a shout as footsteps raced towards them. Osamu’s head popped through, his grey eyes wide as he saw the mess inside. Ukai followed soon after, followed by an annoyed looking Kenma as Ukai’s face morphed into a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Daishou, what have you done?” he snarled as Daishou trashed on the ground, his leg kicking out to nearly connect Sakusa in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“I did what I had to do! The Soul said that we can save the others so I took the chance!”</p><p> </p><p>‘And risk everyone’s lives! Matsun and Makki didn’t return from the stakeout! They could be dead for all we know or worse! Its because of your selfish actions that your girlfriend ended up like that! you didn’t bother consulting us about her!” Ukai yelled as Daishou snapped, “Shut it old man! I had enough of listening to you! I lost everything! Everything! I don’t have a reason to live anymore! And I will kill that damned Soul before I go!”</p><p> </p><p>Daishou lashed out as he connected with Sakusa’s ribs. The raven choked as he collapsed onto the ground, his grip on Daishou loosening as the boy lunged at Suna. Suna was still too shell shocked to react as Daishou snatched his fallen weapon from the ground, bringing it to stab through his heart as Osamu flew in front of him, the scalpel digging into his arm as he winced. Daishou twisted it as Osamu gritted his teeth, spinning in the air as he dropped a kick at Daishou, slamming him into the ground. The boy didn’t get up as Kenma and Ukai proceeded to bind him up, Osamu wincing as he reached out to pull Suna to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Suna, are you alright?” he asked as Suna stared at it. His body was shaking so much, his mind racing as he thought of the Soul that had just died. He thought the humans would set them free if they were to ever capture one. How stupid he was; humans were just savages who didn’t know how to deal with other lifeforms.</p><p> </p><p>What could they do to a Soul who didn’t have a body?</p><p> </p><p>They killed it.</p><p> </p><p>Suna felt a scream tear through his throat as he clutched his ears, his body spasming as he tried to forget the image of the dead Soul in front of him. Osamu reached to calm him down as Suna slapped his hand away, his feet carrying him out of the room as Atsumu shouted, <em>“Calm down! Its just a dead Soul!”</em></p><p> </p><p>‘Get out of my head Atsumu! You’re monsters! You’re damn monsters! How could you kill a Soul?!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What else were we supposed to do? They stole from us! Its only right for us to get rid of them.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Get out! Get out! GET OUT!” Suna screamed as he ran down the corridor, not paying attention on where he ran to until he finally broke down into tears, curling up into a ball in a hallway somewhere in the hideout as he cried.</p><p> </p><p>How stupid he had been to trust them.</p><p> </p><p>Humans couldn’t be trusted. They were murderers.</p><p> </p><p>What was he going to do now?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Makki thought he had finally gone to the realm of the dead. The lights were shining brightly above him as he tried to move, his body unmoving as he thought, “Huh, I thought heaven would allow me to float and have wings.” As his vision adjusted, he slowly turned his head to see that he was in a small room and dressed in a white hospital gown. His body didn’t ache at all despite the damage he should have sustained and killed him when they rammed the truck.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, where was Matsukawa?</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you had a good sleep,” a voice purred as Makki bucked in his chains. He turned to see a man stepping out of a door, closing it behind him as he smirked, his catlike eyes scanning his face as Makki growled, “Seeker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you know what I am? Then I suppose it makes my job easier,” the man smiled as his namecard flashed in the light. Makki could make out the kanji of the man, his eyes widening as he recognised it, “Holy shit.. you can’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you know Kei and Koutarou?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were such a bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just doing my job. As you noticed, I can be very… kind. I healed your body and made sure you didn’t get infested just yet. We have a Soul waiting to inhabit your body but I thought it would be better to get the information out of you willingly first. So why don’t we play a little game, Makki-chan?” Kuroo smirked as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it, the window shifting to reveal Matsukawa lying on an operation table. Tubes snaked across his body as he wore an oxygen mask, dark circles underneath his eyes as he slept. Makki yanked on his bonds, trying to scream out his name as Kuroo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I can offer you a deal. You tell me where Koutarou and Kei are and I release you and your friend. Or, if you fail to tell me, I will infest you two and get the information anyways. What do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not betraying them. I would rather die!”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad. I made sure you won’t be able to do that.” The smile on Kuroo’s face made Makki’s stomach turned as he thought of the number of times Koutarou had spoke of how kind and amazing he was. How could a Soul, an alien that was supposed to be all about love and kindness be this screwed up?</p><p> </p><p>“Go eat your damned shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. Well, you will yield sooner or later. How about I ask someone familiar to you to persuade you. I’m sure you will like to have a little chit chat.” Kuroo gave a bow as he walked to the door, rapping on it for it to open on the other side. The door yawned open as Makki’s chest stuttered, watching as Iwaizumi walked inside the room with Oikawa behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Makki-chan! You’re awake!” Oikawa yelped as he rushed towards him, throwing his arms over him as Iwaizumi snapped, “Oi, Shittykawa. Step back! He isn’t safe!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined as Makki felt his face getting wet, his throat getting dryer as he choked back his tears. His two best friends stood in front of him but at the same time, he knew they were no longer the same people he had gone to school with all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi. Oikawa… I missed you guys so much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason why Mika didn't make it will be revealed in later chapters. I know it sounds weird that she didn't survive the operation but all will be revealed in the end.</p><p>And sorry for making Daishou the bad guy again!!!! He will be redeemed in the future!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did quite a bit of writing and planning yesterday so happy to say that this story has about ten chapters to go. The next chapters are going to be a wild ride so fasten your seatbelts and hold on!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, Suna managed to find solace hiding out in the forest. When no one came to find him or explain what was going on, Suna spent hours perched in a tree, uncaring of whether he got bitten by mosquitoes or any bugs. When nighttime came, he found himself staring at the stars until he fell asleep, his dreams plagued by thoughts of blood and the dead body of his fellow Soul lying in the dish.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa had been the one to kill it. How could Atsumu love someone like that?</p><p> Suna buried his face into his legs as he sobbed, praying that the Soul’s death had been painless. Now, all the talk from Kuroo about humans being cruel and out to kill them made sense to him, although now he was also beginning to wonder if humans truly deserved to take such actions after everything that had happened to them.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Why was he so confused about the situation? He couldn’t mourn for his fellow Soul without feeling guilty about what they had done to the humans. The Soul had taken control over Daishou’s lover and now, she will never awake again.</p><p> </p><p>He should have told them how to remove the Soul. Perhaps if he did….</p><p> </p><p>But if he had, they would have been taking suicide missions and trying to bring back loved ones, risking themselves and the Souls. They had nowhere to put the Souls, leaving the Souls to die being the only option and he couldn’t just let his brothers and sisters die meaningless deaths.</p><p> </p><p>Souls like Akaashi didn’t deserve to die. The man was kind, always wanting to help others and was one of the few people who treated him as a Soul who was newly adapting to society. He couldn’t bear to see the Soul inhabiting him torn out from his body and left to die; he deserved more.</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of a few days, Suna spent his time hiding away in the tree. He didn’t come down to eat or even go to the toilet, staring blankly into the sky as he contemplated about life.</p><p> </p><p>Humans and aliens. Humans and Souls. Will they ever be able to coexist?</p><p> </p><p>By the third night, heavy rainfall plagued the region and Suna was finally forced to go inside. His body shook from having sat in the same position for hours, his mind still blank as his stomach rumbled. No, he couldn’t give in to the temptation now. He wasn’t going to allow his human body to dominate him like that. He leaned against the wall of the cave entrance as he looked around, not a soul in sight as he slumped against the wall. Ah, he never knew having a human body would be so annoying when it came to nutrition. His knees refused to let him stand up as he shivered, water soaking through his clothes when he felt a towel drop on top of his head and a voice drawling.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t do you good to die from the cold. Getting wet and getting hypothermia isn’t an option,” Osamu muttered as he ruffled Suna’s head, his hair getting into his eyes as Suna slowly reached for the towel. His hand brushed across Osamu’s as he dried his hair, Osamu’s shadow never leaving as he squatted next to him. Suna didn’t dare look into his eyes, hanging his head low as the twin asked, “So, you’ve calmed down yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I? One of my fellow Souls was killed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you though? We’ve been at war with you for years, stealing everything from you. Do you actually care if one dies?”</p><p> </p><p>“If we leave a Soul out, they will die anyway. It was a quick and painless death.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still… you didn’t have to forcefully remove her like that.” Suna sniffled as he rubbed his eyes, his tears flowing out once more as he hugged his body. His towel lay forgotten on his head as he hugged himself, rocking on his feet as he whispered, “Is it so wrong to want a body when you don’t have one? We Souls never had the chance to have a body of our own that could do anything useful. But after seeing how much you fight to get back your bodies, I don’t even know what's right anymore. Tell me, Osamu. Tell me, who is the culprit in all of this? I don’t even know what to think anymore. I’m caught in between betraying my kind and helping the ones out to kill us. What am I supposed to…”</p><p> </p><p>Suna let out a small squeak as Osamu wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tightly against him as he held him. Suna unconsciously leaned into him, recalling the times how Osamu would hold onto Atsumu on rainy nights such as this. A memory bubbled up from when they were children, Atsumu having been too frightened to go to bed from the lightning and Osamu having to be the one to hush him to sleep. His body remembered the strong arms that held onto him, the soft whisper of his twin calming down his raging heart as Osamu planted a kiss on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Its alright, Suna. It's alright.” Suna hadn’t realised that Osamu had kissed his head then, his lips ruffling through his hair as Suna turned red in the dark. Osamu smelt so good and he felt so… nice. He hadn’t been held by anyone for ages and he hadn’t realised he was craving physical contact all this while.</p><p> </p><p>It was interesting Atsumu never let out a remark about how close they were. Now that he thought about it, the annoying fake blonde hadn’t said a word in days ever since…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no..” Suna whispered as Osamu peered at him, his eyes worried as he asked, “Is it Atsumu telling me to get my hands off? If that’s so…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Osamu. Atsumu… he’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Makki had been promoted from lying on his back for 24 hours to sitting in a chair, albeit with his wrists and ankles attached. He had even been given a good meal three times a day, time to walk about and time to pee and have a shower. He wouldn’t have been complaining at all if he wasn’t in the middle of a battle of selling out his friends to the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa would come in and check on him to make sure he was healing alright, although he didn’t have to since he basically felt like his body was reborn. He didn’t feel any sort of aches and heck, he even felt younger! The Souls sure did have good technology.</p><p> </p><p>When the Healer had first some in, Makki had been so tempted to ask what had happened to Oikawa. So many times he had dreamed of speaking to his friend once more but looking at him now, no longer the annoying snivelling captain of Seijoh and a proper scientist made Makki want to puke. The fact that the Oikawa in front of him acted just the same as he did before he was infested made him even sicker.</p><p> </p><p>How could he live with the fact he had stolen the lives of the two boys he had been best friends for so many years? While Oikawa had built himself a good reputation as a lecturer in astronomy, a corny joke the third years had always exchanged between themselves if his plans for going pro ever fell through, it still didn’t feel right. Oikawa would sit down and chat with him if their old days, as if trying to make the man realise that he was indeed the same person as last time, Makki didn’t want to do anything else other then ripping out the Soul from his neck and stomping it into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi was a bit of a different story. The man was cautious around him whenever he came in. Kuroo was playing a waiting game with him, watching to see if Makki would crack underneath the influence of his friends. He thought that by letting him see just how happy his friends were, Makki might be swayed to the Soul’s ideology and willingly give out their location. But Makki knew better on what to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Matsun, I’m sorry. Just hold out for a while more. Please.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You can’t keep running forever. It's only a matter of time until we find the rest of you. If you come to us peacefully..”Iwaizumi started as Makki chuckled, “Hell no. You know Iwaizumi, he would have never gone down without a fight. I’m sure that he must be banging his head up there now eh? Oi, Hajime! Tell me you’re actually the tough brute we believed you to be and actually fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>The Soul didn’t say anything as he stood up from his chair, moving to the door as he placed a hand on the doorknob. Even with his back turned, Makki could see that Iwaizumi looked almost pained to see him in this situation, his wrists red from trying to yank against his bounds.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I just want you to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>As the door slammed behind him, Makki let out a low laugh as he sighed, wishing that this nightmare would end.</p><p> </p><p>Why the hell didn’t he die in the crash? If they had, they wouldn’t have to deal with this mind battle that was slowly tearing him apart.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“You think he will yield, Aka-chan?” Oikawa asked as they stood behind the observation glass. Makki had dozed off into a fitful sleep, occasionally crying out about his friends being dragged away from him or Matsukawa being infested. More than once had Makki screamed his lover’s name, crying as he opened his eyes to realise where he was. Oikawa couldn’t help but feel his heart clench at the sight; Kuroo had promised he would break eventually and his suffering would end. He didn’t expect him to stay strong for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Humans always fascinated him. In the beginning, Oikawa had put up a hell of a fight but over the years, he had started to quiet down quite a lot. With the fact that Iwaizumi was with him, it helped the brown-haired man somewhat feel as though thing were better since they were together but at times when he sees wild humans getting dragged in and infested, Oikawa’s voice would come to haunt him about his decisions.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Don’t you ever forget my worthless pride. I have a lot of pride even as a human, and I will never let you stomp it out.” </em>Oikawa would always tell him that, the Soul’s hand curling into his lab coat as Akaashi sighed, “If he doesn’t yield by the end of the week, we will just infest him. We have the Souls ready anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand why Kuroo wants to make them suffer,” Oikawa whispered as he saw Makki drift back into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn’t answer as he looked at his clipboard. The raven appeared to be a bit more stressed out than normal. Even though he normally had a calm poker face, Oikawa had been working with him long enough to notice when he was being stressed. Kuroo had somewhat become a bit more irritable across the weeks, occasional shouting coming from his meeting room and Iwaizumi grunting at how he was getting too frantic about finding the wild humans.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t sign up to be a torturer. He wanted the humans to experience the freedom of having a Soul in them but now, even Oikawa was beginning to question his morals.</p><p> </p><p>Was it right for them to take away something precious to them as comrades in the name of justice?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, if someone can recommend me an anime like love stage to watch, let me know!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are about to get pretty messy from here.</p><p>I just love making the characters so conflicted on what they are doing is right or wrong fufu.</p><p>Also, happy OsaSuna Week 2020!!!! Not sure if I'm going to write any stories for it but I've started writing a new OsaSuna fic called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476542/chapters/59076193">Can't say goodbye. Still drifting in your echoes</a> so check it out if you're interested!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he first entered the body of Iwaizumi Hajime, he was met by a feeling he never felt before; love. Being with someone, his childhood friend turned lover throughout his journey of adapting to his new body and life on earth gave Iwaizumi something to hold onto when times were bad. As he began to realise how the world was like, what could be done to make it a better place with the Souls in charge, he took it upon himself to become a Seeker, a job deemed dirty by most Souls who were more contented living their lives out as normal humans.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted humans to experience the freedom he had once he became Iwaizumi. To be able to see through the eyes of a human, live on a planet filled with lush flora and fauna, Iwaizumi thought a Soul could never ask for more. It wasn’t as though the humans treasured what they had to begin with; they tore each other apart with bombs and words, destroyed the environment and broke their bodies. Oikawa was a testament to that, seeing his knee caving in from pushing himself too much.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t want anyone to go through that pain again.</p><p> </p><p>So why was he feeling as though he shouldn’t be bringing in the wild humans of Karasuno?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think you’re being too rash? There are more pockets of wild humans across Japan so why are you focusing our resources on just this group?” Iwaizumi asked as they sat in the meeting room once more. In their weekly meetings, Iwaizumi was beginning to find the talks about finding the wild humans of Karasuno more annoying. Sure, they lost their main lead Atsumu but that didn’t mean all was lost. They even captured Makki and Matsun, although Makki didn’t seem to want to cooperate any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>“They are the ones causing the most problems among the groups. They planted bombs, wrecked the city. Its only fair we target the most dangerous ones,” Kuroo scowled as Yaku spoke up, “That’s true but don’t you think its stupid to focus all our attention on them?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t you think you’re just thinking that if you captured them, you will get to see your lovers to?” Terushima smirked as he flashed his tongue piercing. Kuroo shot the man a glare as Iwaizumi said, “Don’t let your feelings get to you Kuroo. You’ve been trying to find them for years and while I know you want to bring them some peace…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why can’t you understand my feelings?!” Kuroo yelled as he slammed his hands onto the table. The table shook under the impact as the Seekers fell silent, even Terushima clamping his mouth shut as Yaku sighed, “Kuroo…”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t make you the Head of the Seekers so you would be overrunned by your human’s feelings,” a voice called as an elderly man stepped into the room. The Seekers got to their feet and bowed, Kuroo fumbling to do the same as Nekomata approached, his eyes closed with amusement as he looked at Kuroo. Iwaizumi always wondered how the old man managed to look around with his eyes closed, his gaze zoning in on Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“Destruction on the highway. Two humans injured with one of them being held hostage with no treatment of his injuries. Another put in isolation instead of immediate infestation. You’ve been breaking some very important rules, Kuroo-kun; to make sure the humans are able to get Souls, unharmed. Instead you cause public damage and possibly towards two humans who could prove to be very useful to our brothers and sisters,” Nekomata spoke, Kuroo biting in the inside of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“We had to chase them down, they’re our main lead at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo-kun, you’re off the case. I don’t want to have any more human lives wasted because of your irrational decision making.” The room remained silent as Kuroo’s eyes widened, his hands shaking as he stammered, “Nekomata-sensei… this case means so much to me and I can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“No Kuroo. You’ve done enough. Take a break from this case. You need it. I need my top Seeker in their best mind and form. The rest can handle it. Iwaizumi-kun,” Nekomata called as Iwaizumi stood in attention. The old cat grinned as he patted him on the shoulder despite him being so much shorter than Iwaizumi, “You’re now in charge of this case. I trust you can finish it without any property damage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” Iwaizumi nodded as he bowed low, Nekomata smiling as he turned to face the other Seekers, “We are almost there in capturing the crows. Once they are taken in, you can rest at ease. Don’t let your human emotions cloud your judgement; we’re here to bring peace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” they shouted as Nekomata walked out, the door closing behind him as Iwaizumi collapsed into his seat. Terushima came over to give him his congratulations as Yaku looked on with worry at Kuroo, who was still in his bowing position. Kuroo slowly straightened his back before turning to grab his coat from behind his chair, moving to the door and opening it wide. He didn’t speak a word as he slammed the door behind him, the glass rattling as Iwaizumi let out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>Would he be able to fulfil this role at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s what happened,” Iwaizumi grunted as he twirled the spaghetti with his fork. He brought it to his mouth, slurping it as Oikawa nodded, his fork stabbing at some stray meatballs as Iwaizumi looked at his lover. Oikawa had been so excited about their date night since its been ages since Iwaizumi could be home in time. Both of their schedules often clashed, leaving either one of them alone at home at times. Oikawa had even gone all out to book a nice five star Italian restaurant that night but now, the scientist was busy chasing his meatballs rather than enjoying the food.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, is everything alright?” Iwaizumi asked as he curled a hand over Oikawa’s. Oikawa sighed, his body sagging as he looked out of the window. Tokyo lit up in a flash of white and yellow in the night, the streets filled with people going to and fro with their lives. Everyone of them had contented looks on their faces; no one had to worry about being robbed of sleep or money, to go to a job where they will suffer. Everyone enjoyed what they were doing; the world couldn’t be any more perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime, don’t you think that maybe… we’re doing Makki and Matsun injustice?” Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi stiffened. He hadn’t expected his lover to be thinking along the same lines as him but then again, after being best friends for so long, they could more or less process each other’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can talk at home. Not here,” Iwaizumi muttered as Oikawa put his fork and knife down, signalling he didn’t have much of an appetite. Iwaizumi followed suit as they made their way out of the restaurant, Iwaizumi getting behind the wheel and driving them home. The ride back to their flat was silent, the two men removing their shoes and coats and placing them in the genkan before heading into the bedroom. Iwaizumi’s gaze fell on a picture of him, Oikawa with Matsun and Makki bearing the Seijoh banner behind their backs. It had been during their final Interhigh where they lost to Karasuno. The words “Rule the Court” blazed in kanji on the turquoise cloth, Iwaizumi smiling as he remembered how happy they were for having made that far as a team.</p><p> </p><p>How he wished those days would come back.</p><p> </p><p>He stripped of his clothes and settled into the bed, Oikawa taking the other side as they lay on it. Both of them didn’t speak for a while, letting the sound of the AC whirr above their heads before Oikawa finally spoke out, “Seeing Makki so sad even though its us, I don’t know what to do. Matsun is in so much pain that I want to help him but we can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. He will come to his senses.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if we don’t? Matsun needs treatment or else he wouldn’t survive. The human body is so frail and he’s already in a coma. If we don’t help him soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, its ok, it wasn’t your fault that he became like this.” Iwaizumi placed a hand on Oikawa’s cheek, watching as the setter began to sniffle. Oikawa had always been weak when it came to seeing others get hurt; while he himself didn’t give a damn what happened to himself, watching his friends suffer was something he couldn’t bear.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hear him in your head sometimes? Calling out for you to stop hurting their friends?” Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi nodded. It was no surprise that the two of them had that problem, although they never did tell anyone out of fear of having the humans disposed off. There were rumours of that happening to humans who wouldn’t give in to their Soul but the two didn’t want to take their chances.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa were fighters. Sometimes when Iwaizumi closes his eyes, the memory of him being dragged away as Matsun and Makki ran for it, Oikawa pleading for the Seekers to let them go. Iwaizumi had thought he would rather die than to lose his identity or to watch his best friend becoming a monster. Matsun and Makki couldn’t do anything to help so Iwaizumi had told them to run and not look back; if they had been captured to, them getting infested would have been for nothing.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You see? We will never let you win. You may think that you have all the power in this, but you’re wrong. Humans will always remain strong and we will never give up our freedom,” </em>the real Iwaizumi spoke in his mind as Iwaizumi curled his fingers tighter around Oikawa’s. Oikawa shuddred as he placed a finger on his temple, indicating the real Oikawa was speaking out as well as he whispered, “I don’t think I can take it watching them suffer anymore. But there is Kuroo being in charge of the situation and I don’t think he will allow us to just release them…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo is no longer in charge. Nekomata let him off today and put me in charge instead,” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa’s eyes widened, “Eh? That old cat did? I thought Kuroo was the one he trusted most.”</p><p> </p><p>“You've seen how Kuroo has been acting lately. Even I’m scared of him now. He keeps going on about bringing Kei and Koutarou in but all I feel now is that he just wants his host to watch and see them being dragged in. It isn’t about bringing peace to this planet; its about making his host suffer.” As much as he liked his captain, Iwaizumi couldn’t stand and watch the wild humans suffer so much because of him. watching Makki calling out for Matsun in his sleep, Matsun hooked up to machines to keep him alive, it made him sick in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan, I…” Oikawa whispered when Oikawa’s phone went off, the phone vibrating on the nightstand as he quickly distengled his fingers and picked it up. His eyes widened when he saw who the caller was, bringing the device to his ear as Akaashi’s normally calm voice said, “There’s been an emergency.”</p><p> </p><p>“Matsun?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hanamaki. He bit his tongue and we just barely managed to stop the bleeding. I didn’t notice that he had been doing it for some time. He’s unconscious now because of the drugs but at this rate, I think its best if we do the infestation as soon as we can. We can’t risk him killing himself now.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa chewed his lip as Iwaizumi watched, his fingers playing at the hem of his shirt as he breathed. Shit, what were they going to do about this now?</p><p> </p><p>“We wait until he’s fully healed. How long will that take?”</p><p> </p><p>“With the medicine, maybe around three days.”</p><p> </p><p>Three days. Three days was the time they had to crack an insane plan that could possibly mean exile for them and death for their humans.</p><p> </p><p>But Oikawa was willing to take that chance. And Iwaizumi was there to help him as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, this chapter is a little longer than usual because of a few things.</p><p>Some of you might have noticed I posted a chapter earlier only to take it down because of one issue. With the story now, Atsumu isn't answering and Suna needs to do something in order to bring him back. And that something is trying to kiss Sakusa to bring him back.</p><p>What happened was that since Suna is in Atsumu's body, making him kiss Osamu would technically be incest since they're twins and all but since its Suna in charge, technically I don't know if that counts or not with the kiss but after someone commented about it, I thought it would be best to just change it to being Sakusa being more handsy with Suna to bring Atsumu back.</p><p>For those who have read the previous chapter 18 and were disgusted, mad or just put off about it, you have my sincerest apologies. I didn't intend to make it sound like incest and I do not ship incest at all but if I have offended anyone, I am truly very very sorry. I won't call out names but just for anyone out there who has read it. I felt really honestly bad about it and after mulling about it the whole day, I just couldn't go another moment without trying to rectify this mistake. I feel like I failed as a writer and as a person for not taking this into account so once again, I am very very sorry. You can give up on this story if you want for that but I promise you, it won't ever happen again.</p><p>That on a side note, if anyone would like to read the chapter where OsaSuna does kiss (I don't really know what to call it since its technically Osamu kissing Suna but oh well), I might put it up as a bonus chapter at the end of this for those of you who were curious.</p><p>P.S. This is the closest I have ever written to smut so be prepared to feel just a bit ugh with my horrible writing.</p><p>That aside, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been about a week since his outburst and Suna still hasn’t got any word from Atsumu. No matter how much he tried to coax the blonde to respond, nothing seems to draw him out. Not even the worst insults from Osamu did anything to make the twin speak up (although most of the time Suna did feel a bit hurt of them being hurled in his face. He was still technically Atsumu after all). They hadn’t told Sakusa anything about since he and Daishou were going through a hellish judgement session with Ukai and the others.</p><p> </p><p>While Sakusa had performed surgeries like those before, with Daishou technically being exiled from the group and bringing Mika in, Sakusa had committed the crime of helping him out. Nevertheless, with everything going on and their need of a medic, they couldn’t kick Sakusa out even if they wanted to so despite how bad things may seem, Sakusa is going to stick around for awhile longer.</p><p> </p><p>The same couldn’t be said of Daishou though.</p><p> </p><p>“You left the group, jeopardised our location by bringing in a Soul and you attacked Osamu. What more reason should we keep you here?” Ukai asked as they sat in a round chamber. It was one of the spare rooms they rarely used, although now it has been converted into a courthouse. Ukai stood at the end with Kenma by his side, the technician groaning at how he should just get on with the trial as Daishou sat in the centre of the room in a chair. Most of the boys were gathered around; Kei and Bokuto took up one corner while Hinata and Kageyama took up another. Suna and Osamu remained glued together, Sakusa lurking several feet from the others with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing all of them in one place reminded Suna of just how many of their friends they had lost. Their numbers didn’t even come to ten now that Matsukawa and Hanamaki were gone. Hinata chewed his lip constantly as Kageyama held his arm around his shoulder, his thumb running over his shirt. Despite how rash Kageyama could be, he did care for his partner a lot and seeing him being torn apart on keeping Daishou or not hurt him more than it should have. Hinata was one to trust his friends to a fault and seeing one of them possibly being kicked out to fend for himself was taking a toll on him.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto thought it was too harsh to kick Daishou out while Kei wanted him out before he caused any more trouble. The spectacled middle blocker didn’t take betrayal easily and after losing his lovers and best friend, he wasn’t about to let someone who had risked their lives get away scot free.</p><p> </p><p>Suna didn’t know what he should do now.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t regret my actions. I could have saved Mika and I took it. Now that she’s gone, I don’t have any more regrets. I have nothing left after all,” Daishou muttered, his head hung low. The boy had been thrown into their makeshift jailhouse for the past few days, being denied of any food for that duration and already it was beginning to show on how weak he was. His skin sagged and dark circles ran under his eyes, making him look like a ghost. Suna almost felt sorry for him even though he had killed one of his people, almost. He couldn’t forgive him for hurting Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu still nursed a bandage around his arm, once in a while lifting a finger to scratch at it. Sakusa said it should be fine with the medicine he gave him but Suna couldn’t help but notice how he seemed to scratch it quite often.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean you don’t mind dying?” Ukai asked as Daishou scoffed, “What, you want to kill me now? Don’t tell me that me trying to bring back my girlfriend warrants for the death penalty.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have killed us all. Releasing you out into the wilderness won’t do us any good if you got captured and infested. They would track us down then. It's going to do you a favour anyways,” Ukai said as he reached into his holster and took out his gun, spinning it in his hand as he walked towards Daishou. Suna’s grip on his arm tightened as Ukai released the safety, bringing the gun to Daishou’s head as the boy smirked, “Go on then. Do it. Release me from my pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Ukai gritted his teeth as his finger hovered over the trigger. Suna squeezed his eyes shut, his ears already bracing for the ringing gunshot when he heard the gun being dropped onto the cavern floor. When he looked up, he saw Daishou staring at the gun at his feet, his eyes wide as Ukai said, “I don’t want to be a murderer like those aliens. If you still want to die, you’re welcomed to do it yourself. If you think it’s better for you to stay alive and try to help us survive…” Ukai let it hang in the air as he sighed, “Our trust for you won’t heal 100%, but you are a valuable ally. Now isn’t the time for us to fight against one another.”</p><p> </p><p>Daishou’s eyes began to tear up as Kenma stepped forward, picking up the gun and putting the safety back on. His catlike eyes peered into Daishou’s face as Daishou shook, his face getting wetter as Kenma said, “You may have a shitty personality, but I know you just want the best for the ones you loved. After facing you on the court all those years ago and seeing all the tactics you’re willing to pull, I know you can do what is right. As Kuroo will say, you’re a slimy bastard. But you’re a good guy at heart.”</p><p> </p><p>He used the butt of the gun to knock Daishou on the head, the boy rubbing the spot as Kenma moved away, giving the gun back to Ukai as the older man sighed. He thought he had seen all kinds of personalities over the years being a volleyball coach. After being made a fugitive, being stuck with these boys reminded him of his youthful days on the court and how much he strived for survive to get to the top.</p><p> </p><p>Like a murder of crows, these boys will do whatever it takes.</p><p> </p><p>“So much for a serious meeting. We’re just letting him go anyways,” Tsukishima grunted as he detached himself from the wall. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he retreated to the direction of the garden, Bokuto watching him go before excusing himself for getting some workouts done. Kageyama and Hinata left for scouting duty, leaving the rest to stay behind. Daishou was left crying in the middle, Kenma slowly watching him from his side as Sakusa turned to walk out. Suna gave a bow to Ukai before leaving as well, Osamu trailing behind him as he gave him a nudge on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, the thing with Atsumu. How’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not good. I haven’t heard his voice in ages.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bursting out like that has something to do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Suppressing someone’s emotions so much because of a trauma. Suna had been in a panic then, his body in a state of shock as he tried to forget the sight of the body in front of him. He could still remember the gory images of blood if he closed his eyes, making his stomach churned as he tapped his head, reaching out for Atsumu only to get no reply.</p><p> </p><p>Never would he have thought not hearing the boy’s snarky voice would be this distressing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa might be able to help. I don’t know how to reverse this, but maybe if I…’ Suna mumbled as his face heated up. He had thought that maybe if he shocked Atsumu back, it might actually work although the plan wasn’t exactly something he wanted to do. He licked his lips as they made their way to the infirmary, Sakusa just throwing on his labcoat when he turned to see his visitors, a scowl forming behind the mask as he grunted, “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to kiss me!” Suna yelped as Sakusa raised an eyebrow. Osamu was silently trying not to laugh behind them, making Suna blush even more as the medic grunted, “You know, if you’re that desperate, you’ve picked the wrong person.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Its Atsumu. He hasn’t been speaking to me for a week now. I tried to reach out for him but it feels as though his consciousness is gone. No matter what I do to bring him back; believe me, Osamu has been bringing out the insults in spades but nothing seems to bring back his consciousness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you that traumatised that you pushed him away?” Sakusa wondered allowed as Suna bowed low. Atsumu’s bangs brushed into his eyes as he stammered, “I know I’m in your lover’s body and that I am not really him, but for Atsumu’s sake, please kiss me!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighed as he scratched his head, dipping his hand into the drawer to bring out two pairs of surgical gloves. He snapped a pair on before giving one to Suna, who eyed them as Sakusa snarled, “Don’t think I would touch you without gloves. You’re already as filthy as someone could get.”</p><p> </p><p>“I showered!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking my chances. And you’re not Tsumu so…” Sakusa blushed at that as he tugged down his mask, revealing rosy cheeks that made Suna’s heart race. Sakusa rarely removed his mask and this might be the first time he had ever seen him doing it in the flesh. Sakusa was actually very handsome, two moles perched above his eyebrows with a few more dotting his face. Sakusa let out a tch sound when he saw how flustered Suna was, reaching to cup his face and bring his lips crashing onto his as he groaned, “Atsumu would never hesitate to kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time Suna kissed but his body automatically knew what to do since Atsumu had done it so many times with Sakusa. His hand reached to tangle into Sakusa’s hair, the raven leaning into him as he ran his tongue along his lower lip. Sakusa nipped his skin as Suna let out a squeak, Sakusa’s lips scowling as he pulled him away, wiping away stray saliva as he asked, “Did it work?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Suna muttered as he tried to call out for Atsumu only to get no reply. Sakusa sighed as he grabbed Suna’s head and pulled him close once more, this time bringing up his hand to move across his chest, his hand slipping underneath Suna’s shirt as the boy let out a yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, Tsumu wouldn’t be blushing like a schoolgirl in this situation,” Osamu grinned from the corner as Suna growled in his mind, <em>“Dammit, I would rather kiss you to bring Atsumu back since that would be more effective in riling him up but given that you two are siblings… he would definitely murder me if I kissed you. Even though I’m technically not him.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hm, normally he would be flustered if I did this,” Sakusa purred against Suna as he circled his nipples, making the boy twitch and yelp as his hands moved lower. Suna shivered as his body went into auto mode for whatever Atsumu did whenever he was alone with Sakusa, the boy making good work in making Suna’s body feel weird. Oh man, how on earth did humans do these kinds of things all the time? He hated how his body felt weird, Sakusa’s hand moving to touch his butt as Suna let out a squeal. Osamu seemed to be taking in the scene rather well, looking amused at how his brother’s lover was making a mess of him right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Atsumu. If you won’t respond there…” his hand moved to the front of Suna’s pants, his fingers already making work of removing the zip as Suna yelped, “No, not there! I’m not ready to…”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa didn’t stop as his hand reached his boxers, Suna letting out a wail just as he heard a voice yelling in his head, the force of it enough to nearly knock him back as Atsumu yelled, <em>“Oi, Omi-kun! Don’t you dare touch someone that isn’t me! I mean its technically my body but dammit, why do you need to do such things to Suna?! I deserve all of this!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re back!” Suna gasped as his hand moved to stop Sakusa, the boy’s eyes looking at him with a darkness that made Suna shiver. So this was why Atsumu had fallen for the raven so hard; his eyes made his stomach churn and the way he did things to his body made Suna twitch at the thought of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course I’m back. What did I miss other than Omiomi about to give you a good handjob?! I haven’t been laid for months!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘You had me worried.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Eh?! I thought you would be happy if I shut up.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No. Its been so quiet without you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, I am too awesome to be left alone for so long…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu. I’m sorry for yelling and pushing you away like that. You could have been gone forever if Sakusa hadn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We all make mistakes. It's just. Don’t ever kiss him again. He’s mine, got it?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Atsumu said,” Suna translated to Sakusa as the raven gave an inward smile, his hand moving to bring out a bottle from the table as Osamu sighed, “And I thought I would have been able to see my brother act like the moronic virgin he isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Take that back! You haven’t even had a boyfriend or girlfriend ever, let alone had…”</em> Atsumu swore as Suna shushed him up before he said anything more.</p><p> </p><p>Suna took the bottle away from Sakusa, the raven holding onto the bottle for a bit longer as he mumbled, “Thanks for bringing Tsumu back.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna didn’t speak as he took the bottle, Sakusa looking up at him from his mask when they heard someone collapsing onto the ground. Suna gave a shout as Osamu crumpled to the ground, his body shaking as he sweated. Shit, Suna should have realised. He had felt so hot when he had touched him last time.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Osamu only went near him because he had been delirious from his fever and actually didn't want to be with him at all.</p><p> </p><p>“The infection. Hey, Samu. When was the last time you checked it?” Sakusa snapped as they hauled him onto one of the examination tables. He got to work cutting away the bandages as he stared at the wound, a red rash forming around the cut as Osamu shivered, “Hey, I didn’t think it would be that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you even wash it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You idiot! You’re supposed to take care of it before it got this bad!” Sakusa shouted as he grabbed some medicine and tried to disinfect the wound. Sweat beaded from his brow as he checked the wound, Osamu’s face now pale as he groaned, “Damn, just when I thought things were ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu. With the infection like this, I don’t even know if I can save your arm,” Sakusa growled as Osamu laughed, “Well I wonder who’s gonna feed you morons now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, you delirious moron. Do you have anything that can help?” Kenma asked as Sakusa shook his head, “Unless we get medicine from a drugstore, he might not make it.” Suna’s heart stuttered at the thought of Osamu dying from a simple infection. This was ridiculous, he had been so happy from the kiss earlier and Osamu’s words making him feel that perhaps he might have a chance with him but now…</p><p> </p><p><em>“Tell them we will get it. You’re a Soul so you should be able to get it without problems,”</em> Atsumu pointed out as Suna hissed, “Are you mad?! You want to get caught again? They may take me out from you and infest you with another Soul that can stomp out your personality for good!”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I know that! But he’s my brother and even though he’s a pain in the ass, I still love him enough to sacrifice myself for him,”</em> Atsumu snapped as Suna relayed the message to them. Kenma was the first to say no, stating how dangerous it was with Sakusa going on about how he wouldn’t be able to read the medicine labels anyways.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Forgot I was stupid but he has a point,”</em> Atsumu sighed as Sakusa said, “How about I go with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you insane?! Do you want to get caught after what happened to Matsukawa and Hanamaki?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the only one who can tell what kind of medicine he needs. Atsumu can’t drive for shit and Suna would stick out like a sore thumb looking like a lost puppy. And he will need someone to be with him anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Sakusa. If we lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t. I will protect him.” The words that escape from Suna’s mouth weren’t what he had intended to say, his arm reaching to pull Sakusa against him. The raven didn’t say a word nor try to squirm away as Atsumu smirked in his mind, <em>“I love my boyfriend too much to let him get hurt. And I have the perfect way we can make this work.”</em></p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi couldn’t believe that Hanamaki would do such a thing to himself. He was lucky he had worked overtime that night and bothered to check in on him only to find him going into shock on the floor. There had been so much blood where he had bit his tongue, the organ a mess of flesh as he yelled for someone to come in. Oikawa had gone home at the time but luckily one of the medical assistants had been around. Akaashi could barely keep his cool when he placed Hanamaki on the operation table, holding him down as the man tried to fight back. his speech was garbled from him biting his tongue but the words still pierced through Akaashi’s heart as he yelled, “Why don’t you just kill me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Now as Hanamaki remained unconscious on the table, his tongue back in one piece and his body being pumped with drugs to keep him under, Akaashi couldn’t help but ask himself what on earth he was doing. He was supposed to make people feel better and happier, not for them to take their own lives.</p><p> </p><p>He had been against leaving Matsukawa in his condition when Kuroo first suggested in keeping him in his comatose state. He couldn’t bear to see him being used as leverage against Hanamaki and watching the strawberry haired man despair over his situation of facing his old friends didn’t help either. But once Kuroo had been taken off the case, Oikawa had immediately seen to Matsukawa getting healed, although they didn’t place a Soul in him just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo had been so strange lately. Akaashi thought it could be the emotion known as ‘stress’ that humans used to feel back when everything had been chaotic but Kuroo was starting to get very rash. He worked from home as best as he could, looking into the files of those they had caught and how they could be linked to the case. More than once Akaashi would find himself in the bed all alone, wishing that Kuroo would come and cuddle with him instead of agonising over what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Why was Kuroo so fixated on bringing them in so much? While he did wanted to be reunited with Tsukishima and Bokuto, he felt that Kuroo was becoming very obsessive about them. He didn’t want to admit it, but the man he had come to love was beginning to scare him very much.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo wasn’t just trying to find the wild humans. He was hunting them down like animals, never stopping under he sank his claws into them and ripped them apart.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shuddered as he gripped his pillow against his chest, wishing that Kuroo would return to his normal self as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18 (version 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In light of what happened yesterday and me acting like a stupid piece of moronic trash, I'm just gonna put in the second original OsaSuna version of chapter 18 plus chapter 19 so have fun! Basically its the same thing as in the previous version, its just that Suna gets an extra kissing session from a certain someone. If you have read the previous chapter and just wanna skip to the main event, read from the bold sentence "Did it work" to "...".</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been about a week since his outburst and Suna still hasn’t got any word from Atsumu. No matter how much he tried to coax the blonde to respond, nothing seems to draw him out. Not even the worst insults from Osamu did anything to make the twin speak up (although most of the time Suna did feel a bit hurt of them being hurled in his face. He was still technically Atsumu after all). They hadn’t told Sakusa anything about since he and Daishou were going through a hellish judgement session with Ukai and the others.</p><p> </p><p>While Sakusa had performed surgeries like those before, with Daishou technically being exiled from the group and bringing Mika in, Sakusa had committed the crime of helping him out. Nevertheless, with everything going on and their need of a medic, they couldn’t kick Sakusa out even if they wanted to so despite how bad things may seem, Sakusa is going to stick around for awhile longer.</p><p> </p><p>The same couldn’t be said of Daishou though.</p><p> </p><p>“You left the group, jeopardised our location by bringing in a Soul and you attacked Osamu. What more reason should we keep you here?” Ukai asked as they sat in a round chamber. It was one of the spare rooms they rarely used, although now it has been converted into a court house. Ukai stood at the end with Kenma by his side, the technician groaning at how he should just get on with the trial as Daishou sat in the centre of the room in a chair. Most of the boys were gathered around; Kei and Bokuto took up one corner while Hinata and Kageyama took up another. Suna and Osamu remained glued together, Sakusa lurking several feet from the others with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing all of them in one place reminded Suna of just how many of their friends they had lost. Their numbers didn’t even come to ten now that Matsukawa and Hanamaki were gone. Hinata chewed his lip constantly as Kageyama held his arm around his shoulder, his thumb running over his shirt. Despite how rash Kageyama could be, he did care for his partner a lot and seeing him being torn apart on keeping Daishou or not hurt him more than it should have. Hinata was one to trust his friends to a fault and seeing one of them possibly being kicked out to fend for himself was taking a toll on him.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto thought it was too harsh to kick Daishou out while Kei wanted him out before he caused any more trouble. The spectacled middle blocker didn’t take betrayal easily and after losing his lovers and best friend, he wasn’t about to let someone who had risked their lives get away scot free.</p><p> </p><p>Suna didn’t know what he should do now.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t regret my actions. I could have saved Mika and I took it. Now that she’s gone, I don’t have any more regrets. I have nothing left after all,” Daishou muttered, his head hung low. The boy had been thrown into their makeshift jailhouse for the past few days, being denied of any food for that duration and already it was beginning to show on how weak he was. His skin sagged and dark circles ran under his eyes, making him look like a ghost. Suna almost felt sorry for him even though he had killed one of his people, almost. He couldn’t forgive him for hurting Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu still nursed a bandage around his arm, once in a while lifting a finger to scratch at it. Sakusa said it should be fine with the medicine he gave him but Suna couldn’t help but notice how he seemed to scratch it quite often.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean you don’t mind dying?” Ukai asked as Daishou scoffed, “What, you want to kill me now? Don’t tell me that me trying to bring back my girlfriend warrants for the death penalty.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have killed us all. Releasing you out into the wilderness won’t do us any good if you got captured and infested. They would track us down then. It's going to do you a favour anyways,” Ukai said as he reached into his holster and took out his gun, spinning it in his hand as he walked towards Daishou. Suna’s grip on his arm tightened as Ukai released the safety, bringing the gun to Daishou’s head as the boy smirked, “Go on then. Do it. Release me from my pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Ukai gritted his teeth as his finger hovered over the trigger. Suna squeezed his eyes shut, his ears already bracing for the ringing gunshot when he heard the gun being dropped onto the cavern floor. When he looked up, he saw Daishou staring at the gun at his feet, his eyes wide as Ukai said, “I don’t want to be a murderer like those aliens. If you still want to die, you’re welcomed to do it yourself. If you think it’s better for you to stay alive and try to help us survive…” Ukai let it hang in the air as he sighed, “Our trust for you won’t heal 100%, but you are a valuable ally. Now isn’t the time for us to fight against one another.”</p><p> </p><p>Daishou’s eyes began to tear up as Kenma stepped forward, picking up the gun and putting the safety back on. His catlike eyes peered into Daishou’s face as Daishou shook, his face getting wetter as Kenma said, “You may have a shitty personality, but I know you just want the best for the ones you loved. After facing you on the court all those years ago and seeing all the tactics you’re willing to pull, I know you can do what is right. As Kuroo will say, you’re a slimy bastard. But you’re a good guy at heart.”</p><p> </p><p>He used the butt of the gun to knock Daishou on the head, the boy rubbing the spot as Kenma moved away, giving the gun back to Ukai as the older man sighed. He thought he had seen all kinds of personalities over the years being a volleyball coach. After being made a fugitive, being stuck with these boys reminded him of his youthful days on the court and how much he strived for survive to get to the top.</p><p> </p><p>Like a murder of crows, these boys will do whatever it takes.</p><p> </p><p>“So much for a serious meeting. We’re just letting him go anyways,” Tsukishima grunted as he detached himself from the wall. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he retreated to the direction of the garden, Bokuto watching him go before excusing himself for getting some workouts done. Kageyama and Hinata left for scouting duty, leaving the rest to stay behind. Daishou was left crying in the middle, Kenma slowly watching him from his side as Sakusa turned to walk out. Suna gave a bow to Ukai before leaving as well, Osamu trailing behind him as he gave him a nudge on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, the thing with Atsumu. How’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not good. I haven’t heard his voice in ages.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bursting out like that has something to do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Supressing someone’s emotions so much because of a trauma. Suna had been in a panic then, his body in a state of shock as he tried to forget the sight of the body in front of him. He could still remember the gory images of blood if he closed his eyes, making his stomach churned as he tapped his head, reaching out for Atsumu only to get no reply.</p><p> </p><p>Never would he have thought not hearing the boy’s snarky voice would be this distressing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa might be able to help. I don’t know how to reverse this, but maybe if I…’ Suna mumbled as his face heated up. He had thought that maybe if he shocked Atsumu back, it might actually work although the plan wasn’t exactly something he wanted to do. He licked his lips as they made their way to the infirmary, Sakusa just throwing on his labcoat when he turned to see his visitors, a scowl forming behind the mask as he grunted, “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to kiss me!” Suna yelped as Sakusa raised an eyebrow. Osamu was silently trying not to laugh behind them, making Suna blush even more as the medic grunted, “You know, if you’re that desperate, you’ve picked the wrong person.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Its Atsumu. He hasn’t been speaking to me for a week now. I tried to reach out for him but it feels as though his consciousness is gone. No matter what I do to bring him back; believe me, Osamu has been bringing out the insults in spades but nothing seems to bring back his consciousness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you that traumatised that you pushed him away?” Sakusa wondered allowed as Suna bowed low. Atsumu’s bangs brushed into his eyes as he stammered, “I know I’m in your lover’s body and that I am not really him, but for Atsumu’s sake, please kiss me!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighed as he scratched his head, dipping his hand into the drawer to bring out two pairs of surgical gloves. He snapped a pair on before giving one to Suna, who eyed them as Sakusa snarled, “Don’t think I would touch you without gloves. You’re already as filthy as someone could get.”</p><p> </p><p>“I showered!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking my chances. And you’re not Tsumu so…” Sakusa blushed at that as he tugged down his mask, revealing rosy cheeks that made Suna’s heart race. Sakusa rarely removed his mask and this might be the first time he had ever seen him doing it in the flesh. Sakusa was actually very handsome, two moles perched above his eyebrows with a few more dotting his face. Sakusa let out a tch sound when he saw how flustered Suna was, reaching to cup his face and bring his lips crashing onto his as he groaned, “Atsumu would never hesistate to kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time Suna kissed but his body automatically knew what to do since Atsumu had done it so many times with Sakusa. His hand reached to tangle into Sakusa’s hair, the raven leaning into him as he ran his tongue along his lower lip. Sakusa nipped his skin as Suna let out a squeak, Sakusa’s lips scowling as he pulled him away, wiping away stray saliva as he asked, <strong>“Did it work?”</strong></p><p> </p><p>Suna tapped his head one more time, calling out for Atsumu only to find no response. Darn, he had already wasted his first kiss on Sakusa too! Wait a minute, now wasn’t the time to think about such things!</p><p> </p><p>Suna shook his head as Sakusa gave him a thwack on the back of the head, Suna letting out a shout as Sakusa furrowed his eyebrows, “You never know what might work. He used to like getting hit by me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he a masochist or what?” Suna yelped as he heard Osamu snickering behind him. The older Miya twin had been watching their little interaction the whole time with mild amusement, his eyes for once filled with mirth. Suna thought he hadn’t seen him look this amused in a while, often with a sad look on his face or just a resting bitch face.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, that’s it!</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu, I need you to kiss me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?!” Osamu yelped as Suna gritted his teeth, his face blushing so red he was sure he was going to combust. The heat rushing into his face wasn’t helping him calm down, his blood roaring through his ears to make the world sound like static. His eyes were looking anywhere but Osamu now, his hands gripping the sides of his trousers as Sakusa said, “Hm, that may be a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! He’s my brother! My freaking twin! Kissing him would be… would be…” Osamu gaped as Suna shouted, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you two calm down dammit!” Kenma shouted as the two of them shut up. The fake blonde sauntered into the room, running his hand through his hair. He looked more annoyed about having to see the two of them bicker over something after dealing with the meeting from earlier as he grunted,“Look, we need Atsumu back and I don’t see why you can’t kiss him. Sure, he looks like your brother. Ok, take that back, that body is your twin’s but the person inhabiting it now isn’t him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma. I thought you had more brains than this,” Osamu groaned as Sakusa said, “Do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?! This is your boyfriend we’re talking about!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! I know dammit! That’s why I’m letting you do it! If you don’t kiss him, he may never come back! Do you want to lose your twin forever, Osamu?!” Sakusa snapped as Suna shivered. Now everyone was mad at him, just what was he going to do.</p><p> </p><p>There was a sigh as Osamu stepped forward, his finger reaching to tip up his head to look into his eyes. Suna almost squeaked as Osamu crashed his lips against his, flicking his tongue inside his mouth as Suna melted. Oh lord, this wa so good! Better than any of the onigiri he had ever made.</p><p> </p><p>“This is getting a bit… awkward,” Sakusa muttered as he tried to look away. There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he tried not to see his lover kissing his own twin, although the two of them were too engrossed in the act to even pay attention. Suna had squeezed his eyes shut when Osamu first kissed him, unsure of what to do. Humans sure had some weird habits, how do they find out about kissing to begin with?</p><p> </p><p>“Suna,” Osamu whispered against him as he gripped onto the back of his head, his tongue prodding further into his mouth. Suna sighed as he gripped onto his shirt, one of his hands reaching to curl around Osamu’s hair. His hair was so soft, reminding him of cotton and when he opened his eyes, stormy grey eyes looked back at his. Suna could almost feel himself drowning inside them, the eyes reminding him of a documentary of a stormy sea, the waves clashing against the rocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Try to use more force,” Kenma pointed out as Osamu’s hand flew to Suna’s shirt. Suna gave a whimper as he began to run his hand along his chest, flexing at his muscles as Sakusa covered his face. The poor boy seemed torn between getting turned on by his boyfriend making out or just dying from embarrassment at the twins kissing each other. Osamu showed no signs of stopping as his hands wandered across Suna’s body, making him growl with pleasure as Osamu smirked against him, “Never knew you would like being kissed like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna was already lost in his thoughts as Osamu reached to pull his pants down ever so slightly, his hands already moving when he felt a hand connecting to his face, Osamu stumbling back as he gasped, “What the hell man!”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Suna stared as he saw that it was his own hand that had slapped Osamu in the face when a familiar voice screamed in his head, Atsumu’s voice high pitched enough to make his ears ring as he yelled, <em>“Holy shit, what in the living **** are you doing with Samu?! Oh god Suna I can’t believe you… and him.. what?! What is this?! What did I do to deserve this?! I can never go back to being pure anymore!!!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t pure to begin with,” Suna sighed internally as Osamu rubbed his cheek, Suna reaching to pull him back to his feet as he mumbled an apology. Osamu only gave him a smile that made his heart race, Atsumu chiding that he was going to give him a hell of a time when he had been out of commission as Osamu smirked, “I wonder how it would be like to go all the way with you in a different body.”</p><p> </p><p>The words were enough to make both Suna and Atsumu blow their tops. Suna was blushing like a schoolgirl while Atsumu yelled for him to stop making him look uncool. As the younger twin wailed in desperation, Suna couldn’t help but smile as he thought of the annoying voice returning to his rightful place.</p><p> </p><p>‘You have me worried.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Eh?! I thought you would be happy if I shut up.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No. Its been so quiet without you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, I am too awesome to be left alone for so long…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu. I’m sorry for yelling and pushing you away like that. You could have been gone forever if Osamu hadn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We all make mistakes. Its just. Don’t ever kiss him again. Sheesh, kissing my own brother, who is my identical twin, how in the living **** did he even manage to do it without puking? Hey, Omi-kun! Lend me some mouth wash! I need to remove Osamu’s smell from me!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Atsumu said,” Suna translated to Sakusa as the raven gave an inward smile, his hand moving to bring out a bottle from the table as Kenma sighed, “And I thought I had seen crazier things.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna smiled as he took the bottle away from Sakusa, the raven holding onto the bottle for a bit longer as he mumbled, “Thanks for bringing Tsumu back.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna didn’t speak as he took the bottle, Sakusa looking up at him from his mask when they heard someone collapsing onto the ground. Kenma gave a shout as Osamu crumpled to the ground, his body shaking as he sweated. Shit, Suna should have realised. He had felt so hot when they were kissing, he thought it had just been the excitement and the thrill of the moment. He didn’t expect him to be sick.</p><p> </p><p>“The infection. Hey, Samu. When was the last time you checked it?” Sakusa snapped as they hauled him onto one of the examination tables. He got to work cutting away the bandages as he stared at the wound, a red rash forming around the cut as Osamu shivered, “Hey, I didn’t think it would be that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you even wash it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You idiot! You’re supposed to take care of it before it got this bad!” Sakusa shouted as he grabbed some medicine and tried to disinfect the wound. Sweat beaded from his brow as he checked the wound, Osamu’s face now pale as he groaned, “Damn, must have been the kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu. With the infection like this, I don’t even know if I can save your arm,” Sakusa growled as Osamu laughed, “Maybe it was worth it. Haven’t been kissed in ages…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, you delirious moron. Do you have anything that can help?” Kenma asked as Sakusa shook his head, “Unless we get medicine from a drugstore, he might not make it.” Suna’s heart stuttered at the thought of Osamu dying from a simple infection. This was ridiculous, he had been so happy from the kiss earlier and Osamu’s words making him feel that perhaps he might have a chance with him but now…</p><p> </p><p><em>“Tell them we will get it. You’re a Soul so you should be able to get it without problems,”</em> Atsumu pointed out as Suna hissed, “Are you mad?! You want to get caught again? They may take me out from you and infest you with another Soul that can stomp out your personality for good!”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I know that! But he’s my brother and even though he’s a pain in the ass, I still love him enough to sacrifice myself for him,”</em> Atsumu snapped as Suna relayed the message to them. Kenma was the first to say no, stating how dangerous it was with Sakusa going on about how he wouldn’t be able to read the medicine labels anyways.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Forgot I was stupid but he has a point,”</em> Atsumu sighed as Sakusa said, “How about I go with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you insane?! Do you want to get caught after what happened to Matsukawa and Hanamaki?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the only one who can tell what kind of medicine he needs. Atsumu can’t drive for shit and Suna would stick out like a sore thumb looking like a lost puppy. And he will need someone to be with him anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Sakusa. If we lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t. I will protect him.” The words that escape from Suna’s mouth weren’t what he had intended to say, his arm reaching to pull Sakusa against him. The raven didn’t say a word nor try to squirm away as Atsumu smirked in his mind, “I love my boyfriend too much to let him get hurt. And I have the perfect way we can make this work.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi couldn’t believe that Hanamaki would do such a thing to himself. He was lucky he had worked overtime that night and bothered to check in on him only to find him going into shock on the floor. There had been so much blood where he had bit his tongue, the organ a mess of flesh as he yelled for someone to come in. Oikawa had gone home at the time but luckily one of the medical assistants had been around. Akaashi could barely keep his cool when he placed Hanamaki on the operation table, holding him down as the man tried to fight back. his speech was garbled from him biting his tongue but the words still pierced through Akaashi’s heart as he yelled, “Why don’t you just kill me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Now as Hanamaki remained unconscious on the table, his tongue back in one piece and his body being pumped with drugs to keep him under, Akaashi couldn’t help but ask himself what on earth he was doing. He was supposed to make people feel better and happier, not for them to take their own lives.</p><p> </p><p>He had been against leaving Matsukawa in his condition when Kuroo first suggested in keeping him in his comatose state. He couldn’t bear to see him being used as leverage against Hanamaki and watching the strawberry haired man despair over his situation of facing his old friends didn’t help either. But once Kuroo had been taken off the case, Oikawa had immediately seen to Matsukawa getting healed, although they didn’t place a Soul in him just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo had been so strange lately. Akaashi thought it could be the emotion known as ‘stress’ that humans used to feel back when everything had been chaotic but Kuroo was starting to get very rash. He worked from home as best as he could, looking into the files of those they had caught and how they could be linked to the case. More than once Akaashi would find himself in the bed all alone, wishing that Kuroo would come and cuddle with him instead of agonising over what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Why was Kuroo so fixated on bringing them in so much? While he did want to be reunited with Tsukishima and Bokuto, he felt that Kuroo was becoming very obsessive about them. He didn’t want to admit it, but the man he had come to love was beginning to scare him very much.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo wasn’t just trying to find the wild humans. He was hunting them down like animals, never stopping under he sank his claws into them and ripped them apart.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shuddered as he gripped his pillow against his chest, wishing that Kuroo would return to his normal self as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, here is the next chapter come early! Just a random thought but I just realised whenever I end my chapter notes with "Enjoy", it reminds me of my further mathematics teacher in school telling me that whenever I have to complete a difficult maths question after explaining it to me... maybe I should change that line a bit haha! I actually miss maths dammit!</p><p>Remember the time when blond Sakusa was a thing on Twitter? Just gonna put it out there for you.</p><p>Anyways, here is the chapter (not going to use enjoy for now).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have got to be kidding me,” Sakusa snarled as he stood in front of a mirror. Atsumu was internally smirking as Suna blamed him for his early demise, Kenma watching nearby in amusement as the twin held up a box of yellow hair dye that the faux blonde would normally use.</p><p> </p><p>The idea was to make them unrecognisable and, in Atsumu’s words, what better way than to completely change their hair colours? While Atsumu’s natural hair colour had been black once and he didn’t mind going back to it for the mission plus a bit of alteration, Sakusa was against getting his hair dyed blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be another way in going out without getting a dye job!” he snapped as Suna groaned, “I know it sounds stupid but Atsumu has a point. The fact that you wear a mask is already going to make you look suspicious.”</p><p><br/>“He just wants to tease the hell out of me right? Tsumu, if you can hear me, I’m going to wrangle you into the dirt and make you suffer so bad you wouldn’t even see the next day,” Sakusa scowled as Atsumu swooned, “Oh, I can’t wait for that Omi-kun!”</p><p> </p><p>“You such a M,” Suna sighed to himself as he lifted the box of hair and began to mix the mixture with some water. The instructions seemed simple enough, Suna carding the substance through Sakusa’s hair. The raven’s curls were soft under his touch and he could almost imagine how Atsumu felt like whenever he would run his fingers through them. It was a bit of a shame that his hair colour was going to change but he could always redeye it when he got back.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Atsumu always spoke about wanting to dye my hair so we matched. Now I guess we have the chance,” Sakusa muttered as Suna smiled, “He is quite happy about this happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they were done, Suna stepped back to look at his handiwork. Kenma would be next in doing his hair, the techie citing that Sakusa wouldn’t want anything to do with Atsumu’s oily locks as Sakusa looked at himself in the mirror. It was quite funny at how his hair was actually pretty nice; the dye suited him well and even though the blonde might actually look a bit neon, it made him look a bit more… refreshing?</p><p> </p><p>“So this is the plan. You two head to the nearest drugstore and get the medicine. Be back by sundown, got it?” Ukai said. The old man had actually been pretty positive about the idea, although they were now more worried about having to cut off Osamu’s arm. The older Miya twin was resting in his room, curled up in his futon like a sausage roll. Suna thought he looked really cute when he did that, giving the twin a pat on the forehead as Osamu grunted, “Hungry…”</p><p> </p><p>“I will whip something up,” Kenma said as Ukai snarled, “Don’t you dare. The last time you did, you almost set the place on fire.”</p><p> </p><p>The two held their backpacks as they made their way to the car, Sakusa getting behind the wheel as he stepped on the pedal. They rolled out into the forest, soon bumping out onto the main road and drove into the Tokyo area. Suna hadn’t been out for a while, relishing the fresh air as he took in a breath. Sure the air was fresh in the forest but being surrounded by smelly teenage boys wasn’t exactly the best thing he could do.</p><p> </p><p>The first hour into the drive was fairly quiet. Suna hadn’t spent much time with the raven (well former raven) ever since he became part of the group and he didn’t know if speaking to him would rile him up. Sakusa wasn’t someone to trust people easily, Atsumu having managed to bond with him after much trial and error of surviving in the world. Atsumu saved Sakusa’s life many times, Suna had done nothing but snatch away a future he could have.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how is Tsumu going?” Sakusa asked as Suna jolted in his seat. Rarely did anyone actually asked what Atsumu was thinking since some of them thought it was a bit ridiculous the boy was still in there. After seeing how Atsumu’s body had reacted to Osamu kissing him, now it seems that Sakusa had a little hope for his lover still being alive in there.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he would be gone with you inside his body. After seeing how he was with kissing Osamu, now I finally have a peace of mind that that idiot is there.” Sakusa pulled up at a traffic light, a few stray cars moving past as he looked towards the mirror, trying to hide his face as he mumbled, “Would it be ok if I spoke to Atsumu for a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna’s eyes widened, although he nodded as he translated Atsumu’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“It's been a while, Omi-kun.” Just by saying those words, Sakusa’s face brightened ever so slightly as he whispered, “I missed you so much, you idiot. I thought you were dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I will die so easily, Omiomi? Have a little faith.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now I’m starting to wish you remained dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“So mean!” Suna did his best to imitate Atsumu’s gestures as he watched Sakusa smile, playing about with his fingers. The boy did have a nervous habit of doing that when he wanted to ask for something but was too shy to do so, so Atsumu took the reins and guided his hand towards Sakusa, placing it on top of his as he smiled, “I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu,” Sakusa whispered, his fingers curling around Suna’s as he drove. Even as they entered the city, they continued to have their hands interlinked, Atsumu revelling at how long it had been since they did that when the drug store came into view. Sakusa’s eyes narrowed as he saw the other Souls walking about, his hand gripping on the steering wheel as he let go of Atsumu’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I always hate this part.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Walking through the drug store made Suna feel odd. Everyone was free to take whatever they want without payment, something Sakusa found pretty stupid since it damages the economy and the value of items. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop him from grabbing all the medicine he needed, rattling off what he needed to the pharmacist over the counter as Suna looked around. The shelves were stocked with all kinds of medicine; ever since the Souls took over, their medicine had advanced to the point that just taking a single pill could cure a person instantly. Cancer was no longer an issue and people could live long lives in utter bliss.</p><p> </p><p>“Here is your package sir,” the pharmacist smiled as Sakusa nodded with thanks, grasping onto it as he walked out. He was unconsciously touching his hair, scowling at how stupid he looked as Suna slipped a hand into his, his fidgeting calming down ever so slightly as they stepped out of the store. Once they were out, Suna finally let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t realised how tense he had been inside despite being with his own people; seeing the eyes of those whose freedom had been taken away was a constant reminder of Suna knowing that one day, he would have to give Atsumu his freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Just as they were about to step into the car, there was a cough as someone placed a hand on Sakusa’s shoulder, the boy immediately turning stiff as a voice asked, “Excuse me, I would like to have a word with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna didn’t dare turn as Sakusa’s face turned pale, already panicking about them getting caught when Suna turned to come face to face with a brown-haired man. He had remembered seeing him around at times whilst he was in the labs, his name floating up as the man recognised him before letting out a snort, “You know, Suna-chan. Just because you get a bad dye-job, doesn’t mean you wouldn’t be recognisable.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna sputtered as the scientist dropped his hand from Sakusa’s shoulder, the boy inching back as Oikawa smiled sadly, “I think I know why you ran away from us, Suna. And I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what makes you think we will help you?” Sakusa snarled as Oikawa sighed, “We have Matsukawa and Hanamaki alive with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s eyes widened at the news as Oikawa continued, “They’ve been under for a while now. Matsukawa has just received treatment for his wounds and is still unconscious. Makki-chan, he tried to bite his tongue off a couple of days ago and isn’t waking up. Aka-chan is keeping him heavily sedated so he won’t cause any more problems but at this rate, they will have Souls put inside of them in the next few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Suna whispered as Oikawa said, “Which is why we are going to break them out and bring them back to you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how are you going to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan is in charge of security and the two of them now so he will deactivate the system while I carry them out. They should be alright once the drugs wear off.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna and Sakusa stared at the man as though he had gone mad. Suna knew he was a pretty famous scientist and Iwaizumi was a Seeker just a bit short of Kuroo but he didn’t expect even for them to find the situation being wrong. Oikawa’s blue eyes cast to the ground as he gave him a bow, ignoring the look of the passer-by as he said, “Please. I don’t want to see my friends suffer anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna’s heart clenched as he thought of how he wasn’t the only one finding things so difficult now. Finally, someone else like him understood the pain the humans were going through and wanted to make things right.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me your phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Suna,” Sakusa snapped as Suna wrote down the location the best he could to Oikawa. The man looked on the verge of tears as he bowed low once again, thanking him for the information and that he will be expecting to be there in a few days. Suna and Sakusa were left stunned as they got into the car, not knowing if this was really happening that two Souls were going to try and join them.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’s lying?” Sakusa asked, not that they could do anything about the situation now. Suna had given the details to him so easily; while he trusted the Soul’s instincts, he couldn’t help but feel as though this was a trap.</p><p> </p><p>“His eyes were sincere. I think he can be trusted.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re putting the fate of the group based on a feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna smiled as he put his hand on the window, watching as some houses passed by. He could see some families strolling about, some of them with children when he saw a particular group walking by. The couple were young, probably his age with a child between them. The girl had blonde hair let loose to fall onto her shoulders, her husband with a splash of freckles across his cheeks as they held a small baby in their arms. The child cooed as its father made a face at it, making it gurgle as the man smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Suna’s eyes widened when the child opened its eyes to reveal brown eyes, showing that it was still human. Most of the time, human babies were infested upon birth, wiping out any traces of humanity left in them. He saw the children that walked past; since Souls were often ageless, that meant that children would act and think like adults trapped in human bodies, which meant it wasn’t surprising to see people as young as Oikawa and Akaashi to be able to be Healers or scientists at such a young age.</p><p> </p><p>“That child is still human.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, even though these two humans were now gone and their child is being raised by aliens, maybe there was a chance that deep down, the Souls inhabiting the couple wanted the child to grow up as a human. Not as a being that never had a personality, to begin with. Suna’s heart swelled at the thought of Souls possibly thinking about how their actions had affected the race, the boy leaning against the mirror as he smiled, “Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wanna guess who the couple is? Hope you don't mind the random blonde Sakusa bit, I just wanted to fulfil a random thought of mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lo and behold, we're at chapter 20! Man I didn't expect us to be this far but we made it! Thank you for sticking around with this story all this time! Next few chapters will be quite wild so hold on for them!</p><p>Oh and I almost forgot; Happy Birthday Iwa-chan (Its still 9th of June for me but it's already 10th of June for some people but oh well, never too early to wish right?).</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Samu? Hey, Samu. Wake up you moron,” a voice called as Osamu groaned, his arm stinging as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was collapsing onto the ground after giving Suna a kiss; well, technically, his twin since he was in Atsumu’s body and all. Then his body had flared up and his mind just went blank. Ah, he should have listened to Sakusa about healing the wound, it wasn’t as though it was just a minor scratch.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A slap landed on his face as he yelped, Osamu bucking up from his lying position as he saw his twin grinning at him. Atsumu had his usual smirk on his face and Osamu hated the fact that he was capable of producing something so impure on his own features as Atsumu flicked his head, “Baka Samu. Don’t go dying on me just yet after all the shit that happened.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you telling me I’m dead?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah. I’m just here to annoy the shit out of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Must be going mad since I wouldn’t be able to talk to you like this if I weren’t dead.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! At least I bothered coming to give a chat to my brig bro! Or, I could just be a figment of your imagination right?” Atsumu waggled his eyebrows as Osamu tried his best not to sucker-punch his twin’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu settled beside Osamu as Osamu took in his surroundings. His heart hitched as he recognised the house they used to live in their entire lives; now, he was seated on the pagoda with his twin, Atsumu’s legs kicking off the sides as he tossed some bread to the koi swimming in the pond below them. The windchime made of seashells the twins had made in an art class as kids hung above their heads, the shells tinkling above them as the sun kissed their skin.  He would sit here with Atsumu when they were children and look out into the outside world, saying what they would do once they grew up and getting away from their home which at one point, Atsumu had said was a bit too stuffy and they needed to get out more.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>How he wished they could go back to days like this. As much as he hated to admit that his twin was the most annoying person ever in existence, he missed talking to him or just insulting him to a fault.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I missed you, Tsumu.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Finally you admit my awesome presence is needed.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“As long as you deflate your ego, I can live with it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” Atsumu groaned as Osamu lifted his hand and touched his brother’s cheek. He felt so real, hooded eyes looking back into his own as Osamu sniffled. Oh shit, why was he getting sentimental now?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“As much as I wanna hang around with you here, I need to get you back into your body.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s the first time I actually heard you get motivated about helping me. Speaking of which, did you enjoy kissing me?” Atsumu grinned as he received a punch into the arm from Osamu, “It's like kissing a frog.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What?! As if you’ve kissed a frog.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Precisely how disgusting you are at kissing! How does Sakusa even kiss you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Omi-kun is a great kisser! You wanna know how he does things in bed…”</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Please don’t get that started! I heard enough of that first hand,” Osamu groaned as Atsumu laughed, “Finally. You’re beginning to smile again. You’ve haven’t done that since we’ve been on the run.” No wonder Osamu’s face was hurting, he hadn’t used those facial muscles in so long, it was as though he had forgotten they even existed. His cheeks burned as Atsumu pulled him close, the scent of his coconut shampoo filling his nose.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, now. its time to wake up. Someone is waiting for you.” Osamu’s cheeks burned at the thought of having to go through so much with Suna. How on earth he had even decided to save the Soul was beyond him. He hated him for taking his twin away from him so why did he jump in front of him when Daishou was about to stab him? Was it because he looked like his twin, or was it something else? He had to admit that over time, the meek Soul helping him out in the kitchen had helped soften his heart ever so slightly towards being hostile to him. When he watched Suna moving about in his twin’s body, he could almost imagine wanting to make Suna smile even more whenever he made an onigiri right or laugh with him as he messed up a recipe. Not everyone liked to cook with him since he was so picky about cleanliness, but Suna was one of the few he would allow in his sacred place.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Samu. Wake up. Suna is waiting.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh man, his head ached. Osamu slowly cracked open his eyes as the dim lights of the cavern came back into focus, his back aching from lying down for so long. He thought he would get used to lying in a futon that was about 1mm thick by now but heck, being sick and lying on the ground was going to do a number on him in the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which, he felt super refreshed considering he was about to die from a high fever. The only source of heat that lingered on him was…</p><p> </p><p>His twin’s hand was curled into his, the younger sleeping in a kneeling position with his legs tucked underneath him. Osamu winced at how much that must be hurting as Atsumu opened his eyes, revealing the electric blue orbs that told of Suna lurking behind them as Osamu thought sadly that Atsumu still wasn’t with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu?” Suna yawned as Osamu gave his hand a light squeeze. The Soul gasped as he jumped onto Osamu, the older twin letting out a loud oaf as Suna wept against him, tears staining his shirt as he sobbed, “I’m so sorry for making you sick! If you hadn’t jumped in for me, you wouldn’t have got the fever and got injured and…”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu stopped Suna from speaking as he placed a finger to his lips, the boy stopping in his tracks as Osamu smiled. He reached out to cup his hand onto Suna’s cheek, running his hand across the skin as Suna turned a bit red. Osamu chuckled as he thought of how Atsumu would be freaking out if he could see his reaction in a mirror; Suna made Atsumu seem like an innocent child, unlike the wild beast he actually was when he was in control.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for taking care of Atsumu for me and also for saving my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu.” Suna’s lip trembled as he threatened to cry more, Osamu’s thumb reaching to touch his lips when they heard the sound of Hinata and Kageyama yelling upfront. Normally the two idiots would be lurking about the forest, keeping watch for intruders and would normally stay silent but this was the first time they were actively shouting something other than “boke” and “aho”.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma burst into the room, his eyes falling onto the two as his lip curled into a scowl. Osamu’s hand dropped from Suna’s face, Suna looking as though he wanted to have had more contact with him as Kenma growled, “If you can walk Osamu, come to the front. We have some visitors.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma strode out without waiting for them, leaving Osamu to sit up. He glanced at his arm to find that it was fully healed, not even leaving a trace of a scar. He touched the skin, marvelling at how well the medicine had worked as Suna offered a hand to him, his skin dusted with pink as Osamu grabbed onto it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Suna didn’t let go of his hand, instead leading him through the corridors, not even pausing to think as he led them to the main entrance. Osamu marvelled at how fast the Soul had adjusted to his new life with wild humans; how on earth did he not notice how much Suna had been trying to be a part of them? A part of his gut clenched as he cursed himself for being an idiot when he heard the sound of guns cocking and Kageyama shouting as they stepped into the main entrance. He could see Suna’s eyes widening as he recognised the two men in front of them carrying two bodies in their arms.</p><p> </p><p>Makki and Matsun lay fast asleep in the duo’s arms, drool even escaping from Makki’s lips as the man carrying him, a brown-haired man with glasses pleaded, “Please, we don’t mean any harm.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why should we trust you?! You’re Souls! How did you find out our location and give me a reason not to shoot you on-site!”</p><p> </p><p>“I gave it to them,” Suna said as he stepped forward. Hinata’s eyes widened as Kageyama clicked his tongue, his gun trained to the brown-haired man’s companion as Kageyama snarled, “What were you thinking? They could have killed us or even worse, infested us!”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust them! They truly want to help us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to betray us?!” Kageyama yelled as Hinata shouted, “Bakayama, calm down!”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I calm down?! They took so much from us!!! They even took Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san from me… do you know how much I have been wondering if they were alive or dead only to see them standing in front of me now like this?! I would have them dead than be possessed by those damned aliens!” Kageyama shouted as the brown-haired man bowed his head low, “Tobio-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare call me that! You’re not him! You’re not Oikawa-san!” Kageyama yelled as he raised his gun at the man’s forehead. It clicked to Osamu that the two men standing in front of them must be Matsun and Makki’s best friends that didn’t make it to their haven. Oikawa hung his head as he bowed as low as he could with Makki in his arms, his brown hair covering his eyes as he said, “We will repent by giving you your friends back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you do that? The last time we tried, the person never woke up!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you did it the wrong way. I’m a Healer, I know how to do these things. I will show it to you by freeing Iwaizumi first and then you can do it with me. In exchange, please allow us to return into space. I have brought capsules that can be used to play us into hibernation.” All the words floated above Osamu head, although Suna merely nodded as he turned to Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata seemed reluctant to hurt anyone while Kageyama was torn between shooting his senior and letting him go. The raven bit his lip as Iwaizumi bowed as well, “Please. We are truly sorry for what happened. If you even suspect us of anything, feel free to kill us once we’re out of their bodies if it makes you feel any better.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama grunted as he yelled, putting his gun back into his holster as he gritted his teeth. Tears began to form from the corners of his eyes as Hinata pulled him against him, soothing him as Iwaizumi breathed his thanks. At that moment, Ukai and Kenma appeared from the sides, both of them narrowing their eyes as Ukai snarled, “We’ve checked your vehicle and it doesn’t seem to be bugged. However, if there is any sort of chance you might have been followed and we will get hunted down, I won’t hesitate with the order to put you two out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood,” Iwaizumi said as he bowed low once more, Kenma motioning for Sakusa to lead them to the surgery room behind the infirmary as the raven scowled, “I hope we’re not being tricked here. I have an arsenal of tools in the infirmary that can be used to put you two out.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fufu looked who the cat dragged in?</p><p>What's gonna happen to our golden Seijoh duo now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been so busy with work and just feeling so drained but gonna put this a day earlier for you guys to read in case I get too K.O.ed tomorrow to do so.</p><p>This chapter will be pretty fluffy so hang in there for some cute Seijoh interactions!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the infirmary was quiet. Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn’t exchange any words between themselves as they stepped into the infirmary, Sakusa instructing them to place Matsun and Makki onto some of the spare beds before ordering Iwaizumi onto the table. The man nodded before turning to give his lover a hug, Oikawa holding onto him tightly as he whispered words of encouragement. Even though Osamu hated the fact that these two had robbed the real Oikawa and Iwaizumi of their freedom, he couldn’t help but sympathesise with them having to go back to their sluglike state, unable to see or hear anything once they’re out of their host’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“See you on the other side, alright?” Iwaizumi whispered as Oikawa sobbed, “Don’t say it like that, Iwa-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“No matter where we go, no matter what galaxy we go next, I will always be there for you,” Iwaizumi said as he pressed his lips against Oikawa’s, the brown haired man sobbing as he clutched onto him, kissing him hard for what may be the last time as Iwaizumi held onto him. Both of them were reluctant to let go, Sakusa giving them as much time as they needed until Iwaizumi finally broke away. He gave his lover once final peck on the cheek, his hand running across his face and hair before getting onto the table and pulling down his collar. Oikawa nodded as Sakusa handed him a syringe filled with sedatives, the Healer bringing it to his lover’s arm as he injected the substance in.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Oikawa whispered as Iwaizumi cracked a final grin, “Shut it, Shittykawa.” The man’s eyes drooped as the medicine began to take effect, his eyes fluttering shut as he fell asleep. Oikawa hastily wiped his eyes as he retrieved two white steel ovals from his backpack, setting them down onto the table. Suna’s eyes widened as he recognised them, having had been in one of those for the past century or so until he woke up in Atsumu’s body. Oikawa ran a hand along one of them, pressing a blue button to open it up, the capsule ready for use as Sakusa asked, “Are you ready?” </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa took a deep breath as he slapped himself on the cheeks before moving to the sink. He washed his hands, sterilising them before slapping on a pair of gloves, rubbing them together. He swabbed some medicine onto the base of Iwaizumi’s neck, his hand dropping the used cotton into the bin as he asked Sakusa, “Can I have a scalpel?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa complied, handing him the instrument as Oikawa made a thin line on the base of Iwaizumi’s neck. Suna tried not to shiver as he saw the blood beading from the wound. He recalled the sight of Mika’s neck being open just like this and her Soul torn out from her, his fingers shaking from the memory of it when he felt Osamu’s fingers curl into his, giving them a light squeeze. He gave a grateful squeeze back to the grey-haired boy, watching as the shimmering light of a Soul came into view, Oikawa reaching out with his hands as he coaxed the Soul to come out.</p><p> </p><p>“The key to removing a Soul is to let it come out into the world with love. A Soul would not come out if it finds its environment to be threatening. The reason why most of the humans you have worked with didn’t make it is because their Soul was forcefully torn out from their bodies, severing their neural connection with their brain and leaving them brain dead. But if a Soul comes out without severing those connections,” Oikawa smiled as the Soul inhabiting Iwaizumi slowly came into view, the human’s eyes widening as they watched the Soul coming out for the first time. Osamu seemed to be the most intrigued, watching as the flat and shining creature slid out of Iwaizumi’s neck, plopping into Oikawa’s hands as the man gave it a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The Soul looked almost like one of the microorganisms Osamu had seen in science class under a microscope, although it had a couple of tendrils poking out from the sides and it was shining brightly in the room. It was like a ball of light, something that shouldn’t be held and exposed in the world being so vulnerable like that. Oikawa gently placed it into the capsule, giving if a teary goodbye as he pressed the button to close it, the capsule whizzing shut with a hiss as Sakusa whispered, “Of all the people I could have saved… if only I knew this…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to blame yourself. Only a Soul would have known how to do that,” Oikawa said as he gave Iwaizumi one last kiss. He sealed the wound with a device he had brought with him, the wound closing quickly without leaving any traces of a scar and scooped him up and laid him in one of the spare beds before stripping himself of his jacket, dropping it to the side as he settled on top of the operating table. Sakusa swabbed his arm before injecting the medicine into him, Oikawa looking to smile at him as he said, “Thank you for sparing our lives.”</p><p> </p><p>As his eyes began to close, Suna reached out to clasp his hands around Oikawa’s, giving the Healer a small squeeze as he whispered, “May you find joy in the stars.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will. With Iwa-chan… anything is possible,” Oikawa smiled as his eyes finally fell shut, his breathing evening out as he slept on. Sakusa bowed his head in prayer for a while before beginning the procedure, slapping on a mask and gloves as he began the operation. It was as fast and easy as what Oikawa had done with Iwaizumi, the Soul coming out from the body with ease to drop into Sakusa’s hands. The boy marvelled at how light the Soul was as he placed it into the capsule, the Soul disappearing into it as he closed it. Sakusa got to work with closing the wound before carrying Oikawa to the same bed as Iwaizumi, settling him gently next to him before stepping back and stripping himself off his dirty garments.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, we wait.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi had been living in a limbo for the past two years. Ever since he had the Soul implanted into him, he never once had control over his actions or even his thoughts, sliding through in and out of consciousness. No matter how much he tried to rebel and stop his Soul from doing things that made him sick, he was helpless in preventing them. He could only watch as his body dragged away innocent humans to be infested, some of them being people he had known from his high school or university days. He remembered having dragged Kuroo in kicking and screaming, the man shouting that he would definitely kill him once he got the chance. Now, he was a Seeker even Iwaizumi himself feared. He had no idea how he managed to have three people love him and how Akaashi can even manage to deal with him with his current swings and attitude towards the situation. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The only plus side was that he got to be with Oikawa. Even though his best friend now had a Soul in him, the Soul somewhat maintained the relationship they had when they were still human and free. Iwaizumi ached to be able to be the one to embrace his boyfriend once more and feel him properly instead of his Soul doing it in his stead. He would watch as he kissed Oikawa’s body, making him squirm and moan underneath him. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then Suna had come and turned everything they knew upside down. He was the first of their kind to actually run away from their duties of making the humans submit to them. Iwaizumi had revelled at how he had been the one to set off the chain of events by having his car stolen (not like he minded, the piece of junk was too old for his tastes anyways) and prayed that it would lead to them being free once more. Over time, even after his Soul had kept his spirit crushed in his unconscious, Iwaizumi had come to persuade him that Suna’s action weren’t something ridiculous. That the Soul had actually finally realised what it was like to take away the freedom of another being under the pretence of saving lives.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t wait to be free and hold Oikawa once more.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes for the first time in years, the action making him wince. He hadn’t been in control of his body for so long that he had almost forgotten how to work it, his body feeling weird as he flexed his fingers. His fingers moved as he commanded them to, his eyes tearing up at thinking of how he had finally managed to get his body back when he heard a voice next to his. He turned to see Oikawa smiling at him, brown eyes staring back into his own as Iwaizumi reached to cup his cheek. Tears fell from his eyes as he reached to embrace Oikawa, the former setter crying into him as he held onto him. Oh, it felt so good to hold him at long last.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shittykawa. I missed you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Makki prayed that he was actually dead. He couldn’t deal with this mental torture anymore of his friends being around him but at the same time, their bodies were being controlled by aliens from outerspace. He thought of how the concept would have once humoured him with Oikawa going mad about aliens and how they could possibly exist in the wider universe and Iwaizumi knocking some sense into the setter as he groaned. He and Matsun would lounge in the corner and smirked at the two lovers, watching as they squabbled. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He never thought it would be a very real thing that would tear apart their entire world and rip apart the two closest friends he ever had. He still regretted not being able to save them at that time, instead running away like a coward and leaving them to the piranhas. He had sobbed so hard afterwards, trying to repent by going out and getting supplies for them just for the offchance of seeing them again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When they finally did appear in front of him, he ran away once more like the coward he was. Now, Matsun might pay the price and he… he would rather die than get infested by one of those damned aliens.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oi, Makki, stop looking so miserable,” a voice chided as Matsun appeared next to him, the raven smiling as he placed a hand on Makki’s cheek. Over losing their friends and being stuck together for so long, it was only a matter of time until Makki finally confessed to his feelings towards the other half of his meme team. He loved Issei with all his heart and seeing him suffer under his watch made him want to puke.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry for everything, Issei. I couldn’t protect you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, don’t blame yourself. You did what you thought was right.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oikawa. Iwaizumi. I met them. They’re so similar, yet so different. How could that be possible? Whenever I look at them, I’m reminded of how much I failed them. How can I face them when we die in the future?” Makki winced as Matsun flicked his forehead, his grin making Makki smile a bit as he said, “Baka. Don’t go dying just yet. The meme team still has a long ways to go.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Matsun laughed as he ruffled Makki’s hair, Makki wishing he could let him do that once more in real life as Matsun pressed a kiss to his lips. Makki smiled into the kiss as Matsun released him, whispering in his ear as Makki saw the world go white.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Now, wake up, Takahiro.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Makki slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling of the cavern. His body felt like lead as he tried to sit up but he found that his body being pined down. For a moment, he thought he was going to be operated on or tortured once more, his body shaking as he tried to pull them off when Matsun grunted, “Oi, don’t shake so much. I’m trying to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Makki’s eyes widened when he saw that his friend was draped across him, Matsun’s eyes opening to let out a lazy grin. Makki reached out to touch his hair, soft curls meeting his fingertips as he teared up. Matsun reached up to wipe them away as Makki sobbed, “I’m so sorry for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t go apologising now! We made it!”</p><p> </p><p>“But you were almost…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s in the past. I’m alive and free now and not to mention,” Matsun grinned as two boys walked towards them, their faces plastered with smiles as Makki let out a choked sob. His hand flew to his mouth as he looked into the brown eyes of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s black ones, the tears finally running free as the other two members of Seijoh barrelled into him, the group sobbing as they held onto each other for the first time in years.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back you two,” Makki sobbed as Oikawa wailed, “Makki-chan! Matsun! I missed you so much!” Makki could only smile as he nearly drowned in hugs and kisses, wishing that this dream would last forever and that he would never be separated from them again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The meme twins and Ace and Captain squad are back!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is going to get wild, just a little warning. Not sure if things are moving too fast but here you go!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?!” Kuroo yelled into his phone as Akaashi stirred in his sleep, the raven slowly cracking open his eyes to see his lover grab some clothes from the wardrobe. Akaashi didn’t say anything as Kuroo stomped out of the house, throwing on his jacket and grabbing his bag as he walked out and climbed into the car, slamming his finger onto the ignition so many times that the button might have broken as he swore. The last thing Kuroo thought that would happen on his suspension was for them to lose two valuable prisoners <em>and </em>a Seeker and Healer. Although he didn’t have to think twice to know who the culprits were. He should have known that something like this would happen; he couldn’t be the only one experiencing his host body rebelling against him and trying to warp his mind.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oya, so feisty in the morning?</em>” real- Kuroo purred as he slammed a fist into his head, earning some stares from people walking past as he scowled, “Don’t you dare talk now.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well look at you all flustered over two of your best betraying you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And I will personally see to it that they will be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Offf, I thought Souls do not punish or hurt anyone.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” the real Kuroo’s voice died down in his head for the time being, although the short exchange was enough to rile Kuroo up for now. It took a while for him to calm down, catching his breath as he pulled up into the parking lot of the building and giving his face a few slaps just in case, slamming through the doors as he walked into the Seeker’s office. Yaku and Terushima were busy typing away at their computers, although Yaku had a phone to his ear as he tried to explain the situation. Even Terushima looked like he was having a hell of a time, his eyes drained from any of the usual enthusiasm he had as Kuroo snarled, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Surveillance in the room was cut off around 7pm two nights ago. We tried to get it back on but by the time it happened, the two humans were gone. I checked to see if we could see where they were headed, but all surveillance in the area was cut off then. I tried contacting Iwaizumi-san but his phone was turned off. I can only assume what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo slammed a hand into the wall, Terushima jumping in his seat as Kuroo growled, “He betrayed us and you didn’t think of calling me in earlier?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming at this point, yes,” Yaku said as Kuroo tried not to lose it. First, Atsumu had escaped without giving them any information about the whereabouts of the rest of the wild humans. Now, Matsun and Makki were gone with Iwaizumi and Oikawa betraying them?! Iwaizumi knew what to do when it comes to making people disappear so there was no chance of them being able to find them at this rate especially with all their surveillance cameras down.</p><p> </p><p>“Nekomata-sensei is putting you back on the case,” Terushima said as Kuroo slinked to his desk, dropping into it as he tried not to let out a growl of frustration. If only they had all just listened to him and left him in charge, none of this would have happened! Kuroo could only boot up his computer as he began his work, digging through whatever files and information he could get on Iwaizumi and Oikawa that might give him clues about their behaviour. However, Iwaizumi had done a good job in covering their tracks, Kuroo almost punching a hole into his computer when he was snatched out of his thoughts to the sound of his office phone buzzing. He snatched it up without looking at the number, scowling as he growled, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Kuroo-san? It’s Lev from the labs and I was wondering if Akaashi-san is feeling ok? He hasn’t come to work yet and its already mid-afternoon.” Kuroo hadn’t realised how much the time had passed when he was engrossed in his work, pinching the bridge of his nose as he growled, “Akaashi is ok. Why would he not come to work?”</p><p><br/>“Well I tried calling him but he isn’t picking up. I’m getting worried about him,” Lev stammered as Kuroo picked up his personal mobile to check through his messages. Akaashi hadn’t sent him a message about him not coming into work, his suspicions rising as he slammed his phone down, cutting Lev off as he looked through his phone. He clicked onto the app and was only mildly shocked to see Akaashi moving at a rapid pace across the highway. The raven never liked to drive, let alone on the highway so why was he…</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s lip curled as he thanked himself for being paranoid and planting the bug onto Akaashi. The man hadn’t even noticed that the glasses Kuroo had gifted him contained a tracking device since no one even thought of spying on others these days. Kuroo stood up, grabbing his stuff before strodding out of the door, getting into his car as he put up the location to where Akaashi was headed.</p><p> </p><p>“Man Bo. Sometimes, being an idiot can be really helpful,” he grinned as he pulled out onto the road, the smile curling on his lips evidence of him finally one step closer to his goal.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t know what demon possessed him to take part in Bokuto’s plan. He had been 100% against it but here he was, sitting in a car trying to look inconspicuous with Bokuto as they waited out. Kenma was on the other end of the commlink Tsukishima had in his ear, relaying whatever was going on in the house. Luckily for them, Kenma had the art of hacking down to a pat and he was pretty good at hacking phones now. Currently, he was tapping into Kuroo and Akaashi’s phones, watching their every move.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys had been out for the whole night. After Iwaizumi and Oikawa had shown that there was a chance in saving a person and making sure a Soul didn’t have to be killed, Bokuto had been overcome with the mad idea that they could finally go and save Kuroo and Akaashi. But from the way things were going, Tsukishima didn’t want to give the two-toned hair boy false hope since not everyone had their personality left in them and the danger of them getting exposed was too great. Iwaizumi had informed them of how erratic Kuroo had become the past couple of months ever since Atsumu and Suna escaped their clutches, saying it would be suicide to try and bring Kuroo in willingly without a fight.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t stop Bokuto from getting to his knees and begging for Tsukishima to come with him to Tokyo and bring back their boyfriends. Tsukishima had been close to knocking him out and throwing him in the slammer for good measure but after seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi come back, he himself had been filled with the slightest bit of hope that his lovers could come back.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo’s had a call. Intercepting the message. Looks like they’ve finally decided to call him in,” Kenma reported in as Tsukishima nodded. The blonde had predicted with Kuroo being taken off the case after consulting with Iwaizumi about the situation, the chances of him being called into the office would range between a day or two after what happened. Their boss wouldn’t be one to give in to Kuroo’s requests until something dire had happened and Tsukishima was sure that if what Oikawa had told about Kuroo’s treatment to Akaashi for the past few months were true, than Akaashi would be left behind for a while before picking himself for work.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t wait to rip out the Soul that had turned Kuroo into a monster.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo’s leaving the house now by the looks of it. Akaashi hasn’t woken up from the way things are sounding,” Kenma said as a loud slam rang through the morning air. Tsukishima pulled his mask tighter across his face as he saw Kuroo stomping out of their house and into the car. The man looked furious, a look that Tsukishima wasn’t accustomed to as he drove out onto the road, not even sparing them a glance in his haste. Bokuto let out a small hitch as Tsukishima wound his fingers through his, trying to relax him as Kenma said, “OK, you’re clear to go.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them pulled the car over into the driveway and slowly made their way into the house. Tsukishima thought people would be more suspicious about two people with masks and baseball caps hiding out in a car but the Souls in the area didn’t seem to care. They even had a couple of people smiling and waving at their direction, asking them if their car broke down and whatnot. It made Tsukishima sick in the gut at how the world had turned into a world filled with goodie two-shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima thought of how dumb it was the door wasn’t even locked, tiptoeing into the house as he looked around. This would have been the house he would stay with his boyfriends if things hadn’t turned out like this, his heart aching as he took in the sight. He had only ever seen it through pictures and stepping into it reminded him of the life he could have had.</p><p> </p><p>The genkan had a shoe cabinet on the side, a dish for putting keys set on top of it. As they entered, the living room came up on the left-hand side where a large TV sat on the wall followed by a fireplace with some pictures arranged on top. Tsukishima didn’t have to squint his eyes to guess what they were; he recognised some of their pictures of him and Akaashi beaming with Kuroo and Bokuto on their graduation day, the two dorks yelling in happiness. One of them had a picture of Tsukishima and Akaashi curled up in each other, sleeping as Kuroo snapped a picture of them. They even had a picture of themselves back at the training camp where they first met; Tsukishima was scowling at the camera while Akaashi had a deadpanned face. Kuroo and Bokuto were trying to make peace signs as they smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima tore his eyes from the photo as Bokuto made his way up the stairs, Tsukishima’s hand falling onto his gun just in case. They made their way up to the master bedroom where some soft sniffles could be heard, Bokuto nudging open the door to see Akaashi curled up in bed. The raven was sobbing into his pillow, his hands wrapped around it as he cried. Tsukishima wanted to reach out and hold onto him, the raven looking up as his sobbing stopped. Tsukishima raised his hands in the air as Akaashi stared, not noticing as Bokuto came up from behind him and pulled a cloth over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san! Let go of me!” Akaashi yelped as he kicked against him. Tsukishima got to work in tying his legs, ignoring the raven as he kicked and tried to scream. His movement slowly got more sluggish as the medicine took an effect, his head lolling into Bokuto’s chest as Bokuto stroked his hair. The man looked close to crying as he held his best friend and lover for the first time in years, his hand gently wiping away his tears as he smiled, “Akaashi. We’re going to free you now, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>He swept up Akaashi in his arms, carrying him downstairs as Tsukishima looked around the room. Akaashi’s glasses lay on the nightstand, Tsukishima sighing as he picked them up. He knew the horror of not being able to see without glasses so what was the harm of bringing Akaashi his?</p><p> </p><p>By the time he got downstairs, Bokuto already had the car running. Akaashi lay in the backseat, fast asleep as Tsukishima got into the car. Bokuto pulled out of the neighbourhood at a fast speed, making their way onto the highway as Kenma’s voice burst into Tsukishima’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we did.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, all that’s left is Kuroo. Tsukishima thought it would be a miracle for them to be able to reel in that big cat. After everything Iwaizumi had told them about Kuroo, Tsukishima prayed that his lover still remained alive somewhere in that madman that now called himself Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, today was nuts. Finally managed to make it to the interview stage for my postgrad degree so fingers crossed that the interview will go well!!!</p><p>Also happy KageHina week! Don't have many ideas to write now so just trying to write random KageHina excerpts on my Twitter feed so check it out @runningfromrealitytoanime.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after Matsun and Makki returned to the group, Tsukishima and Bokuto volunteered to go on their monthly supply run. With their main duo being out of commission and still recovering from their time in captivity, the two were the best option of going out and with the addition of two more people, they needed to get more food and supplies anyways. The strange thing was that the two of them had never wanted to go out due to the risk of them getting caught by Kuroo is they ever came into contact with him and Bokuto had been visibly shaken the last time they saw the other half of their foursome out in the streets.</p><p> </p><p>The Seijoh four as everyone had begun to dub the group were settling nicely into the group. With Iwaizumi being one of the main people in charge of the computer systems back as a Seeker, he helped Kenma boost his hacking and surveillance networks, the fake blonde drinking in the information even as they got to work throughout the night. With Oikawa’s knowledge as a Healer, he taught Sakusa on how to better improve sanitisation and how to handle equipment better in the future. Sakusa didn’t seem to mind that he was no longer in charge of everyone’s wellbeing; in fact, he looked rather pleased that he had a professional on deck now.</p><p> </p><p>Daishou had been released from the slammer now and mostly just slunk around doing guard duties with Kageyama and Hinata. The two were a bit wary of him now during their rounds, often sticking together like glue when they went out. After Oikawa informed him that Mika would not be able to wake up after the damage they had done to her, they had taken her off life support a few days prior, leaving Daishou to mourn properly before they laid her to rest. The entire time, the boy hadn’t shed any tears or words with anyone, being the one to lay her into the ground in the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>As for Osamu and Suna, Suna felt like Osamu was finally beginning to like him. Every time he was close to him made him feel as though electricity had gone through him. Atsumu would tease him about having a crush on his twin, making the poor boy combust internally at the idea as Atsumu laughed. They thought things couldn’t get any more perfect until Tsukishima and Bokuto came back, with a tied up Akaashi who was squirming in their grasp.</p><p> </p><p>Suna had been out in front chatting with Hinata about doing some knife work when they saw the two stumbling in, Bokuto barely able to keep Akaashi from kicking Tsukishima in the head with his feet as he tried to break free. Tsukishima looked worn from having to deal with him, his eyes rimmed red from possibly crying as Akaashi yelled in his mouth gag. Bokuto was trying his best to calm him down, though the Healer seemed adamant in breaking free until Suna stepped in to interfere.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi-san?!” Suna blurted as the Healer stopped moving just for a bit, his eyes widening as he recognised him. He shouted something into his gag, Suna untying it before Bokuto could say anything as Akaashi yelped, “What are you doing here? Are Iwaizumi and Oikawa here too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea what a mess you made back in Headquarters! Kuroo is going livid about hunting the wild humans down and you made two of our own turn on us! Now you’re about to bring hell to them if Kuroo manages to find us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo won’t hurt us! He won’t ever do that!” Bokuto snapped as Akaashi shouted, “You have no idea how much he has changed! He’s getting more erratic lately about finding you all! How many nights have I fell asleep to him being gone or getting into fights with him when trying to calm him down!”</p><p> </p><p>He wiggled in his bounds once more as if trying to emphasise, “And you two just had to kidnap me! You could have been hurt if Kuroo was there!” Akaashi almost sagged against Bokuto, his body deflating as he shuddered, “I’m so tired of all of this! Fighting between species, I don’t even know what to think anymore! Akaashi isn’t giving me any peace either about it and seeing Kuroo going insane about it is just making me wonder if any of this is right! I’m so confused… I don’t even know anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi broke down into sobs as Suna drew him close, letting the Healer cry against him as Iwaizumi and Oikawa came into the room. The former Seeker and Healer stared as Akaashi sniffled, slowly turning up to look at them before smiling sadly, “Oh, so you two have made the decision? I thought you would never give back their bodies.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi reached to his side for his weapon as Oikawa threw out a hand to stop him, shaking his head as he turned to his former comrade, “Aka-chan, I know you’re scared of what might happen but I think you should talk to Suna about it. He helped our Souls see the light in this and come to a decision. They’re sleeping in the cyrocapsules now before we bring them into space. You could do that too if you want to give the real Aka-chan his freedom.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I… I have so much work to do. I can’t just abandon Kuroo either,” Akaashi sniffled as Suna patted his back, “Don’t worry, it will all work out. We will bring Kuroo back and reunite you two.” Akaashi nodded as he felt the bonds around his limbs come free, Bokuto holding up a knife as he smiled sadly, “Sorry about tying you up, Akaashi. Or whatever you call yourself. But I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi slowly allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, Tsukishima and Bokuto bringing him to their room to leave the rest of the group staring. Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, pinching his nose as Oikawa gave his shoulder a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“If Akaashi is here, I wouldn’t be surprised if Kuroo showed up sooner or later.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t suppose he bugged him?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a possibility. I don’t think Bokuto might have considered checking for any bugs. For now, we need to get Akaashi to calm down and make a decision. Suna, maybe if you could go be with Akaashi, it might help. Being with his lovers might be a bit too overwhelming for the time being,” Iwaizumi said, Suna nodding as he quickly went after the trio. He turned into the shared room of Tsukishima and Bokuto to find Akaashi curled up in a corner, sobbing as he held a blanket around him. He sniffled as Suna sat next to him, the Soul not seeming to mind him as Suna asked, “Are you afraid of leaving this body?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve lived many lives but being in this body has been the most fulfilling. The humans do not appreciate what they have after destroying so much. I thought I was doing them justice by giving them for control to our brothers and sisters. But watching how much you struggled, I’m beginning to wonder if that’s the case,” Akaashi whispered as he hugged his legs, “I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind giving back Akaashi his body, but I want to see Kuroo once more and hear his say on this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi-san…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo is not a bad person. He cares for the world and wants it to have peace. That’s why he’s so adamant in getting all the wild humans. He doesn’t want them to disrupt the peace that we worked so hard to build. But if getting him out of Kuroo, the real Kuroo, means if could bring him some salvation and peace, I will do it.” Akaashi’s grip on his legs loosened slightly as Suna reached for a glass of water sitting on the side, giving it to Akaashi as he drank it. The Healer grimaced a little, saying something about the water being a bit different as Suna laughed. Life out here can be so different to the Souls sheltered in the city, especially one that has been there all this time. Suna was glad he had headed to the wilderness early on; he couldn’t imagine another life not being in Atsumu’s body out here with the Fallen Crows.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of which, are you going to leave Atsumu’s body?” Akaashi asked as Suna’s eyes widened. He had always thought of returning Atsumu his body but now that he had found love with Suna, he didn’t know if he could do it as easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I want my body back too but I also want you to be with my bro,” Atsumu sighed as Suna asked, “There is a way for me to remain alive right?”</p><p><br/>
“You could if you transfer into another body.” That was the last thing Suna wanted to do and that was to take away the freedom of another human. He was done with such things but he didn’t want to leave Osamu either. Seeing the boy smile when he was with him made his heart fly, his hand going to his chest as he gave his shirt a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi-san, I…” Suna started when a gunshot rang across the cavern, the sound bouncing off the walls as the two shot to their feet. Suna grabbed onto the gun strapped on his side, releasing the safety as he held it in front of him. His ears pricked up as he heard the sound of yells coming from the main entrance followed by the sound of a body dropping, his heart racing as he tried not to imagine someone dying just yet when they heard a low laugh echoing, “Oya oya, what do we have here?”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo grinned as he held his gun in front of him, Bokuto and Tsukishima twitching on the ground nearby. Both of them appeared to have been tasered, Tsukishima looking worse for wear as Bokuto tried to move towards him. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had their guns out, Sakusa and Kenma standing at one of the tunnel entrances with their guns drawn. Somehow, everyone had managed to gather there at the same time, Kuroo smirking as he counted them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, not as many of you as I expected. Still, you’ve been giving us a lot of pain recently with all of your antics. This ends now so come peacefully. I’m ready to call back up at any time,” Kuroo grinned as Ukai appeared through one of the tunnels with Makki and Matsun in toll. He had a shotgun in his hand, the barrel raised at Kuroo’s head as he snarled, “No more ending my family. We’re going to end you first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t hurt him!” Akaashi yelled as Kuroo smiled, “Ah, I see you’re with the humans now eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s too dangerous to keep alive!” Ukai yelled as Akaashi ran towards Kuroo, throwing his arms out to shield him as he yelled, “We need him! He’s one of the best Seekers and once we remove the Soul from him, his skills would be indispensable!”</p><p> </p><p>“And what makes you think I’m willing to give my body up so easily? I worked too hard for everything to crumble because of a few human symphatisers. All because of you, you damned traitor,” Kuroo snarled as he pointed the gun to Akaashi’s side, releasing a shock as he crumpled to the ground. The Healer twitched feebly as electricity ran through him, his body shaking as Kuroo dropped the taser gun to the ground and brought up a real one.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have ended you when I had the chance, Miya Atsumu. Or should I say, Suna? I won’t let you get away again and once we’ve rounded up this lot, I will make sure you have a new Soul in you. Suna, you will be executed for your crimes against Souls.” Kuroo’s lip curled as he released the safety, his gun trained at Suna as he whistled, “So, who should I kill first? You? Or that damned twin?”</p><p> </p><p>His gun turned to face Osamu, the twin’s eyes widening as Kuroo’s lip curled. Suna screamed as he jumped in front of Osamu, squeezing his eyes shut as a gunshot rang out across the room. Shouts were heard and guns going off as Suna closed his eyes, praying that he would die a quick death as he fell to the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more chapters fufu. What are your thoughts on this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moving to a new house for the fourth time in three years is insane arghhh!!! Haven't even finished moving everything and I still need to clean the old house... nice way to start the weekend sigh...</p><p>Next chapter will be out tomorrow so stay tuned to the finale!!! Can't believe we're so near to the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna cracked open his eyes to see that he wasn’t dead just yet. He was lying on top of Osamu, the older twin grunting for him to get off as Kuroo let out a yell, his body pinned to the ground as a body lay crumpled in front of him. Blood began to ooze onto the ground as Oikawa rushed to him, checking his pulse as he brought the boy to his knees. Suna’s eyes widened as he recognised Daishou, blood dribbling from the corner of his lips as he coughed, “Shut up, Roosterhead. You talk too much.”</p><p><br/>“Daishou. Always meddling in anything that doesn’t concern you,” Kuroo snarled as Daishou spat his blood at his face. A feral smile lurked on his lips as he glared at his old arch-nemesis, his eyes glowing brightly as he snarled, “At least I don’t betray my own friends or loved ones. I hope you burn in hell for your damned crimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Daishou coughed as more blood splattered onto the ground, coating his black shirt as Oikawa tried to stop the bleeding. A hole gaped from his chest, Daishou’s breathing becoming more erratic as blood poured from the wound. Iwaizumi was ripping off the sleeve of his shirt to try and stop the bleeding when Daishou put a hand on Oikawa’s arm, shaking his head as he muttered, “Don’t try and help me. I’m a dead man anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m a Healer and I’m not letting anyone die on my watch!” Oikawa shouted as Daishou laughed weakly, “I don’t have anything to live for anymore. At least today, I managed to save someone’s life when I failed to save Mika’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shook his head, trying his best to stop the bleeding as Daishou looked up at the ceiling, his eyes slowly losing their glow as he reached up. A smile remained on his face as he whispered to himself, his hand slowly falling to his side as his head lolled back, his eyes gazing upwards as Oikawa began to sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit… no… no…” he whispered as Iwaizumi patted his back gently before slowly picking Daishou from his arms. He closed Daishou’s eyes as he brought looked at Sakusa, who nodded for him to bring him to the infirmary as Kuroo let out a low laugh, Oikawa turning to glare at him as he yelled, “How could you, Tetsu-chan?! He was innocent!”</p><p><br/><br/>“As if wild humans could be innocent. I was doing him a favour in releasing him from his bonds,” Kuroo grinned as the sound of the taser being brought to life filled the air. Kuroo turned his head to see Akaashi kneeling next to him, his hands shaking as he pointed the taser gun at his lover. Kuroo gave him a small smirk as Akaashi shot him in the side, Kuroo convulsing as he shot him a few more times to keep him down. The man finally stopped moving, his breathing soft as Akaashi checked his pulse just in case he might have killed him by accident.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to talk him through it but it appears as though he can’t be reasoned with. Oikawa-san, if you will, please perform the surgeries on us,” Akaashi said as he bowed low. Tsukishima and Bokuto had recovered from their initial attack, Bokuto wincing as he clutched his side as he muttered about Kuroo’s shooting being way too good and tasering hurt like a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, Aka-chan? You will have to go on without having ever seen him again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure. I’ve spent enough time with Blackcat. I will let fate deal with future encounters,” Akaashi said as Oikawa nodded. The Healer looked at his hands as though just realising they were coated in blood, grimacing as he gave the group a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, Aka-chan. Bring Tetsu-chan as well.” Bokuto heaved the unconscious Kuroo into his arms, murmuring that everything is going to be fine as Tsukishima trailed behind. The blond seemed torn between trying to walk with his other lover or be with Bokuto and Kuroo at the back. Suna pulled Osamu to his feet, the grey-haired man haven’t having realised he had been on the floor the entire time as he held his hand the entire way to the infirmary. Ukai grunted something about going to inform Kageyama and Hinata of what happened as Kenma returned to his room to make sure they hadn’t had anyone on their trail yet, his eyes falling on his best friend before heading off.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa prepped the operating table as Akaashi instructed that Kuroo be done first. They gave the Seeker a dose of medicine first just in case he decided to wake up, Akaashi running a hand along his cheek before giving him a farewell kiss. The procedure lasted only ten minutes, Sakusa retrieving the Soul within minutes and setting him into one of the spare cyrocapsules that Oikawa had brought. The former Healer watched from the side as Sakusa sealed the wound before carrying Kuroo over to the bed. Akaashi gave Kuroo one last glance as he prepared to climb onto the table when a hand circled around his, Tsukishima’s eyes glistening with tears as he whispered, “Thank you. For giving them back to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi smiled as he squeezed Tsukishima’s hand, giving the blonde a peck on the cheek as he said, “Its about time I do the right thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gave him the medicine as he closed his eyes, his breathing slowly evening out as the surgery commenced. His two lovers watched on, Bokuto and Tsukishima’s hands turning white as they watch the Soul crawl out from Akaashi’s neck. Bokuto felt his hands wandering towards it, cupping the alien in his big palms as he stared at it in wonder. Despite all that had happened, he still thought how fascinating it was that aliens existed.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you find peace. Thank you for giving us Keiji and Tetsurou back,” Bokuto whispered as he placed the Soul into the last cyrocapsule, the capsule sealing shut as he stepped back. Tsukishima had already taken up Akaashi in his arms, bringing the Healer over to lie next to Kuroo as the two slept. Sakusa told them the effects of the medicine should wear off in the next hour or so, the two of them giving their thanks as they dragged chairs to sit next to them. This was the first time Suna had ever seen Tsukishima even had something remotely close to a smile, the blonde bringing up Kuroo’s hand to give it a kiss as Bokuto snuggled against Akaashi’s arm. Seeing the four of them made Suna smile that they were finally together again when Osamu’s hand squeezed his before tugging him out.</p><p> </p><p>Suna didn’t have to be a genius to know what the twin was going to say to him as he brought him outside, Osamu not wanting to meet his eyes as they walked outside. He didn’t say a word as he motioned Suna to follow him, climbing up the rock face to come to the top of the cliffside. Suna remembered everything being too dark for him to see then but now that it was bright with the sun setting beyond, he could see the trees stretching for miles. The greenery took Suna’s breath away as Osamu’s hand gripped his tightly, Osamu taking a breath before finally asking, “Are you going for the surgery too?”</p><p><br/>“I will. I have taken Atsumu away for too long. Its time for me to return what belongs to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“But there are no more cyrocapsules and if you remained outside, you will die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why once the procedure is done, please kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna bit his lip as Osamu reached to hold onto him, “No. Don’t say such nonsense. You can’t die after everything that has happened. You could be the bridge between us and the Souls and find a way to bring us back. And I can’t lose you too… not after what I felt for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu began to cry as Suna stroked his back, his hand moving through his hair as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to part with him either but it wasn’t as though he had a choice. Atsumu deserved his freedom.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hey, Suna. You can always remain in me. You know I am kinda used to you and all at this point,”</em> Atsumu chirped as Suna shoved the thought down, “No. You deserve to be with Sakusa.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But what's the point of letting you die?! After having you taking control over me for so long, just letting you die like this is ridiculous! I can’t just let a friend die!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suna chuckled as he reached out to Atsumu the best as he could to give him a squeeze. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold Atsumu physically so he did what he could with his mind, smiling as he whispered, “I thank you for calling me your friend. It is an honour to be your friend even though you can be annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” Atsumu choked as he began to sob, his sobs ringing in his mind as Osamu’s grip on him tightened.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Suna whispered as Osamu pressed his lips against his, kissing him hard as Suna leaned into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Baka. Baka. Baka,” Osamu cried over and over as he kissed him, holding onto him as tightly as he could as he pressed kisses along his face and neck. Suna smiled as he revelled in Osamu’s touches, the twin kissing hard on his neck as Atsumu yelled, “Hey! Don’t give your own twin a hickey, dumbass!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Atsumu said,” Suna conveyed back as Osamu hiccuped, detaching himself from Suna. They slowly began the climb back down to level ground, Kageyama and Hinata bounding towards them as Hinata barreled into Suna, “Suna-san! Don’t die!! We had so much fun together and you’re a great guy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dumbass! He needs a body to live! He can’t continue doing it if Atsumu-san wants to be free!” Kageyama snapped as Suna smiled, “He’s right, Hinata.”</p><p> </p><p>“But… but..” Hinata whispered as Suna gave the boy a hug, the smaller boy sobbing into him as Kageyama slowly detached him from Suna, nodding as Suna gave him a bow, “Thank you for everything you two have done.”</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the infirmary felt like it took forever, Suna’s heart beating against his chest as he held onto Osamu’s hand. The other boy didn’t let go even as Sakusa ordered Suna onto the operating table, giving him a small smile of thanks as he prepared to bring Suna under. Suna didn’t feel an ounce of fear within him even though he was going to die; instead, he felt peace for finally doing something right with his life.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Suna… I love you man. I would kiss you if we weren’t in the same body and all,”</em> Atsumu sniffled as Suna chided, “Now isn’t the time to get sentimental, Atsumu. You’re about to get your body back and get embraced by Sakusa again.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Argh!!! Why do you have to be so cool!”</em> Atsumu whined as Suna held back his tears, Sakusa asking him if he was ready to go when Osamu squeezed his hand once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Suna. For everything,” he whispered as Suna gently reached out to stroke his thumb against Osamu’s cheek. The older twin sobbed as Suna smiled, nodding to Sakusa to give him the injection as he whispered, “No matter where I am in the stars, I will always be watching you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, you moron,” Osamu sobbed as Suna felt his vision blur. He kept his eyes on Osamu as he drifted off, memorising every inch of his face the best he could until he faded away, letting the memory of Osamu’s smile and kiss seer into his memories forever as he smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>At last, he was going to be free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about Daishou guys!!!</p><p>What do you think happens next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At long last, we have come to the end and conclusion of this story. Its been a wild ride and I just want to thank all of you for sticking with it with all the ups and downs going on in life. Your words and kindness really supported me in writing this as well as in real life and I hope we can meet again someday in another fanfic.</p><p>Now, enjoy the final chapter to Tales of the Wandering Fox.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When was the last time Kuroo felt this light? His head no longer pounded from having been suppresed by Blackcat after so many years, his mind now bright and clear as though it was a clear sky. He mentally tried to test himself to see if he was crazy by calling out for Blackcat, trying to rile him up the way he usually would to make him mad expecting to be met with resistance as he found himself being the only one in his mind.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What was going on?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kuroo slowly opened his eyes using his own will for the first time, the light dim as his eyes adjusted. His body felt having with a tinge of tingly as his vision swam, a slight headache coming in as he twitched his fingers. His body felt numb as he tried to move his digits, his fingers slowly but surely moving on their own as he nearly choked back a sob. He had yearned to be able to have his own body back for so long but after not having used it in ages, it felt as though he was a toddler trying to learn to walk again.</p><p> </p><p>A kiss was pressed onto his forehead as Kuroo looked up into golden eyes and an owlish grin. The said eyes were rimmed with tears as he received a kiss once more, this time on the lips as Bokuto smiled against him, Kuroo feeling his tears slipping out as Bokuto smiled, “Welcome home, Tetsu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bo…” Kuroo said, his voice feeling so foreign to him as he felt a body shift next to him. Akaashi was stirring at his side, the man slowly cracking open an eye as he smiled. Black eyes looked back into his as Akaashi cuddled against him, his breath ghosting his arm as he peppered kisses along his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Tetsurou,” he smiled as the final member of their foursome let out a choking sob. Tsukishima was outright crying as he wiped away his tears, his glasses still perched on his nose as he sobbed. His face was blotchy and red, snot running from his nose as Kuroo chuckled at how cute he was when Tsukishima barrelled into him, soaking his shirt as he whispered, “Baka Kuroo. Baka. Baka.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m an idiot,” Kuroo sighed as he ran a hand along Tsukishima’s hair. The blonde sobbed into him as Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a kiss, kissing him hard on the mouth as his arm reached to yank the other two into an embrace. Kisses and hugs were exchanged as well as sobs, Kuroo and Tsukishima being the ones that cried the most as they held onto each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally. Finally. We’re together,” Bokuto smiled as Kuroo let out a tearful sob, “Yes, bro. and I’m sorry for tasering you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, that was pretty neat!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't appreciate having myself getting tasered, Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi!”</p><p> </p><p>As the four of them held onto each other, Kuroo’s eyes wandered across the room. It appeared to be an infirmary of sorts, four beds pushed up against the walls. One of them had curtains drawn around them, its occupants slightly visible behind it. Someone sat on a stool, their hand gently holding onto the sleeping patient as Kuroo asked, “Who’s that?” Akaashi smiled at his words as Kuroo’s eyes widened, his eyes wandering to the other bed as he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He hopes the guy gets the freedom he has been looking for all this while.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For a while, Suna thought he had finally reached what humans called oblivion, a never-ending state of blackness and silence. His body turned through the air as he tried to reach out, his fingers grasping onto nothing as he closed his eyes. He didn’t even know if they were open at this point since he couldn’t see anything, his senses going off as he thought that he served this fate after everything he had done.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t expect to hear Osamu’s voice cutting through his mind, his voice soothing him as Osamu called out to him. Suna tried to reach out to touch him, realising that he no longer had fingers to reach out as he thought sadly, “Oh, I miss having a body.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Suna. Please. Wake up,” Osamu’s voice called as Suna smiled sadly, “I can’t, Osamu. I’m dead. I can never wake up again.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, you’re not. You’ve never been more alive and real to me. So please, wake up. Wake up, Suna.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suna slowly opened his eyes, the room coming into focus as his head began to hurt. His eyes felt dry as he tried to open them, the ceiling coming into focus as he thought, <em>“Wait, why do I have eyes?”</em> This wasn’t how the afterlife wasn’t supposed to be like right? Suna flexed where he thought his fingers would be, his fingers complying as the actions were carried out. Slowly, he lifted his hand to see long fingers looking back at his, the skin pale under the light as a body shifted next to his.</p><p> </p><p>Suna turned to see Osamu gripping onto his other hand, a wide smile on his face as he reached out to hug him, not caring if he let out a loud yell as Suna thought of how odd the voice sounded. It wasn’t as high pitched or loud as Atsumu’s but it was very clearly a human voice.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no, what did they do to him?</p><p> </p><p>“Suna. You’re awake. Thank god,” Osamu whispered as he reached to give him a kiss. Suna stopped him in his tracks, his hand clamping over the twin’s mouth as the curtain was pulled aside to reveal a very happy but dishevelled Atsumu and an annoyed Sakusa. Suna’s heart jolted upon looking at Atsumu; he thought that the twin looked so much more different than he thought he was when he was in his body.</p><p> </p><p>Did he get fatter?</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, sleeping beauty. You’re awake,” Atsumu grinned as he moved to clamp him on the shoulder. Sakusa snatched him by the collar, Atsumu swearing as his lover pulled him back, his other hand reaching to yank Osamu back as well as he groaned, “Can you please not annoy my patient?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your patient?!” Atsumu yelped as Sakusa sighed, “Now I wished Suna had just remained in your body and shut you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Atsumu protested as Sakusa sat next to him, bring out a flashlight to shine it in front of his eyes. He did a couple of more tests to Suna’s body as Suna wondered what was going on, the doctor not seeming to want to explain the situation as he asked, “Uh, what's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, dummy? We got you into a new body of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“But how? I thought that Daishou died…”</p><p> </p><p>“You think we would put you in his body? Sheesh! We have more taste in that,” Atsumu grunted as Osamu hit him across the back of the head, “Oi, let the dead rest in peace and show some respect, you moron.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry but it's true!” Atsumu whined as the curtains rustled to reveal Oikawa standing on the other side. The Healer smiled as he held up a mirror, Suna taking in a breath as he smiled, “See for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>The reflection staring back at Suna was that of another boy. He had hooded eyes, blue eyes tiny behind them with a small nose and a thin mouth. His hair was brown and combed down on the sides, with a few strands poking out from the sides and with bangs parting in the middle. If there was one thing he could give the expression he had on now, it would be pretty expressionless, much different to the expressions Atsumu would normally pull.</p><p> </p><p>“We did some experiments in the past with some Souls. He was one of the Souls we captured and tried to free but he never did wake up from his sleep. We’ve been keeping him under observation for a couple of months now and after talking with Oikawa and Akaashi about it, we agreed this would be the best course of action in order to keep him alive,” Sakusa said as Osamu gave his hand a squeeze. Suna still couldn’t believe his eyes as he looked at the body. The boy’s mind didn’t lurk in his consciousness, having had faded away long ago leaving Suna fully in control.</p><p> </p><p>It was as though this was his very own body.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I can’t…” Suna whispered as tears fell from his eyes, Atsumu groaning at how much everyone was crying lately as Osamu pulled him into an embrace, his lips finding his way to his as he peppered him with kisses. The other coughed as they stepped to the side, giving the two some privacy as Osamu smiled against him, “Suna. Finally. Finally. Finally, I can hold you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much. And I will make sure you’re happy. So now, just let me enjoy this moment,” Osamu smiled as Suna grinned against him, the other boy already reaching for his shirt to pull it over his head as Suna pulled the curtains closed to give them some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Their small family grew into one of 21 members.</p><p> </p><p>The newest members of the group integrated into the family much better than the others thought they would. Kuroo turned out to be a big asset to the group, showing Kenma all the skills he had learnt whilst in the Seeker team to up their game. Kenma smiled as his best friend stood by his side, the two of them often spending hours setting up the new systems into the night. Kuroo would do most of the talking while Kenma listened, the fake blonde smiling as he listened to his friend’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi and Kuroo were now in charge of defence as well, both of them often teaching the younger guards on how to protect the group. Akaashi and Oikawa helped Sakusa honed his skills in medicine and once in a while just helping out with chores around the cavern. Akaashi found joy in the garden with Tsukishima, who looked slightly happier than ever as he showed them how to plant vegetables. Bokuto was more boisterous than ever, often picking wrestling fights with Kuroo and Iwaizumi. Matsun and Makki finally caught up with their best friends, the four of them coming out stronger than ever in their fight against the Souls. Ukai remained the overseer of the murder of crows, the old man pleased with how the young ones had managed to flourish so well all these years.</p><p> </p><p>No one forgot about Daishou, the boy having been laid to rest next to Mika. Kuroo had felt guilt-ridden for having killed Daishou, praying he had at least found some peace in the heavens with Mika by his side. They prayed and mourned for those they lost, always looking forward to the future even though they didn’t know what lay ahead.</p><p> </p><p>The Souls that had been removed from the others were sent back into space. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had sneaked Suna and Osamu out onto a take-off platform in the city to send the cyrocapsules off, setting the four capsules onto the ground for light to engulf them and jettison them into space. There were no exact coordinates put into them but eventually, the four Souls would be able to find a planet to settle on and hopefully, find some peace.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Samu,” Suna whispered as Osamu planted some kisses along his neck. Osamu had been super physical ever since Suna had his own body, his body never being left without hickeys or aching muscles after every night. Even Sakusa and Atsumu were at it all the time, the younger twin having been touch starved from his lover for far too long to be able to hold back. Sakusa wasn’t complaining about it though, allowing Atsumu to have his way with him any time of the day. Suna had though Sakusa was a very calm and serious person but it looks like even he could unravel underneath Atsumu’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Osamu asked, his lips sucking at his neck as Suna let out a groan, “Do you think there might be others like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised. Humans will always find a way to survive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think we will ever meet them?”</p><p> </p><p>“One day. Maybe we might but for now, let’s just enjoy the moment,” Osamu grinned as he pushed Suna onto his back. The two of them were seated on the edge of the cliff, watching the sunset or rather kissing under it. Suna smiled against him as Osamu ravished him, his body turning into jelly as he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>One day, maybe the other Souls would see the crimes they have done and atoned for their sins.</p><p> </p><p>For now, they will enjoy each other’s presence and look to the stars, hoping for the peace that the humans fought for for so long.</p><p> </p><p>After wandering for a millennium, the wandering fox has finally found a place he could call home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Its been a blast writing it and interacting with you all. Seeing how all of you reacted and commented on this really made my day and I hope you found joy reading this just as how all of these boys managed to find peace in the end.</p><p>Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this story, hit the subscribe button to stay tuned on the latest update.</p><p>All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed in these times, really helps motivate me to write!</p><p>Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>